


Apex Predator Drabbles

by FoxMaiden



Series: Apex Predator [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, I'll put warnings before each chapter because I don't feel like typing them all out right now., M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 76,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxMaiden/pseuds/FoxMaiden
Summary: So, if y'all read the first story, you may notice that there is some time gaps, or places where the story just sped through time; or similarly they all have their own kind of prequel to the main story. The original story's warnings still apply, there is sometimes violence, there is some rape, there is kinky shit, and there is some sappy moments.  This is the story that is happening within the story and some of these are those moments where time just passed. It's also worth mentioning that there are stories about the children, and what kind of lives they live in the aftermath. I know this is a vague summary, but if you have questions or if you want a specific gap in time just leave me a comment or PM. I'll do my best to explain.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Ray Narvaez Jr./Geoff Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Apex Predator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685860





	1. Wild Child (Younger Iri)

Iri said nothing as she sat alone in her bedroom, the air cold and crisp. It was a moonless autumn night and the first of many long nights to come. She was seeing a client later, trading her body for his money. Iri was only sixteen but she knew how the world worked. Her fathers were oblivious and in some cases cruel in her eyes. More often than not Burnie would scream at her for some small mistake that she hadn’t even been aware she was making. Ever since he caught her with her last gentleman, he’d been up her ass. Dragging her everywhere with him even on the weekend, and especially at night. He’d placed bars on her windows, on the inside and locked up the power tools. She was a prisoner in her own house… and that only pushed her harder to break out. His constant barrage of angry comments began slowly but soon caused her anger to boil up inside of her. In an attempt to release some of it she tosses a nearby pillow from her bed against the wall. Causing a quiet tink to be heard and an exasperated sigh to leave her lips. She had twenty minutes to figure out how to get past Joel before her date came for her. Looking around and just listening she cracks open the door. Hoping to gain some clue as to what they were doing, but the house was silent. Almost deathly quiet, and that gave her an idea. What if she just strolled out the front door. Her fathers were most likely asleep by now, Thursday night was usually their go to bed early night to prepare for the meetings they had that morning. So realistically she should be able to just skip out the front door. Arranging her pillows in a convincing manner and checking her make up one last time she quietly opens her door up, flipping the light switch off and pulling the door shut with practiced ease. Holding her heels tightly in her hand she expertly avoids the squeaky floorboards, and parts of the stairs she knows are the loudest. Once in the foyer she glances around looking for any sign of movement but nothing catches her eye save for Joe the cat, who lounges lazily on a nearby rug. Stroking him softly he begins to purr quietly, nuzzling her hand for more affection. Making a disappointing sound when she pulls her hand back… his dark eyes almost begging her to stay, but the loud sound of her father’s snore breaks through his gentle trance. Jolting her back to the reality of her situation. “Goodnight Joe.” Iri whispers softly to the cat, his tail flicking lazily in response. So turning away she begins her journey to the door again, but this time she’s stopped by the sound of Joel’s questioning tone.   
“Princess, where are you going?” Joel mutters as he looks her over, and she looked like a slut to put it plainly. Her eyes were dark, heavy with makeup, and her lips were red… the same red as her heels. If he had to describe her with a single word he’d have said sinful to be polite, but his mind screamed whore. “Why do you look like a prostitute?”  
“Papa, I’m just going out with some friends, you know Margot and Akisha… from my gymnastic’s team.”   
“Be back by three, or your father will know.” Joel says with a tired sigh, his chest tightening in anger but he kept his face neutral. He watches her eyes go wide in a mix of surprise and happiness as she lunges into his arms for a hug.   
“Thank you Papa, I love you.” Iri whispers in his chest as he holds her tightly in his arms. “I’ll come home, I promise.” She assured him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before dashing out the door. Joel watches as she slides into a somewhat familiar vehicle and the sound of a man’s deep voice catches his ear. He knew that voice, but before he could rush out after her, the pair peel out. Leaving him staring after them in muted horror, he prayed he was wrong he prayed that wasn’t who he thought it was, but the dread in his stomach told a very different story. He knew exactly who that man was.


	2. Iri and Ray, how it really began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master and Pet relationship, between Ray and Iri. This is one of the Prequel's I mentioned.

Ray awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his front door, and he immediately regretted not moving in with Ryan when he offered a few months ago. The sound echoed through his dark apartment, and the horror movie he’d been watching definitely did nothing to ease his mind. So now as he stood in his boxers clenching the largest kitchen knife he could find, he realizes that using his powers was probably way more effective… It felt better to have a physical representation without starting a house fire. However, before he can ponder that more, he’s jarred back to reality by the sound of the harsh pounding. Peeping slowly through his door's peephole, he feels an immediate sense of shock as the sight of a drenched, shaking Iridessa. Who was standing outside his door with her body leaning heavily on the wooden ,door as she knocked. Opening it quickly, he catches the weak young woman in his arms, and notes how soaked the woman was, her teeth chattering as she shook almost violently in his grip.  
“I… I didn’t… I didn’t know where else to go.” Iri stutters out in between sobs, her face trailed black by her makeup as she pulls out of his warm grasp. Ray tossed the knife to the side by his shoes as he observed her awful state.  
“Of course…. What happened? Where are your fathers?”  
“Not… He’s not my father anymore.” Iri states coldly, her eyes dark blue in an unspoken anger that Ray didn’t want to press too much for fear of tipping his friend over an edge. He didn't like how bruised her cheek was or the way her lips had been bitten to shreds from her own teeth. “I… I need a place to stay, Ember.”   
“....” Ray doesn’t say anything other than nod in understanding as he pulls her in for a tight hug, he notes how she bristles in his arms as though just his touch was almost overwhelming. “I.. whatever you need Skye.”   
“He told me I’d never really be his daughter… that Kody should have just given me to someone else.” Iri nearly spits out in hatred as she pulls back from Ray who stared at her with shock and muted horror in his warm brown eyes. “... and he’s right I… I guess.”   
“Iri, he’s just.” Ray starts, his brain fumbling to find the right words to comfort her.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore, I can make my own money and I only have a few months left in school before Monty lets me join the crew… If he doesn’t want me then fine, someone else will.” Iri states coolly, placing her soaked backpack by the door and rifling through it for a change of clothes.   
“Skye, come on you can borrow some of mine… those are soaked through.” Ray tells the older teen gently, he can tell her quiet calm was beginning to crack with each ticking second. “Come here.” He commands and almost unwillingly she stands herself up and allows him to wrap his arms around her in solace. “I still need you… always.”   
“I.. Stop… I don’t even care.” Iri lies blatantly to her friend while she relaxes in his tender embrace as her resolve shatters at a rapid pace due to his kindness. Her chest was tightening and her eyes were starting to water again, but she kept pushing the sadness down. She tries to pull away from his warm arms, but she feels his grip tighten to hold her there as she struggled against him. “Let me go.”  
“Shut up Stupid, just let me hug you.” Ray scolds the girl who scoffs at his gentle tone, but does relax into his arms finally. “Come take a shower with me, and I’ll show you exactly what you need.”  
“Ember, you have a boyfriend.” Iri says as she tries to shrug her way out of his arms as well as his innuendo, but again she remains tightly pressed to his chest. It wouldn't be the first time they'd shared playful touches, blurring the lines between friendship and something else. “You smell like Ryan, Rose Boy.”   
“It’s Rose Man to you Missy, and what he doesn’t know won’t kill him… besides a pretty little thing like you deserves to be finger fucked right now, and that’s something even he would agree on.” He teases lightly and at last Iri just chuckles softly against his body. “I haven’t met a problem that finger fucking you doesn’t fix.” Ray states with his usual snarky smirk, and Iri can’t help but roll her eyes at him. They’d been best friends for years now and touching had been something that had been spontaneous at first, but welcome… soon light touches became heavy petting… and then one day close to Ray’s heat they’d been wrestling during an attempt to raise his gamer-score, she’d been on top for a minute, playfully holding him down, but then Ray flipped them to pin her to the floor with his hips flush to hers. The air perfumed with his light rose scent, thick in their nostrils with his cock hardening against her dampening crotch. From there all it took was Iri bearing her throat, and the man had his fingers deep inside of her as he moved his other hand to pin her hands by her head. She knew where this was going and she wanted it, wanted it bad. However, the sound of his phone ringing with Ryan’s tone seemed to snap Ray out of his sexual domination, much to her displeasure and seemingly his own judging by the look in his eyes. He tried to ignore the phone in favor of her, but Iri started shaking her head. Though, as the phone stopped ringing he appeared to care less about what Ryan thought when his lips pressed roughly along her throat, which made her wonder about the status of their relationship... But this wasn't the same as playful touches turned sensual, no this was a choice he was making... Ray wanted to touch her as he placed gentle kisses along her neck, coming to rest his forehead on hers as he waited for Iri to decide.   
“You’re stupid, you know that?” Iri mumbles with a smile, wiping at her eyes slowly as she pulls her head back to lean into his shoulder. “But… Thank you.”  
“Always Skye, Team Stray forever right?” He confirms with the teen, his scent perfuming the air as she nuzzled into his collarbone.  
“Forever and always Ember.” Iri promises him with a smile as she lets him strip her free of her cold wet clothes as he leads her to the shower; from there he leaves her for a moment only to reappear seconds later with a bundle of towels in his arms. Placing them down on the counter, he grabs her chin dominantly and pulls her in for a deep kiss. She attempts to lean back, to try and catch her breath, but he holds her there; forcing her to be short of breath and light headed in front of him as he smirks roguishly.   
“I’ll tell you when to move, do you understand Pet?” Ray asks her in a stern manner, he waits to see if she understood the game they were beginning.  
“Of course Master.” Iri purrs knowingly to the Latino man, who beams at her proudly obedience. “Can I make a suggestion though Master Ray?”  
“You may, but… I may not listen, tis the master’s right.” Ray tells the woman playfully as he leans into her throat, and leaves bruising kisses all along her chin causing a warm purr to settle in her chest as he did it. Iri could feel herself slipping into a head-space that was comforting, stress free as she allowed the man to do as he would. She trusted him to make decisions for her, but then a curious idea popped into her mind.   
“I think… I.” Iri starts to stammer nervously, her words trailing off with each kiss he pressed to her throat.  
“What do you think, Pet?”  
“I think you should be real… real dominant for awhile.” Iri moans into the air as Ray tilts her head up further than needed as he licked his way down to her bear, peaked nipples. “I… I think… Raymond!”  
“Shh, let Master give you what you want Pet… You do want this right?” He asks, checking once again for her consent and effectively stopping the stuttering woman in her thoughts.  
“Yes Ray.” Iri assures him heatedly as he goes back to licking her nipples with a warm smile as well as tweaking the other one with his fingers when his tongue wasn’t on it. She could barely think as the man played with her wanting body, her head swimming in lust as she chanced a look down to see what the erotic man was doing, a gasp leaving her throat as she tries to get his attention. “Master?”  
“Hmm?” He murmurs into her breast, flicking her nipples with his warm tongue before slowly sucking on them.  
“I want… I need.”  
“No penetration right now Pet… my lover will have a field day when he smells you on me and I really don’t want to upset him that badly.” Ray tells the teen who seems to wither slightly at this realization. “But, you’re lucky I was about to do this anyways… Get in the shower and I’ll be right back.” Ray says as he ushers her into the hot water. Her body purring into the warm stream that felt amazing on her nearly freezing skin, she hadn't realized how cold she truly was when Ray had been playing with her breasts. Her thoughts now turning to the night's early activities and her walk from her father... from Burnie’s house had been the worst; hours in the freezing rain had left her feeling numb in more ways than one... however, it had also given her time to think and coming to the conclusion that she wasn’t going back to that house no matter what…. She’d stay with Ray as long as possible, and then probably live at the office for awhile. Her Papa would let her sleep in his office if Monty couldn't spare one for her to stay in. So as she savored this water and Ray’s warm embrace; she wondered how long Ryan would be okay with sharing his Omega like this… in fact she doubted very much that the possessive man would be okay with it.   
“Ray?” Iri calls out from the shower, trying to find the man who was already on his way back with a large dildo in his hand. It’s at this moment that the sound of Ray’s phone going off in the other room jars Iri back to her reality; he wasn’t hers. “Ray, Ryan.”  
“Shh, I’ll deal with him Pet… He’ll probably make me describe whatever I do to you, to him… He likes to watch you, you know and he especially likes you. Ryan loves the way you bend over in front of me, like you’re daring me to touch you in those short skirts… My naughty school girl… He likes you in your uniform the most.” Ray purrs into her ear as he enters the shower once again, pushing her up against the wall while his thigh spread hers apart. “And I can’t say I mind too much either.”   
“Ra… Master, this is bad.”   
“Let me decide what’s bad, that’s what you want isn’t it? You want someone to take control so you don’t have to, and I’ll do that for you Iridessa… I’ll take care of you, trust me.” Ray assures the teen as he runs the tip of the dildo along her already achingly wet pussy. “You’re safe with me.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise you Skye, I promise.” Ray murmurs with a soft smile as he pushes the large toy in and bites the back of her neck roughly; his intention to leave a mark that the young woman wouldn’t soon forget. He feels her legs get weak as he does and pushes the toy in all the way, smirking at the choked gasp she makes. “Now, take this cock for me. Pet, why don't you let me hear how much you want this?”   
“No… no, the neighbors.”  
“Scream for more, or I’ll stop.”  
“I… I want it!”  
“Louder.”  
“I want it!”  
“Tell me, exactly what you want.”  
“I want you to fuck me with your toy, Master!” Iri yells loudly against the warm shower tiles, the cock pushing in harder and faster than before. She can hear Ray urging her to be louder, to truly scream as he twists the toy with each movement until Iri can’t hold it back any longer. All the anger and frustration pouring out in her voice as Ray drills her with his toy. “Fuck me harder with that cock, Master!” Iri screams out and leans her head back onto Ray’s hot chest, her body at his mercy and the man cruelly slows down. “Master, please!” Iri begs him desperately as he removes the toy, but it’s quickly replaced in her ass hole and the knotting function is turned on stretching her open almost obscenely so. “Master!” She yelps in pain at her ass being opened painfully, but he leaves her little time to complain as Ray flips her to face him. “Master?”  
“Good Pets cum after their Master, and however Master decides they should.” Ray tells the woman whose eyes were hazy with pleasure and pain, but understood his meaning. Without even guiding her she falls gracefully to her knees; kneeling at his feet, she takes his cock greedily into her mouth, bobbing quickly, and reaching a finger behind him to play with his slick hole. Pushing inside the muscle she can tell he’d stretched himself recently and eased two in quickly, the man fucking her face as she worked his prostate. Ray cumming swiftly from the pleasure and looking down at the young woman's mouth sucking him dutifully; he watches Iri swallow his seed eagerly, milking his cock for all that it had as her fingers come back to massage his balls. He lets her stay there sucking lightly until the stimulation becomes too much, and has to push her head back. Her mouth coming off with a loud pop that makes him purr in satisfaction. Pulling her back to her shaky feet, he falls to his knees, and pushes her thighs open wide. Allowing her legs to rest on his shoulders so his face is buried deep inside of her, and uses the back of shower to support the brunt of her weight. Her hands come to rest gently in his hair as he eagerly laps at her folds, sucking, and licking everywhere, spelling the longest words he could think of against her clit. Ray can feel her muscles clenching, her body writhing in pleasure above him meaning she was close, pulling his mouth back quickly, and he hears a desperate whine when he turns his face up to meet her eyes. Her eyes normally a calm blue were wild with delight, the blue was so dark it almost seemed gray; she was so focused on her pleasure causing a moan to come from his own throat as he sees her need. “Pets ask to cum.”  
“Master please, oh please let me cum… Master, I need to cum, won’t you let me cum… I’m being such a good girl for you, I’ll do anything you want if you let me cum. Anything, Master just please let me cum.” Iri implores the man, her tone stained with desperation and her muscles tight with denial. “Master please!”   
“Of course you can cum Pet, cum now.” Ray demands as he pulls back enough to let her rest on his lap so he can work his fingers inside of the sloppily wet hole, a satisfying slick sound created with each slide of his fingers as she screams in ecstasy.  
“Oh god yes! Yes!... Thank you, Master! Thank you!” Iri screams loudly in pleasure, her head tossed back and her muscles lax against the shower causing Ray to hold her entire weight as he slid them down to the basin of the shower. The teen can only repeat thank yous as Ray lets her ride out her orgasm in his lap, even purring when he teases the dildo out of her other hole. He says nothing as he sits with her in the shower, her eyes closed, and her neck bared to him in a submissive manner.   
“You’re a very good girl Skye, now be still so I can clean you up.” Ray tells the weak girl who offers no resistance as the man washed her thoroughly. Once satisfied that they were both clean, he turns off the water, and picks her up off the floor where she lay with her eyes fluttering sleepily. “Time for bed Skye.”   
“Mmmk… whatever you say, Master.” Iri purrs sleepily into his shoulder as he carries her to the bedroom, where a little to his surprise Ryan rested with pursed lips, and an annoyed look in his lusty blue eyes.   
“You didn’t answer your phone, and I got worried Kitten… Why is she here?” He whispers softly to the man, gesturing to the young woman sleeping soundly on his lover’s shoulder. A possessive dark growl starts to rise from his throat, but Ray silences it swiftly with a single stern look.  
“Ry, can we talk about this in the morning please… she just sucked the literal life out of me through my cock, and she’s dead asleep in my arms.” Ray asks the man with a sigh, he knew he’d have to tell him but this was too quick… fuck Ryan and his creepy fucking check ins. “She needs structure, and I can give her that… for now my sweet wolf… Her father has been; he’s been cruel and I won’t make her go back to him.”  
“You should have told me… or at least waited a day before you fucked her.”  
“Only toys and fingers, no penetration and she needed it… The way she moaned for more as I rammed a toy inside of her, I know you could hear her begging for more... and I know you wanted to watch… perv.” Ray tells him with a teasing smile that caused the man to chuckle lightly, but Ray could smell the hint of arousal on his lover's dewy scent. “Can you help me dress her, and then leave... I don’t think she wants you here just yet.”   
“So demanding Master Ray, but put her down; I can help.” Ryan taunts with his own gentle tone as the younger man rolls his eyes at the gent, Ray pulls out a pair of clean boxers and one of the older man’s shirts. “Why my shirt?”  
“Comfier than mine.” Ray lies as he pulls her limbs through the shirt’s holes, it was really because she needed structure and safety, and there was no better smell for that than a strong Alpha scent… she hadn’t presented yet, but her inclination to Alpha scents gave him a hunch that she’d be an Omega, so right now she needed cuddles, strong scents, and affection. Once the girl was dressed, tucked in, and snoring lightly on Ray’s pillow. Ryan pulls Ray in for a bruising kiss, his lips pressed deathly close, and hard on the younger man's lips.   
“Mine…. But god damn does she taste good on you.” Ryan purrs in approval, pushing his tongue deeper and tasting every part of his mouth in an attempt to get more of her sweet flavor. Ray can only smile at his lover's sentiment, and smirks when he feels his alpha's cock pressed hard against his flaccid one. “One day, when she’s more comfortable we’ll share her.”  
“I can’t wait… now leave Mad King, before she wakes up.”   
“Be a good boy Kitten, or I’ll show her what a master does to naughty boys and girls.”


	3. Prom Date... Ray, Iri, and Now Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray, Iri, and the introduction of Ryan.

It had been several months since her fight with Burnie and whilst she said she was never going back again, it felt wrong to exclude her father Joel from her life. Burnie may be a selfish ass, but her father Joel had never been anything near the other... so that brought her too now, prom night, a high school tradition that she really couldn't care less about. In fact she dared to say that she hated Prom, she hated her hair, and she most certainly hated her dress. The blue gown looked like a fairy tale princess, and to be honest that didn’t fit her aesthetic at all. She had wanted a black one to match her attitude, but Joel had thrown a fit in the store saying that he wasn’t going to let her go like that… something about her looking like an angel of death, or something or other. So that led her to this blue monstrosity that… that she would admit gave her very flattering bust lines…. And perhaps the blue did accentuate the copper color of her hair and her pale skin… Maybe, just maybe her Papa was right….. Maybe…. Maybe he was right about other things too, things about her other father Burnie.   
“Princess, come on… Ray is here.” Joel calls out loudly from the bottom of the stairs. Iri says nothing as she checks herself one more time in her bedroom mirror, and then slips her heels on before descending the stairs. Her fathers, making cooing sounds the whole time and even Ray could only smile brightly at his friend’s beautiful appearance.   
“Damn Skye… You sure do clean up well.” Ray purrs as he takes her arm and leans in close to her ear. His hot breath smelled sweetly of mint as if he’d just chewed some gum, and that had Iri wondering why he’d chew gum. “If I wasn’t gay, I’d bend you over that couch.” Is whispered lustily into her ear, and that was his game; he wanted to frustrate her like she’d done last week to him before she left for school and he'd left for work.   
“Shut up Ember.” Iri grumbles as she pushes the man playfully away… by man she meant twenty year old who was doing her a favor… It also didn’t hurt that she had an interesting relationship with her friend, for now it appeared they were only playing but she knew better. His brown eyes darkening in lust the longer he stared at her, his eyes drifting down to her chest every so often causing a blush to be felt on her cheeks. “Come on, let’s go.”  
“Pictures first!” Joel declares excitedly as he pulls out his phone and begins snapping pictures of the pair, and Iri couldn’t deny how nice this all would have been if she was actually going with a boy she loved… not a man who she let own her after a fight with her father, not to say that she didn't enjoy their relationship but it definitely wasn't apart of the ideal high school experience. However, Iri wasn’t sure why that thought crossed her mind, but when it did she felt her face fall… was he just her friend because she was his boss’ daughter. Her lips turned downwards and her eyes became dewy with un-shed tears, but she didn’t dare cry… no instead she wills herself to raise her head back up, and smile for the camera. Pushing through the anger and sadness as she chokes her tears down. Once the barrage of photos is done, Ray leads her away to the car, and Iri notes how it's different than his normal one. “Hey Ry.” Iri mutters knowingly as she takes a seat in the back of the car, she expects to be by herself, but Ray sits down beside her. His arms pulling the teen into his arms, despite the way she turns away from them.   
“Hello Iridessa, you look absolutely ravishing.” Ryan purrs warmly with a smile as he glances back in the rear view mirror to find the girl crying silently while facing the window. “Iri, Bambi what’s wrong?”  
“I’m not… a deer.” Iri chokes out as she sobs suddenly, turning towards Ray she buries her face in his shoulder. “I...I’m… I’m a whore.”   
“No, no you aren’t Skye.” Ray assures the shaking girl, he had a feeling she was going through something when she refused to answer his texts this morning, only answering his phone call with a shaky voice.  
“I want… I don’t want to go to Prom.” Iri cries to Ray who nods in understanding; Ryan says nothing as he listens somberly to the sullen girl, still sobbing into Ray’s shoulder.  
“Ry take us to the mall… Our girl needs some retail therapy.”   
“No Raymond, she needs to go to Prom with her friends.” Ryan says sternly, he remembers the threats from Burnie. “So that’s where we’re going.”  
“Ry, come on, she doesn’t want to go…. Ryan, we’re taking the girl to the mall, we’re going to get pizza, and then we’re going to your house to play games… and eat some ice cream.” Ray demands as he pulls the tie loose from his neck and Ryan sighs in defeat. The Latino knew by the way Ryan sighed he was going to get his way… Ryan was never able to deny his sweet kitten.  
“... Very well Kitten… but you’re explaining this to Burnie.” Ryan grumbles with irritation as the other man holds the hiccuping girl in his side.   
“I’m.. sorry.” Iri murmurs into Ray’s side and the man just chuckles as he picks up the girl’s face, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. He pulls his lips to hers gently and smirks the soft kiss, the high school senior does nothing, but close her eyes and lean into it. “Rr...Ray.”  
“You two smell delightful back there, but Iridessa I must ask you to stop kissing him… at least until I can watch.” Ryan commands as he shifts his gaze back to them, but his words fall on deaf ears as Iri sits on top of his Omega’s lap. The Alpha wanted to growl in anger, but the sight of them was positively sinful so reluctantly he’d allow it… Ryan knew why he was a chaperone for her anyways, Burnie was afraid of her fucking for money having no idea where his daughter truly was, so he was supposed to keep an eye on her. As an eighteen year old senior she was legal to do as she pleased, but the man was still trying to hold on… hell she wasn’t even living there most days, she was living with Ray at his place, and Ryan could feel the sexual energy between the pair… He could feel the tension building up in the small space, and he supposed letting his Omega play out his fantasy of fucking his prom date wouldn’t be that bad… as long as he got to watch.   
“I… I want.” echoes through the car’s back seat as they pull into Ryan’s driveway, he forgoes the other activities because of the moaning behind him.   
“Raymond, Iridessa…why don’t we go inside?” Ryan suggests with a warm smile as his stern tone draws the pair up from their ministrations. Ray’s eyes were blown wide from lust and his mouth was red from Iri’s lipstick.   
“Yeah...Come on Skye, I’m going to bend you over his couch and make you cum until you cry.”  
“...Ray do you love me?”  
“From the day I met you.” Ray promises her swiftly with such conviction that it seemed to brighten his warm grin even more as he lifts the light girl into his arms, and carries her into the house; he carries her into the living room and places her down on the couch. “Did you wear panties?” He asks as he kisses up her thighs with a playful smirk, chuckling when she shakes her head in no.   
“What a naughty girl… Tell me why?” Ryan asks as he sits down beside her on the couch, enjoying the view of Ray between her thighs as his tongue delved deep inside her causing the girl to gasp in pleasure. “Did you want our sweet Raymond between your thighs, lapping slowly at your clit, holding your thighs open even as you try to close them?” Ryan murmurs softly in her ear as the teen shivers with a gasp when Ray forces her thighs even wider and he keeps purring sensual words to her. It didn’t take Iridessa long to cum from Ray's skilled tongue causing Ryan to pull him back from the girl who was already slumping back against the couch with a content sigh. “Doesn’t seem like you’re crying yet Bambi.”   
“Wh..what?” Iri questions slowly, her eyes unfocused as her body works through the pleasure she’d just experienced. She knew this was bad, this had to be bad, there was no way in hell that she was this lucky. Iri couldn't deny how safe it felt to be sandwiched between these two, but that was short lived when she felt Ryan’s rough hands pushing her forward so he was able to get at the laces on the back of her dress. His calloused fingers were surprisingly delicate as he undid the silk ribbon that held the corseted top up, meanwhile his supple lips were soft against her the back of her slender neck. Placing tender kisses along the top of her back as he worked her free from the dress, tiny little gasps drawn from her throat at the alpha's touches. Ray pulls the blue dress down as Ryan lifted the confused girl into his arms, turning her to face him on his lap.   
“Tell me to stop and I will, you’re always safe in my arms… do you understand?” Ryan tells her solemnly making the young woman nod quickly in understanding, despite the sleepy look in her eyes. “Good, now tell me have you taken a knot before?” She shakes her head in no, most of the time the men pulled out before it got that far in fear of impregnating her. Iri isn’t sure why, but at her words Ryan seems to let out an even darker purr, his eyes taking on a hunger that she’d never seen quite so intense. His eyes seemed to turn so dark that they looked hazel in the low light of the gent's living room. “Do you wish to tonight?” He questions quietly, his tone of voice somewhat deeper too, almost wolfish in nature. However, this time when Iri says nothing her face must have contorted in fear because Ryan’s eyes softened back into a lighter blue, and his hands began to caress her bare chest slowly. “Don’t worry Bambi, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for that…. Someday.” Ryan murmurs as he spreads her thighs wide and flips her back around to face Ray. “I believe she’s more than wet enough Raymond.”   
“I’m sure she is.” Ray trails off as he surges forward, this time with his hard cock out and Iri can’t help the choking sound she makes when the man’s stiff length enters her. She’d taken bigger for sure, but his girth is what shocked her; she’d never been quite this full before, and looking up at Ray she can see the silent smirk still displayed proudly on his lips. Pulling out fully he slams himself back in, and notices how the quiet teen groans in a mix of pain and pleasure.   
“Raymond, be gentle with our little fawn…. She’s a beautiful creature and deserves to be treated with some sense of reverence.” Ryan scolds his eager Omega, he’d heard the way the man whispered her name in his sleep sometimes. The desire to breed her full of his cock and not just his fingers, Ryan had forbid him from entering her until tonight. Ryan knew exactly how excited the man had been for tonight; the sexual tension finally coming to a head at the dance…. Well except they never made it to the dance. No now, they were on his couch fucking this girl’s brains out, and Ryan got a fantastic view of the whole thing, but he couldn’t deny he felt a little left out. “Ray, stop for a minute.” He commands suddenly, noting the sounds of displeasure leaving both of their mouths. “Hush, you greedy things, I just want to join in… can’t leave me out your Alpha can you?” He questions with a playful tone and notes how they make apologetic sounds as they stand up, but he shushes them with a single look. “Iridessa, on your knees here please… and Ray back where you were… Perfect.” Ryan murmurs as he takes his position by Iri’s head. “Now, I believe you know what I want Bambi.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“... Daddy… call me Daddy.” Ryan asks hesitantly, and notices how the girl’s face lights up in a hot blush, but she nods approvingly. Ray's own face bearing a hot blush at the sound of his Alpha's request.  
“Yes Daddy.” Iri says softly, her blue eyes meek as they meet Ryan’s confident ones and the blush both men bore on their faces nearly pushes Iri over the edge. Ryan's eyes shifting from their light blue to a darker one, that wolfish hunger back again as Iri stared up into his gaze.   
“What a good girl you are my little fawn…. So obedient for Daddy.” Ryan praises with a fair deal of arousal; he’d never been particularly fond of young ladies, but the desperation and need this one reeked of did something for him. It created a sense of urgency to save her, but from what he didn’t know and right now with her mouth pressed fully against his crotch he doubted he was helping anyone other than himself. However, tomorrow he’d ask Geoff about her. Despite the man’s clear disdain for her he had to know something about Burnie's daughter. This pretty young girl whose soft mouth was now full of his cock with Ray behind her rocking in as he pulled out. Creating an easy rhythm that suited all parties involved. Ray was the first of the trio to cum, a subtle moan letting Ryan know he was done, and the way his hips pressed in harder than before. His eyes shifting over to Ryan who smirks at the sated Latino. Pulling himself out Ray falls back to sit down and rest, Ryan at this point pulls out. “Come here Bambi, come sit on my lap.” Ryan urges as he takes a seat beside Ray and watches Iri crawl over to him. Her lips puffy from sucking his cock and he can see her thighs glistening with a mix of slick and cum. She says nothing as she seats herself down on his cock, a sultry moan leaving her throat as she does. “Go slow Iridessa, we have all night.” Ryan purrs to the eager young lady, her thighs shaking as she tries to ride him slowly. Her hips become more erratic in their movements as she reaches closer and closer to cumming.  
“Da...Daddy I…. Daddy, I can’t.” Iri whines to him in exhaustion as she seats herself down fully and leans forward to rest on his sweaty chest, purring softly against him, and taking a deep breath catching his heavy masculine scent. “Daddy.” She moans quietly as her body is racked by orgasmic shudders, leaving her limp and pliant in Ryan’s arms.   
“Mhmm?” Ryan hums in a questioning tone, his eyes shifting down to take her in. Her alabaster skin glowing pale white in the light, her hair still curled in long ringlets with half of it pinned up in a bun. She tries to speak but Ryan shushes her as he pulls the pins out of her head, a soothing hand drawing shapes on the small of her back. It can’t have been more than ten minutes before he hears her mumble a quiet apology. “Shh, I don’t need you to finish me Bambi… just rest.” Ryan assures the sleepy girl as he carries her to his bathroom, Ray was already there with the dimmer light low and the bathtub filled with warm water. Attempting to lower her gently down into Ray's waiting arms he notes how tightly she clings to his body.  
“Daddy, no… Daddy, I’ll be good.” Iri whimpers into his neck softly, her eyes fluttering open for a brief moment before closing again. At this her grip finally loosens and Ryan is able to lower her down completely to Ray who begins lathering up a wash cloth.   
“Kitten, is she always like this?”  
“Hmm?.... Oh you mean vulnerable?” Ray answers with a sigh as he continues cleaning with a far away look in his eyes. “She’s been like this since I’ve known her, and I’m sure there’s a reason, but… but she’s only ever like this after she orgasms.”   
“So tell me how often does that happen?”  
“It started as hugging, snuggling, and soon it lead to kissing ... and you know what comes next. Though, it usually isn't anything more than my fingers or my toys.” Ray explains to his Alpha who just sighs inwardly at the man's honesty. Ryan wanted to huff in annoyance, say that the man should have taken it slower with her, but he knew that the pair were simply undeniable and after listening to her desperate sounds Ryan very much doubted he could have denied the girl anything. He supposed it should be considered cheating, something he’d have to talk to him about another day but he still remembers the first time he caught them after a scene at the Latino's apartment... the pair sated, and sleepy. Not to mention how relaxed Ray was the days after the pair played their games. “Anyways she gets real clingy after she cums, and especially if I’m wearing your shirts or sweaters… the smell of a strong alpha relaxes her fully, I guess.” Ray conjectures with a shrug, doing his best to wipe the makeup off her face before the girl suddenly jolts up fearfully. Her eyes big and her posture rigid as she stood in the tub staring at both of them in mild shock.   
“I need to go.” Iri declares abruptly, her eyes scanning for a towel but the sound of a sonorous rumble stops her.   
“Finish your bath, and I’ll take you to bed… and in the morning we’ll take you home.” Ryan says sternly to the nervous girl, she looked even more submissive when he meets her light blue eyes. He expects resistance from the teen, but she just nods her head in compliance, and sank back down into the warm water where Ray hummed softly as he continued to clean her. Once satisfied that she was free of sweat and cum Ray gestures to Ryan who scoops her up easily and wrapped her in a warm towel. Taking her in his arms to his bedroom, and tugs one of his shirts over her bare body, leading her to his bed, and guiding her to rest on his pillow while he went back for Ray. The man was already drying off in the bathroom with his normal snarky smile that Ryan knew Ray was ready for another round. “She’s asleep in the bed Kitten, and I think it would do you well for a good night’s rest… all things considered.”   
“What?”  
“Oh you know Burnie is going to have a fit tomorrow when he sees those bruises you left on her neck, and I’m sure he’ll smell us on her.”   
“Ehh, she’s a beautiful young woman and I don’t fear the reaper.” Ray boasts with a smile, his brown eyes shining with rebellion. “I’ll never deny Team Stray.”   
“Hush will you… just take her to the office tomorrow and make some content with the woman. That should keep her safe from him… for now.” Ryan shushes as they make their way back to the room where the small teen lay shivering under his comforter, her body tightly curled in on itself on the large mattress. “Bambi?” Ryan whispers to the shaking woman who sat up instantly at the sound of her name while reaches blindly for him… this level of devotion made his chest ache to hold her. Slipping into the sheets beside her, he notes how Ray had went for another blanket before joining them, lying on her other side, creating a sandwich, and trapping the young woman between them. For now she would stay right here, safely between them, and out of harm’s way… but realistically how long could that last.


	4. Ray, Iri, and Ryan the bitter end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month or so after Prom night, and how despicable Geoff truly was.

Iridessa stood at the front of her school, a private institution that prided itself on higher technology and creativity… or some bullshit like that. She didn’t care much for the idea behind the school or really the students either, rather she cared just for the access to higher technology. Here, she was able to work on animation and prepare for a future working as an artist at her… her legal guardian’s company. She was hesitant to use the word father because every time he got drunk he called to remind her that she was just a mistake to him… and no matter how many times she changed her number he always found it; Iri suspected Joel was giving it to him for emergency purposes because try as she might she could never hate her Papa. However, that didn’t matter as she pulled at the pleated material of her skirt. Even though she had showered after gymnastics practice and dried off thoroughly it seemed the material desired nothing more than to be up her ass… literally. Rolling her tired shoulders back, and popping her arm muscle in annoyance she decides to just leave the skirt. She’d be taking it off anyways when she got back to Ray’s, he liked to make her undress as soon as she entered. Something about leaving her stress at the door, and helping her to slip into a more obedient head space. It had been several months since Ray had taken on the role of master for her, he gave her structure in a turbulent situation, and she would never know the right way to thank him when this was all over. He wasn’t cruel in the least bit… which was surprising considering that all the men before in this situation had done awful things to her. They’d acted out their twisted fantasies on her body, leaving her bruised and beaten in some cases. However, Ray had been terribly kind to her as he cared for her, he told her what to do, when to do it, and how to do it in such a respectful manner that sometimes it brought tears to her eyes. His instructions were simple and his affections were given easily, causing her mind to become fuzzy with the praises he gave her. Though, as wonderful as this was Iri knew she wouldn’t remain in this relationship limbo much longer; Ryan was over far more frequently lately or Ray was on his way over after he picked her up from school. Most times Ryan invited her along and they’d hangout together, listen to Ryan ramble about some subject neither of them cared particularly about but rather enjoyed listening to his passion, or play games or go to movies together… but sometimes she would be made to wait downstairs while they did other things, things that Iri would wonder silently about as she watched TV in the living room waiting for them. For now though, Ray assured the young woman that Ryan cared little about what he did in his spare time, especially when it involved her, but Iri knew better. She had seen the hunger in Ryan’s eyes when she entered the apartment and he sat on the couch waiting and watching her with a sultry smirk. Quietly observing as she stripped off her uniform and slipped into a lace nightgown Ray always put by the front door. She’d never been terribly shy about her body given that in gymnastics things slip out occasionally, but the way the Alpha watched her made Iri shiver inside. Her body unsure whether to be aroused by his presence or angered by his intrusion into her and Ray’s special time… however, before she can ponder it more a car pulls up that Iri recognizes as Ryan’s instead of Ray’s. She says nothing as the car engine dies and Ryan opens the car door, getting out. His eyes scanning the parking lot for her and smirking when they find her, his normal darker blue becoming a brighter blue as his lips turn into a pleasant smile... and Iri couldn't lie, the way the man smiled at her always put butterflies in her stomach.  
“Bambi…. Have you been waiting long? Ray is still busy at the office and he asked me to pick you up, said he didn’t want someone to snatch your cute ass up.” Ryan tells the girl, even quoting with his fingers when he gets to the last bit. Iri just smiles warmly at the words and shrugs, her mind and body tired after today’s long workout. The gent takes her silence as a good thing and offers her a hand off the cement curb where she sat, and then picking up her backpack and gym bag before she can say anything.   
“I can get those.”  
“Hush Bambi, you’ve had a long day from what Ray tells me and mine has been particularly easy… so it's no trouble to me, besides can’t have Ray’s pretty little pet stressing.” Ryan purrs playfully into her ear as he wraps an arm around her waist to draw her in. “Now let’s go home.” He murmurs as he leads her to the car, even opening the door for her in such a gentlemanly fashion that it sets Iri on edge.   
“Why… Why are you doing this?” Iri questions as he pulls out of the school parking lot, her eyes scanning his body warily. “Ray is my Master and friend, but… but you, I don’t understand.”  
“I like the idea of you Bambi.”  
“The idea of me?”  
“A sweet young girl in need of saving, a damsel in distress.” Ryan explains to the girl who balks at this, her body tensing at his words. “A beautiful young fawn, too pure for this world.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Of course you are Bambi, all un-presented Omegas are.” Ryan scoffs his tone light, and his words were seemingly undeniable.  
“I’m not an Omega!” Iri snaps at him, her body bristling at his blatant disrespect. “I’ll be an Alpha, and you know it!”  
“No Bambi, you won’t… You’ll be a gentle Omega, who wishes to be bred constantly… just like my sweet Kitten.” Ryan purrs as he teases a hand at the top of her thighs, pushing the skirt up higher, and appreciating the easy moans that fall from her lips. As if on cue Iri gasps at his touches, jerking her thigh away, and pulling the skirt back down she glares at the chuckling Alpha. “Oh don’t be so bashful Bambi, you have no problem with me touching in front of Ray.”   
“Yeah because… because he was there.” Iri murmurs softly to the alpha, she wouldn't deny that after Prom the alpha had become much more hands on per-say but she still didn't like it without Ray being around. The thought of touching a mated man without the other's consent made her stomach turn, especially with her Master's mate.  
“You don’t trust me?”  
“It's not that… I do.” Iri stutters out softly, it was true she’d come to put some faith in the alpha, but she wasn’t sure if she liked being alone with the predatory man just yet.  
“Then settle Bambi, and let me play… I will stop if you ask me.” Ryan states with a soothing chitter that the teen can only purr back at; she tries to stop herself, but Ryan can tell by the way her scent changes she desperately wants to be held. So when they pull into his garage he wastes no time in parking the car and urging her into the house. From there he gives her, her usual attire, and beckons for her to come to the couch. Lying her down on her stomach he sits on the back of her thighs and begins to knead her tight muscles. Iri’s first reaction is to buck up, but when he squeezes a cluster of tightened tissue she feels herself go lax underneath him. Allowing the man to do as he pleased to her neck and shoulders, this soon leads to him moving his hands down her back, and massaging the young woman into a mess of whimpering please beneath him. Eventually the man pulls back and smirks at her saddened sound when he pulls his hands back. “It’s time to make dinner Bambi, be a good girl, and I'll see about asking your Master for some play time.”  
“Yes Daddy… Carry me?” Iri questions sleepily as she bats her eyelashes and yawns at him widely with a tired pout causing Ryan to sigh with a smile at her antics. He doesn’t say anything though, choosing to lift her up into his arms, and chitters soothingly while she wraps herself around him tightly.   
“You’re light… Isn’t Raymond feeding you?”  
“I’m… not hungry.” Iri mumbles sleepily into his shoulder, nuzzling her face close to his scent glands and nosing in deeper. Ryan frowns at her words disapprovingly, knowing exactly what the girl was trying to do, and he wouldn’t allow it. Sitting her down on a nearby counter he begins chopping vegetables and other food needed for the meal, feeding her small bites of carrots and cucumbers from the salad as she watched silently.   
“You don’t have homework do you Fawn?” Ryan questions gently as the young woman yawns widely again and shakes her head. The man doubted she’d be awake after they ate dinner judging by the drowsiness in her tired blue eyes.  
“No Daddy.” Iri mumbles in response, her head fuzzy from being in this head space and around Ryan alone… as well as something else, her head ached and the pain Ryan eased away earlier was back. “No Daddy, I don’t… finished at practice.”  
“Good girl, now why don’t we go settle down on the couch and wait for Raymond?” Ryan urges the unusually sleepy girl as he puts the food in the oven. Turning to leave he smirks when she makes a quiet noise, and remains seated where he put her. He had told her to stay and she was, picking her back up he watches her smile pleasantly at him when she’s back in his arms. “Fawn, are you feeling alright?”  
“Mhmm… just fuzzy.” Iri responds softly, her eyes closed and her nose buried deep into his neck. She doesn’t even realize they’ve moved until she’s readjusted in his lap, and her shivering body is covered with a blanket. Iri doesn’t even bother trying to shrug out of his strong grip as he tucks her head under his chin, resting his head lightly on the top of hers.   
“You feel warm Bambi, does anything hurt?” Ryan asks after a few minutes of feeling her forehead. “Oh Fawn, you’re burning up.”  
“Mmm fine.” Iri slurs out lethargically, her body lax against Ryan. However, she does groan slightly when he pulls himself away from her, and opens her eyes wide in sudden fear. “Ry?”  
“Shh, I’m going to get a thermometer Bambi.” Ryan tells her as he covers her again and watches as she shivers violently with tears in her eyes. “I’ll be right back Bambi.” He assures the tearful girl who silently cries in front of him, using the back of her hand she wipes the tears away, and with this he leaves to go get the thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Returning quickly he finds the girl lying back down and still shivering silently. Standing beside her he turns the machine on and places it under her tongue, noting how pliant she was to his treatment. Petting her head softly he waits for the quiet beep to signal it was done, and offers the teen a quiet rumble in comfort when it does finish. Pulling it out he reads the display and sighs softly. “103.3… that’s not good Bambi, come on let's go get you some medicine Bambi.” Ryan murmurs as he picks her up and wraps the blanket back around her, re-entering the kitchen he sets her back on the counter, and picks through his cabinet until he finds a bottle of ibuprofen, handing her two she swallows them easily, and waits for more instructions. Her blue eyes staring into his with a level of obedience that Ray didn’t even show him on his best days. They were counting on him to help ease her struggle and make her feel better. Rumbling softly he pulls her to his chest in comfort as the girl starts to whine loudly.   
“Hurts… my body.” Iri groans as she suddenly lurches forward, her body racked by vomiting; Ryan didn’t even have time to move before she covered him in bile and half chewed food. Turning to face her with an unpleasant sigh he says nothing as she starts to sob. “I’m… I’m sorry.”   
“Shh, shh it’s okay Bambi… let’s go get you in the bath.” Ryan hushes as he lifts the shaking girl in his arms, and takes her upstairs to the large bathtub. Rinsing the vomit off first he undresses her slowly and sighs when she sobs harder. “Iridessa, I know it’s cool, but you’re too hot.”   
“I..I want Ray.” Iri stammers out brokenly to him, her body shivering in the cool water. “Rrraaayy!” She starts to yell and at this Ryan hears Ray call out for her. “RAY!” Iri screams loudly causing Ryan to jump back in surprise, and at this moment he can hear running feet through his house.   
“Iridessa, I’m coming!” Ray calls out, his footsteps grew louder and Ryan can hear his Omega's breathing becoming more and more ragged. As he finally comes to the bathroom he finds Iridessa squirming against Ryan’s arms as he held her in the water. "Ryan, what are you doing?"  
“Raymond, she’s sick and I’m trying to reduce her fever… and as you can tell she puked on me.” Ryan explains tiredly as he releases the girl for a moment and watches her stare up at Ray with tearful blue eyes. The younger man doesn’t even give him an answer before he strips and joins her in the cool water. His lips chattering lightly as he pulls the girl into his arms soothingly.   
“Pet, what’s wrong?” Ray asks gently as he picks up a rag and covers it in soap, washing the woman’s chest slowly. “Hmm?”  
“I… I wanted you.” Iri murmurs quietly, her tone shaky as her body is contorted by the two men in an effort to get the vomit off of her chest as well as out of her hair. Next Ray pulls the shower head down and attempts to hold it to her head, but she struggles away. “No… No, Ray.”  
“Bambi, be still for us and it’ll be over in just a moment… just a single.” Ryan starts in an attempt to soothe the fragile girl, but is cut off by the dark growl that tears through her throat and comes out her bared teeth. The sound does little but surprise the pair of men, the Alpha of the two smirks before letting out one of his own roars, loud enough that it caused her to shrink back towards Ray, shaking in fear, and allowing the man enough time to douse her head in water. “You’re lucky you’re cute Bambi, otherwise there’d be consequences.” Ryan tells while tapping her nose with his finger and the girl nods her head slowly in quiet understanding, and allows Ray to do what he needed to, even as she whined and cried about being cold. Once all of them were rinsed off Ryan pulls the drain plug and takes Iri into his arms, wrapping her a fluffy towel and sitting her on the counter. Draping a towel around Ray’s hips, he notes how the man purrs approvingly, and noses himself into his Omega’s neck. Placing soft kisses along his neck as Iri sits patiently on the counter, her body too tired to move, and her mind content to let the pair baby her. When Ryan is done he grabs a towel and wraps it around himself smirking at his pliant Omega who casts a worried glance over to where Iri sat. “Come on baby girl, let’s get you in some clothes, and then something to eat.” Ryan murmurs gently as he puts her on her feet and leads her to the bedroom much to her displeasure. “Bambi, I am not going to carry you everywhere…. I don’t want you to become a spoiled brat like my Kitten over there… He’s so whiny when he doesn’t get his way.” Ryan adds with a chuckle causing the woman to smirk quietly and Ray to scoff loudly in indignation. “Oh, don’t act like it isn’t true.”  
“Says the man who complains when I make him take off a baseball hat.” Ray quips with a light tone that causes Ryan to make his own scoff.   
“I like your hat.” Iri adds quietly to the conversation causing the alpha to pull her into his arms for a quick snuggle, kissing gently at her clean head.  
“Of course you do, my kind Bambi.”  
“Betrayed! By my own Pet, tis a cruel world we live in.” Ray cries out in mock hurt as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and searches for a shirt. Ryan and Iri roll their eyes at his dramatics as the gent hands her a pair of her booty shorts and his own tank top. The group gets dressed quickly and Ryan watches the girl lie herself down in the bed, and is about to pull up the covers before he stops her.  
“You need to eat something, and then my sickly Fawn, you need to go right to bed… I’ll check your temperature before you go to sleep… Oh and I’ll call the school, you won’t be going tomorrow. Ray tell her coach what has happened.” Ryan says as he picks the unwilling girl back up into his arms and carries her down to the table while Ray goes to tend to the food in the oven. The elder man sets her down on a chair and notes how she groans at the loss of him.   
“You can’t leave me... I'm cold.”  
“See this is why I shouldn’t be carrying you everywhere… Spoiled Fawn.” Ryan accuses quietly, chuckling as Ray enters with a bowl and crackers, placing them in front of the girl who now sat coughing weakly in the chair. Her eyes were no longer just sleepy, but now they were rather dull and the way she turned her head away made from them made Ryan think this was getting worse. So now as he watched the girl sit and stare blankly ahead, her eyes barely open as she sat there. “Bambi, eat your soup… just a little.”   
“My… my body hurts….and I don’t.” Iri mutters painfully as she closes her eyes to lie weakly on the table, she wasn’t even being dramatic. It felt like her brain was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to just lie down on a bed and never move again… however, Ryan kept talking at her, he put the spoon to her lips and kept trying to get her to pick up her head. “I can’t.”  
“You can Skye, come on.” Ray urges, trying as well but she just stays where she was, and it was at this that he begins to worry. The teenager would play, even be a bit dramatic, but he didn’t like the way she refused to pick her head up, something felt wrong about it. Shifting his gaze up to Ryan, who silently collects her and takes her back to the bed, tucking her in tightly before heading back downstairs to grab his phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart, he listens silently as the rings for the fifth time before a sleepy hello is sounded.   
“Geoffrey, she’s very sick… too sick for just the flu.”   
“So?”  
“Geoffrey, don’t do this… I know Todd has enough strength to cleanse this from her body…. I’ll… I’ll leave her Geoff, I’ll even make Ray stop seeing her like this… You can make her forget can’t you?” Ryan bargains quickly, noting how the man sighs through his nose but Ryan can tell by the way he hears Gavin’s worried voice in the background that he’ll agree. As much as this would hurt Ray to go back to just being friends… it would save her life, and perhaps maybe Geoff would come to understand.   
“I’ll be over in ten minutes.” Geoff tells him with an angry sigh as he hangs up the phone, leaving Ryan alone in the dark of his office. He turns to go find Ray, to tell him, but the sight of Ray’s distraught face tells him that his Omega had already heard.   
“You know that’s not the flu… you can smell him… You still remember it, don't you?” Ryan questions the man somberly who nods his head solemnly, tears already beginning to stream down his face. Ryan pulls him into his arms tightly, and allows him to nuzzle into his neck. “She’ll be safer this way, and we’ll… Michael still has an apartment right?”  
“Ye.. Yeah he does, why?”  
“I’m going to kick her out, and you’re going to tell Michael she needs to stay with him… Tell Michael… Tell him anything, Erik won’t mess with him.” Ryan says almost frantically, Michael was still under the protection of an old friend and this way Iri would be lumped in too. “Lucius, will protect them… he still has a thing for Michael…. She’ll be safe.”  
“Luci...Lucius is still watching him?” Ray stammers out in a mix of fear and disgust, that man was a ex-marine with a mean streak, and a lust for young men with copper curls. Michael had his fair deal of problems and that man was one of them, it created a sense of unease in his mind and it was difficult for him to shake it off. For weeks at a time Michael would be trapped in his apartment, doors locked, windows bolted, and streaming from his home set up just to avoid any chance of interacting with the man. They didn’t know what he did to him, but it must have been something terrible for him to shut down like that each time there was even the smallest hint of Lucius.   
“It can’t be helped, he’s stalking him… at least that’s what Godric says, he can feel Lorraine lurking in the man’s shadow… she is keeping a watchful eye on him and I… Only Geoff can really knock that predator off of him.” Ryan mumbles, trying to pull Ray from his neck to look into his eyes but the man pushes himself in further. Saying nothing he just allows his Omega comfort for now, knowing that Geoffrey would be coming any minute now, and he’d have to do something incredibly cruel to the young woman he loved… Ryan knew it, he knew that Ray loved her and this was going to break his heart.   
“She’ll hate me…. She’ll hate me so fucking much.”   
“She won’t even know… Geoff will.”  
“Ryan, it won’t.”  
“.. it doesn’t matter Raymond, it must be done!” Ryan states with finality, as he pulls Ray to face him. The man was starting to panic, the room flooding with a sickly sweet smell of rotting roses.   
“What, needs…. To ...be done?” Iri asks as she stumbles into the room, her body leaning on the door frame.   
“Iridessa!” Ray cries out as the girl wavers against the wall, her body giving out fully as she drops to the floor. At the sound of yelling they hear Geoff’s worried voice call out for them, his footsteps echoing through the hall. As the eldest Alpha appears, they watch Iri’s body begin to seize, her mouth starting to froth as she lay on the floor. “Geoff, she’s… Geoff help her!” Ray nearly screams fearfully when he meets the man’s eyes. He says nothing as he begins working his powers through her body, his healing skills were limited in ways, but good enough to cleanse the toxin from her. It takes maybe a minute before she settles down and just lies there silently, at this Geoff turns to Ryan.   
“What do you want erased Ryan?” Geoff asks solemnly, noting how Ray doesn’t even raise his head to look at him, his eyes transfixed on Iri lying asleep on the hard wood floor. “All of it?”  
“Just… Just the sex… can you leave… their friendship Geoff, just the sex.” Ryan mutters with a heavy heart, the words stuck in his throat when he watches Ray pull her into his arms, sobbing brokenly.   
“I can… Ray, you need to.”  
“Leave her alone!... Just leave her… I love...I love her!” Ray yells bitterly to the men who say nothing, allowing Ray to have his last few tender moments with her. “Ry, you can’t do this…. You can’t do this Geoff!”  
“Enough Raymond, let Geoffrey do this.” Ryan states in a deadpan tone, his voice stern as he meets Ray’s tear filled eyes as he rocks with her limp body.   
“Gavin, I can smell you… Get Raymond, take him to another room. Now.” Godric commands coolly, switching over control from the man to the wolf willfully, having no desire to break his Kitten’s heart like this. At his discovery Gavin walks around the corner and gently pulls at Ray until he releases her, once free he tugs him to the master bedroom away from them. The sounds of Ray’s distraught sobs echoing through the nearly silent house. “Geoffrey, now… before I lose my resolve too.” Godric admits with a pained look in his eyes, letting this un-presented woman out of his care made his chest ache painfully.   
“Very well.” Geoff answers dutifully, his powers searching and destroying her memories with as much precision he could, leaving the tender moments when possible. When he’s done the look on his face must have been remorseful because Godric switched back to Ryan. “You need to start a fight with her… for this to really stick… Rage clouds memories the best.”   
“I can… I can do that.” Ray offers quietly as he wipes the tears from his eyes and walks back out with Gavin. “I’m really good at pissing her off.” Ray adds with a chuckle, his eyes no longer just fixated on Iri on the floor but rather on Geoff who offered him a curt nod. “I’ll do it in the morning, and Monty has an extra office she can stay in for now… he says she’s ready to start and school’s out in a few months… She’ll be fine, she knows how to take care of herself.”  
“It’s for the best Ray, our little fawn will be fine.” Ryan assures him, pulling him into his arms for a light kiss and then lifts Iri into his arms. “We won’t leave her, we’ll just pull back for awhile.”  
“Gav, time to go.” Geoff says as he grabs the man’s hand, towing him out the house and to the car. Neither one of them speaking as they drive back to Geoff’s house, the realization of what the alpha had done setting in. “She’ll be fine… Apexes always are.”  
“... If she’s not it’s on you.” Gavin tells him with a serious look. “Because Erik will give her whatever he needs to get her… I don’t think Kody and Margaret would want.”  
“It doesn’t matter what they want, they’re dead.” Geoff answers in a cold tone, his mind burning with anger at the thought of that night.  
“Is that what Griffon would say?” Gavin questions the defensive man with a strained tone, his own heart aching for his friend’s wayward daughter. He knew her life had been rough, but this level of cruelty was almost obscene.   
“Don’t say her name… and I don’t care what you think Gavin…. I’m the Alpha and hear me when I say this, don’t help her… she needs to learn to take care of herself.”  
A couple days later   
Iri was alone again, cut off from Ray because of a stupid thing she’d said to him… now she was alone in the world with no where to go except back… back to her fucking father. She groaned at the thought as she pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders, adjusting her backpack too. It was cold in Austin this time of year and sleeping on a park bench tonight seemed impossible, but with no where else to be without causing problems in someone else’s life, it was the only way... However, before she can continue her pity party on a park bench, her phone rings with a number she didn’t recognize. Answering it slowly she hears the sound of a familiar voice.   
“Iri, I heard you’re looking for a place to stay… I have an empty bedroom and I’ll be frank, its fucking lonely here.” Michael states in a pleasant tone, his voice light and welcoming. “I’ll text you the address, get your ass over here, and stop wandering the fucking streets.”  
“Okay, thanks Michael… My white knight.” She teases with a light chuckle, but Michael could hear the relief in her voice.  
“Whatever you say Lass.” Michael answers in a tone that she knows he is wearing a pleased smirk on the other end of the line at his new nickname. Sitting up, she lets the a wave of relaxation wash over her, and begins heading in the direction that maps takes her in.  
Michael   
When he hangs the phone up, Michael turns to Ryan sighing in relief, and can see Ray already smiling brightly.   
“Thank you Michael, thank you so fucking much.” Ray says gratefully as he pulls the man in for a tight hug, a huge weight already lifted off of him. “She’ll be safe here.”  
“I’ll do what I can, but don’t tell Geoff… God knows the man will fucking lose it if he finds out.” Michael says worriedly, the alpha had taken a particular interest in him and the thought of Iri ruining it made him a little mad, but the girl couldn’t be left for Erik to snatch off the streets… they all knew what would happen if they just left her to him. “What about Lucius?”  
“He’s agreed to stay away, but still close enough to help… if it comes to that.” Ryan answers him and watches Michael’s shoulders physically drop down into a more comfortable position.   
“Then it's agreed; she’ll stay with me until she can manage on her own, or until she comes into her predator… or something else fucking happens.”   
“And we’ll keep an eye on her at the office… my sweet Skye.” Ray trails off in a sad tone; the very thought of her now, alone and scared in the streets was already bringing tears to his eyes.   
“Ray, it’ll be fine… thank you Michael.”   
“It’s my pleasure, defender of the weak and all… now get the fuck out of here before she shows up.” Michael mutters a smirk as he ushers them out of his apartment and begins to clean what he can before she shows up. It’d been awhile since he’d had a roommate, and he supposed it couldn’t be that bad having her for one. She was quiet and kept to herself for the most part, but she was still fun enough to play games with when the option arose… it’d be interesting to say the least and hopefully Geoffrey wouldn’t ever ask to come over if he and Gavin really did have an interest in him.


	5. Geoff's part to play in her tragedy

Geoff remembers the first time he saw her; the small beautiful baby he’d stolen from the facility at the behest of her parents. Her bright blue eyes searching his face curiously as he ran with her in the night. The sound of screaming and gunshots ringing out behind him, but not the sound of her crying… it was as if the infant knew what was at stake for her. He remembers placing her on the outskirts of town by Kody’s house in a cardboard box, the cleanest one he could find … just close enough that the man would hear her when she cried. He remembers watching in almost orgasmic relief when Kody ran right up to her box with a smile that could have melted the sun. Kody’s eyes already wet with tears as he picks up the seemingly abandoned infant, she quiets instantaneously, and gurgles happily at the man. The older predator scanned the area for any sign of the reason for the child to be alone, but it was empty save for Geoff who sat in a tree watching silently. Once Kody seemed satisfied that no one else was there the man just took the baby, and left back the way he came. Geoff can still feel the weight off his chest when the man shepherded her away.

Geoff remembers the next time he saw her, it was her first birthday party, and she was already beginning to walk alone. Her bright blue eyes still as striking as the first day he saw her, red hair in loose waves down her back as she called out Uncle Feff. Her chubby legs carried her right into his waiting arms and he couldn't help the way he smiled brightly while he tossed her high into the air. The sound of Margaret telling him to be careful still echoing in the back of his mind, and he can still smell the scent of baby shampoo from his memory... her face covered in obnoxiously pink frosting, he could hear the tearing of paper as the young man watched Kody and Margaret help her open presents. Geoff can also hear her crying for him as he left with Griffon out of the house, a disheartened Uncle Feff cried out as he sat in his car with Griffon. Her lips pouted as the sight of the infant's sad face, giving the girl one last look before they took off toward his house, and Griffon nearly tackled him that night in an attempt to conceive on his knot. 

The next thing Geoff remembers is the police coming to his home, and them driving him to the site of the wreck. His eyes dark when they spot Griffon’s broken body being zipped up in a black bag, and then the sight of Iridesscent sitting alone in the middle of it all. Her dark blue eyes filled with tears, and her body covered in butterfly stitches, as well as a thick blanket. It was at this moment Geoff sprinted to the shaking, frightened girl, her eyes wide with fear as he snatched her up.   
“Uncle Geoff, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” Iri repeats over and over as Geoff holds her tightly in his embrace; his mind reeling with confusion as the next words slip from her mouth. “You thought you could escape me so easily Fox… you fool.” comes from the girl’s mouth in a voice that wasn’t hers and it causes him to drop her as if she were on fire. He watches her connect with the hard ground suddenly, jarring her, and causing her to cry out in pain. Pulling himself back, he watches her eyes flick up to him in confusion, and pain. Reaching out to her, he puts a hand to her forehead, and cleanses whatever was inside of her… and then he cleanses himself from her mind… All the memories of happy times, all the memories of spending time with him and Griffon, leaving only a more detached version of him in her mind. “Mr. Ramsey?” Iri mutters painfully as she pulls herself free of his grip, her head in her hands as she grimaced at her surroundings. “My Dad… My Mom, Mrs. Ramsey…” She trails off in realization as she begins to cry again in front of him, her face full of hot tears as they trail down her bruised cheeks.   
“Just stay the fuck away from me Iridessa.” Geoff spits angrily, forcing himself to turn away from her coldly, leaving her once again to stand in the middle of the fray alone and unsure of what to do now. He remembers watching her stand there as people rush around her, her eyes full of sorrow as her parent's bodies are loaded into a van, and he can hear Todd screaming at him to go back, to help her but he couldn’t… It was too dangerous for her to be near him, especially with Erik so close the deranged predator probably looking to take both of them back to his facility. He’d need to disappear for a few months, go on a sabbatical… mourn Griffon’s loss, anything to get away from her before Erik came for them both. Maybe this way if she went into foster care she’d be safe from Erik for while… she’d be safer away from him. So as he left her standing there he sighs in a sense of minor relief when the police put her in their car and drive off the scene… but his relief is short-lived when he receives a phone call ten days later… a phone call from Burnie begging him to come back, to help him with Iri… begging him to come see her, but Geoff can’t… not yet, he didn’t know Kody would designate his younger brother as her caretaker, but he supposed that should have been obvious. His plan of staying away didn’t matter now, she was still here… She’d be fine though… Apexes always were, and maybe this way if she was around his crew more then she’d present sooner… it’d be safer that way… Jack and Ryan should be enough to ward off Erik for now. However, due to his hasty decision he’d have to pretend to hate her… but he could do that for now. He could do that to keep her safe. 

Geoff remembers hearing her scream in the dark parking lot, hearing the fear in her voice as she struggled against the figure in the dark. Hearing her cry out for help with such desperation that he gave up on his rules, sprinting to the sound of her screams, and ripping the man off of her. His fist connecting repeatedly with its body when he sees her state of undress. Iri did nothing as she laid there in fear, and surprise at the elder man's sudden appearance.   
“Geoff… Geoff, I…” Iri stammers as she tries to move, but is so distraught she shakes too hard to do anything besides stutter. Gavin however, is already pulling her pants up and helping her to her feet even as she trembles in his arms. When Geoff is satisfied by the bloody mess he and Michael made of the man, he turns to the woman whose captivating blue eyes are still wide with terror… the same terror he saw nine years ago when she was just a child… nine years ago when he forced her to be alone, but not this time. Scooping her up without a thought, he whisks her to his car, and tosses Michael her backpack, making decisions for the woman without even bothering to ask. Being the savior she needed, the man he knew Griffon would be proud of. “I.. I..”  
“Shh, I’ve got you now… I’ll protect you.” Geoff whispers into her hair, he didn’t know why he was crying but the tears were falling silently. “No more Kit, no more.” Geoff hushes her in the car as he pulls her to his neck, letting her inhale his bourbon-y scent for a few minutes before she pulls herself from his arms and settles in the seat beside him, in numb silence. He can hear Gavin whispering words of comfort to her, but the look in her eyes is one of pure hatred: a fire that Geoff had seen many times before in his Omegas… she was going to lash out in a moment… Her newly presented brain reeling with the events of the last few days, and the onslaught of hormones now flooding through her blood stream. Geoff had no doubt the woman was very delicate right now all things considered. He chances pulling her back into his chest and purrs softly to her, mildly surprised how easily she crumpled into his grasp. So as he held her in his arms on the ride home, Michael talks at him but Geoff doesn’t hear anything other than Iri whimpering softly against him. His mind so focused on the woman he didn’t even realize they were home until Gavin opened the door for him. From there he watches the woman spiral, hearing Michael try to calm her but she won’t hear it… so he does something he didn’t want to do. He yelled at her, made her feel small… made her feel like she needed him, and worst of all made her feel like an Omega. He didn’t like doing that, but it was the only way to keep her, keep her from going back out into the world by herself. This time he wouldn’t leave her to figure it out, this time Geoffrey would be there, and this time he would protect her.


	6. Michael and Iri, the explosive duo

Michael couldn’t stand watching her do this to herself, watching her sit in their office painting more and more morbid scenes. Team RWBY being decimated by Grimm over and over again, creating scenes that wouldn’t even be part of the series, just an outlet for her seemingly unending rage. Monty had kicked her out for the day due to her general broodiness and her snapping at everyone. He told her she needed to snap out of it before he had to reassign her to another project… and he only knew this because Ray had seen Iri storm out of her office, slamming doors and screaming at people who got in her way… it was odd behavior for her to be this aggressive over nothing so Michael told Geoff he felt sick and went home. When he arrived Iri was no longer just painting violent scenes in her office, rather she was screaming and breaking something; he could hear the smashing of glass and… and her loud sobbing a few moments later.   
“Iri, Lass?” Michael calls out warily as he shuts the front door and flips the locks quickly. “Iridessa?” He tries again, and he can hear her stop crying at the sound of his voice. She was attempting to silence the sobs, but he could still hear her hiccuping quietly  
“....Leave me the fuck alone Michael... Why don’t you just go suck Geoff’s cock of something?” Iri shouts through the door heatedly, and that really throws Michael for a loop. Her anger whilst usually harsh, almost never was directed blindly at him. “Just get the fuck.”  
“Alright you spoiled brat, this is my house, and you’re going to show me some fucking respect.” Michael snaps as he forces the door open, witnesses the mess she’d created. The office was coated in shredded up paper, broken figurines, and canvases that she’d ripped up. “Are you fucking kidding me!” Michael yells at her, his teeth bared at the woman who had stopped shouting and stared directly into his eyes in challenge. “Clean this up, or I’ll.”  
“What? Kick me out?.. Go the fuck ahead, I’ll figure something else out… I always do.” She spits at him bitterly and this is when Michael could see the fear already bubbling up in her usually bright blue eyes. The emotion causing them to cloud as she refuses to meet his softening brown ones. “Just fucking get rid of me, everyone else does anyways.”  
“I… I’m… Iridessa, I’m not getting rid of you… you aren’t a fucking pair of shoes asshole… Just let me get a broom.” Michael explains softly to the young woman who was once rigid with anger deflates at his gentle words. “It’s okay to be scared.”   
“I...I don’t… I just don’t know why I’m like this.” Iri mumbles as she draws her arms up and tries her best to pull the shirt over the angry red cuts. “I… it.” She stumbles over the words as Michael returns with a broom and watches her fiddle with her sleeves. Wasting no time he strides over to her and pushes her up against the wall. Her body lax in his arms as he nuzzles into her neck, relaxing the shaking woman fully against his body. Using his hands he pushes her arms above her head, and pulls at both sleeves simultaneously, revealing the still bleeding gashes. He shifts his gaze down to the woman who bares herself in submission, noting how easily she gave in to him.   
“You need a Master…. Or an Alpha.” Michael comments after watching her demeanor instantly change. “I’m telling Geoffrey about this… he can fix those.”  
“No… You aren’t telling anyone, I can fix them too… and I don’t need anyone.” Iri tells the man sternly, her eyes dark with worry as she turns to meet Michael’s upset face. “I.. I’ll be good.”  
“You better be or I’ll find someone to watch you.” Michael mutters as he pulls himself off of her and watches her slide down slowly into her mess. He said nothing as he sat beside her, both of them witnessing the destruction she’d created in her anger. Sighing, he pulls her to rest on his chest and kisses the top of her head. “You’ll be okay Iridessa, you will… but it’ll take time.” He murmurs having remembered his explosive outbursts after being freed from Lucius, pushing just because he could, and because he didn’t know what else to do.   
“I… I’m sorry.”  
“You always are, but… I think it’s time to talk about this… it’s time for you to step into yourself my Lass, and it starts with cleaning this up.” Michael explains to her as he points to the mess and then taps the side of her head lightly. “We start with the outside and we’ll work our way in.” Michael says with a sigh as he feels her start to cry against him. “We’ll pick up your pieces together… okay?”  
“Thank you.”  
“That’s what friends do.” Michael says with a smirk as he pulls her in for a soft kiss, a kiss that she leans into. “Now be a good girl and maybe I’ll give you something to play with.” He knew a little something about being angry, but he also knew that she wouldn't live much longer if she kept pushing everyone away.


	7. She still needs to be disciplined, and Gavin is just the man to do it.

Gavin was heated, Iridessa was screaming at him for something that he’d done and it’d pissed her off enough to corner him in the back of the building. She was really laying into the man, her eyes were full of hot tears that were already streaming down her face, a hand pointed at him accusingly.   
“How could you!”  
“Iridessa, calm down.” Gavin starts trying to soothe the angry, but frazzled woman. Her eyes were wild with rage, but her body was rigid with fear. Gavin knew that the young woman still feared confrontation, ever since the last time Burnie screamed at her in the office. He can still hear the shouts echoing through the building as the furious young woman matched his tone. The pair coming to blows, that had to be pulled apart by the nearby people. Geoff had been the one to grab his friend and Ryan had been the one to grab Iri as she kicked and thrashed in the gent's strong arms. Gavin can still hear her screaming obscenities after Burnie as Geoff drug him away. He could still feel the raw emotion of the woman as Ray and Ryan tried to calm her down… He knew what it was to be unwanted, but he never expected Burnie to be that aggressive. However, dragging himself from that terrible memory he watches the teen continue to shout at him animatedly. “Iridesscent Burns!”  
“What!”  
“You are being a spoiled little brat right now, and if you don’t stop talking to me that way I will put you over my knee like one.” Gavin growls, in a threatening tone and he’s surprised how quickly the teen shifts her posture. His eyes were dark as he watched the girl scoff at him, barely eighteen and thought she ran the world… However, she did seem to shrink into herself a bit; it looked natural from what Gavin could tell, causing him to become more sure in what he was about to do to the heated girl. “Michael, told me how he handles your little strops, and have no doubt I will too.”   
“He what!” Iri snaps loudly; her anger renewed as she narrows her eyes at him, but Gavin could tell she was hesitant to push him further. Her voice becoming shaky as she spoke her next sentence. “What Michael and I do.”  
“Enough!” Gavin snarls, grabbing her by the wrist he drags her over to a dusty recliner while pulling her across his lap. “You’re going to count. Do you understand?”  
“I fucking won’t!... Let me go you stupid fucking Omega!... You’re nothing more than Geoff’s cock sleeve, you can’t do shit!” Iridessa retorts bitterly, struggling against his hold, but not enough to truly break free from him. He was barely even holding her down over his lap, just a single arm over her back as she thrashed against his lap. “Let me.”  
“....” Gavin says nothing more as he lifts up her skirt, cupping his hand, and smacking her lace covered ass roughly. The teenager starts to sputter in shock, but her entire body relaxes on the top of his legs. He was glad she'd stopped screaming because HR would have had a field day with this. “What do you say?”  
“Fuck. Off. You. Stupid. British. Asshole!” Iri spits out angrily, her struggling had stopped, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of counting. “I. Hate. You.”  
“No you don’t… You’re just a naughty girl who needs a good paddling…. You really need a master… or a firm Daddy, but for now I can dole out this punishment.” Gavin states with a confident tone; the girl, he notes, doesn't disagree, instead chooses to stare down at the dirty ground and allows the Brit to do as he would. It takes maybe fifteen minutes, but eventually Gavin stops slapping her ass when the girl counts to ten… By the time he’s finished she is lax in his warm embrace, and her mind is no longer buzzing with rage. “My god you’re wet… Those panties are soaked, Love.” He says with a chuckle when he pulls the pliant girl into his chest, and feels the wetness against where his shorts had inched up above his knee. Gavin made a mental note to ask Michael about this, about how often the young woman was put over his knee for these little outbursts. He also notes how sweetly she nuzzles her head against his chest, purring softly as she settles under his chin.   
“Okay, Gavi… I’m sorry, I yelled at you.” Iri mumbles hazily, her mind felt calm again, and the small slight he’d done to her was forgiven. “I’m sleepy.”  
“Mhmm, now come on I’ll take you to our office for a bit of a kip, eh?” Gavin purrs to the willing girl, her body is light and Gavin silently wonders if she was eating. She seemed skinnier from the last time he saw her, he could feel her exposed ribs beneath her crop top. Upon arriving at the nearly empty office; he watches as Michael takes off his head phones and wanders over to where Gavin was tucking her under a blanket on top of their couch. Turning off the light by the sofa, he pulls Gavin outside the office, and into a nearby closet. “How often do you spank her?”  
“What?” Michael sputters, choking on his mouthful of water as the Brit stares him down with a knowing smirk.  
“Michael, I know you do.”  
“I do, but only when she’s being a brat… I take it that it was her yelling a while ago.” He admits quietly, it was a silent arrangement that the young woman begged him for. She knew that it was the only real way to relax herself, and Michael wouldn’t lie; she was pretty hot bent over his lap begging for him to spank her... Listening to all the ways the young woman had misbehaved that day, and deciding how many swats she needed to be good again.   
“She’s combative and aggressive… and most definitely an Omega; I can smell the change on her.” Gavin tells the man as he gestures to the slight shine of slick on his thigh, and smirks when Michael kneels in front of him to lap it up with a playful smile. “She smells good, and I bet she tastes pretty good too.”  
“Mhmm, and I know… I’m just worried that when she does this’ll get worse; she behaves like a reckless child, and if she doesn’t change it’ll put us all in danger when her predator finally makes itself known.” Michael admits to the Brit who just sighs while pulling him up for a tight hug. The copper haired man places kisses along Gavin’s neck as he speaks. “She needs an Alpha… She had one.”  
“... I don’t know why Geoff did that, I have no idea why he forced her from Ray and Ryan; Michael, she’s going to spiral when she changes…. She’s not eating is she?” Gavin questions while pulling Michael back from his neckline to stare into his brown eyes.  
“Not really, she’s cutting herself too, on her hips and upper thighs… I caught her a few weeks ago in the bathroom.” Michael adds solemnly, trying to turn his head away from Gavin’s somber green gaze… He hated when his friend looked at him like that, it reminded him of his dead sister.  
“Oh… Poor thing, I’ll tell Geoff… He’ll.” Gavin starts, stuttering to find a solution that would help her despite the anger their Alpha held towards her… He couldn’t imagine what it felt like to be so alone in this world, no real parents, no siblings, and barely a handful of friends. “She must be so scared.”  
“I’ll do what I can and we're working on her anger, but don’t tell Geoff… It’ll only make this worse.”  
“He still has no clue she lives with you does he?” Gavin mumbles incredulously, the other Omega keeping his face more neutral than moments before.  
“No, and I intend to keep it that way. Iri can’t handle being alone yet, and I figured having another Omega around is comforting for her.” Michael explains to Gavin who’s eyes go wide at the realization of what he was truly doing… it was dangerous for both of them considering their Alpha’s immediate rage at the sight of the girl.   
“You’re scenting her, aren’t you?”  
“A little… she needs it Gavin!”  
“I won’t tell our Alpha, but when he finds out don’t be surprised if there’s hell to pay.” Gavin assures the other Omega who sighs in relief at that. “Your Daddy will be pissed.”  
“Don’t worry, I can handle my Daddy… it's not the first time I’ve had to repent.” Michael mutters with a smirk, going back to kissing on his neck as he fondled the man in front of him teasingly.   
“Boys!” Comes the sound of Geoff’s authoritative voice, he was back from his meeting and probably looking to film. However, the sound of his soft sighing meets their ears in surprise. They head out of the closet to find Geoff alone in the room, sitting on the couch by her head allowing her to snuggle in closely on his thigh. Letting out a soft rumble, he runs a gentle hand through her soft curls, purring content-ly when she releases a quiet snore. The boys watched in mild fascination at their gent’s sweet actions, normally he hated the girl but today he seemed the furthest thing from it. “Pretty girl… I’m so sorry, my sweet Kit… I’m so sorry.” Geoff apologizes quietly, unaware of Gavin and Michael lurking in the doorway watching silently. Eventually they make their way in; Geoff very quickly pulls himself up and looks down at the woman in sudden disdain. “Why... Why is she here? Doesn’t she have her own office?”  
“Daddy, what can it hurt… she’s just sleeping.” Michael murmurs gently to their Alpha, placing a hand on his chest, and working it down to his crotch. The Omega noted how a small chub was already formed and this caused his eyebrows to raise at his Alpha. “Come play with me… I’m wet.” Michael whispers in his ear, smirking when the Alpha grabs his hand, and drags his to a nearby bathroom for a quick one. Allowing Iri to sleep peacefully on the couch, unaware of the world around her… Just asleep on the couch, relaxing before she woke back up in the Hell she called life… the loneliness that permeated her life, the regret that she felt each time Michael or some other mated Omega took care of her… but this time when she awoke, Iri pushed them all away, she steeled herself for the guilt, and shoved her anger deep inside of her. She wouldn’t be taken care of anymore, she was strong, and she didn’t need anyone. Pushing everyone away and doing it all herself, focusing on her art and being the best she could be… the Omegas watched her from the wayside, they watched her change almost supernaturally quick. She no longer put herself in a position to be punished… or to need an Alpha do it for her. They noted how much longer her sleeves seemed to be even in the strong Texas heat, but said nothing as she worked diligently from afar. Nothing would need to be said as she would just do her job obediently, and she did it until she was too tired to do anything else… too tired to fight, too tired to argue… just too tired to do anything besides what needed to be done, and that’s how she lived till the change.


	8. The loss of their sweet Vixen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff gets rough with Michael after he snaps on Gavin.

Michael said nothing when Geoff pinned him to the wall by his throat. He said nothing when the man forced his legs apart and Geoff roughly forced a large toy into his dry hole, stretching it open wider than what was necessary. However, he did grind his teeth down and twist out of Ryan’s grip causing the alpha to growl ferociously.   
“Enough Michael, be still.”  
“No.” Michael snaps back, forcing his head back against his tight grip.   
“You don’t tell me no, boy.” Geoff growls darkly as he forces Michael’s face up against the wall again, causing the man to bump his head painfully. “now behave.” He snarls, pressing hard against his balls. Geoff had tied them up this morning, punishing him for his outburst earlier. He’d punched Gavin in the mouth for the way he’d talked about Iri. Saying she was a whore, a slut… a plaything for Erik now… he wasn’t sure what had made him snap but he’d laid into Gavin. He’d left him a bloody mess that had made Geoff bristle in anger… real Alpha anger that scared Michael. Michael remembers feeling himself tackled to the floor, he remembers crying, trying to tell Geoff what Gavin had done, but the man wouldn’t listen to his desperate babbling. Instead he had chained him up in the heat room, like a dog who’d forgotten his place as he coddled Gavin in his arms. Acting as though the man was made of glass, and it made him so mad he screamed in rage. He broke the windows with his anger and his lightning had hit the trees outside. Michael without meaning to had destroyed the yard with lightning strikes before Geoff knocked him out bringing them to now. His head hurt from the gent’s rough treatment and now his ass was going to as well.   
“You won’t remove these until I do.” Geoff commands as he pushes the flared plug in farther than normal, making him grimace internally. “I don’t know what got into you Kitten, but… but never again.”   
“...” Michael says nothing, just accepting his Alpha’s harsh words. His hands were still shaking from his emotional display earlier. Geoff casts one more worried glance at him before shutting and locking the door, leaving Michael to himself. Sighing deeply Michael massages his temples and attempts to stop his trembling limbs but he can’t, his mind screams in anger and his brain refuses to relax. Creating a vicious state of mind that is only accentuated by the loss of his lover. Iri loved him more than he thought possible, so accepting of his past. Never judging him for his mistakes, always supportive of his choices, and to think that Erik had her made his blood boil. Carding his fingers through his unruly hair in an attempt to relax just makes him miss her light touches even more. He can feel her soft hands brushing lightly over his scalp, careful of his curls and detangling the rat's nest of a head he had. Biting his lips he tries to hold back his tears, but soon he devolves into wails of anguish as he lies on the padded floor. Michael doesn’t even care as he drags his fingernails down his arms. The red puffy trails do nothing to assuage his anger and in fact inflame it more. So it’s at this moment he just does nothing, he gives up, he stops holding back the tears, and finally mourns her loss. The love of his life was gone, taken by a mad man and he was trapped here by several more. As he weeps loudly into the carpet he doesn’t notice how Gavin stands silently in the doorway, ice on his face, and his lips quivering as well. His eyes filled with a mix of regret and sorrow after having said such cruel things to the hurting man. Gavin says nothing as he enters the room silently, padding over to Michael, and pulling the broken man into his arms. The Brit expects him to fight, to be angry, but all he does is wrap himself around Gavin tightly. Like an anaconda with its prey, Michael holds onto his chest.   
“I love her…. so much.” Michael finally mutters after a long time of just holding onto Gavin. “And you… you do too.”  
“I never meant… I was just so mad Micool.”  
“I know Gavin, I know.” Michael assures the wolf who’s bright green eyes were pale with sadness.


	9. Group punishment and mistakes made by seemingly over confident Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of enema play, nothing gross though

God it was hot today, the Texas heat was causing sweat to drip off her skin and the sun showed no signs of stopping. It's intense rays beating down heavily in the afternoon air, so much so that it was nearly stifling. Iri said nothing though about the heat as she sat in a lounge chair under an umbrella watching Michael and Gavin splashing blissfully in the pool. Geoff, hadn’t allowed her to move since this morning, since she’d snapped at him for something trivial he said to her, even now Iri couldn't recall what he'd said, all she remembered was how it made her feel... but now she didn't care really, it was all just un-dealt with baggage from her authoritative father. So instead of a spanking, which the man knew she'd enjoy this was her punishment. Even now as she whined loudly for the umpteenth time today the pair of Omegas were attempting to ignore her, per Geoff's stern instructions. However, Michael took pity on her this time and exited the water to snatch her out of the chair and held her in his cool embrace. Always her white knight, coming to her rescue more times than she could count, no matter what punishment lingered over his head. Carrying her over to the steps of the pool, sitting down with her on his lap in the crisp water making the vixen purr happily in his embrace. Her fluffy tail flitting teasingly behind her as she nuzzled herself closer to his body. Michael said nothing as he allowed her to revel in the cool water, noting how Gavin had come up to sit behind her back. His mouth was already placing rough kisses along her neck line, telling her how pretty she looked in her bikini and how wonderful she would feel filled up with his cock. Michael waits for her to respond, she usually had something clever to say to his teasing, but she chooses not to, Rather keeping quiet, with a flirtatious look on her face as she moans softly between them, letting them do as they pleased to her. Michael loved the quiet confidence she had about her most days, she knew what she wanted, and she knew exactly how to get it... especially when she desired sex, her body brimmed with lust and the men in this relationship knew she was aware of the sensuality her touches bred within them.   
“More.” Is finally choked out from her parted lips when Michael begins to tease her pussy through her thin swimsuit. Her body lurching forward to follow his fingers for more, but held back by Gavin’s tight grip on her hips. “Please, Daddy.” She gasps in arousal as Michael teases her suit to the side, and slips his whole finger inside of her and adds another two, creating a groaning, desperate mess of a woman on his lap. This was all coming to a head very quickly and eager to continue their game, he never notices Geoff standing behind them. The alpha had slipped into the pool silently and had been observing the scene pleasantly until he heard her gasp out that last sentiment. Now his warm gaze and easy smile became pursed lips and hard eyes.   
“Call him daddy again.” Geoff commands suddenly, his tone strong and demanding causing the omegas to jump at his appearance.   
“Papa!” Iri cries out in fear, afraid he would punish her again given the circumstances. “I’m.”  
“Say it again.”  
“Daddy.” Iri murmurs softly in Michael’s arms, her eyes darting from him to Geoff warily.  
“Good girl, now take off your swimsuit.” Geoff purrs with a pleased expression as he stood before the curious Omega, her lips no longer bearing any fear instead they were spread in excitement at his praise.  
“Yes Papa.” She obeys without hesitation, pulling at the few strings that held it together she lets it fall quickly into the water. Looking to Geoff for more direction, he smirks in pleasure as she bears herself proudly before them. Her nipples peaked at the rush of hot to cold, and her lips parted in a wanting moan. Spreading her thighs wide on Michael's lap in hopes of enticing Geoff to command her to be taken. It felt like forever since she’d been spread open like this, so vulnerable to the world. Anyone could see her if they walked into the backyard, and call her a voyeur but the thought of someone seeing her like this was alluring.   
“Put her on the concrete.” Geoff orders firmly, Michael looking to him in confusion. “Now.” He instructs in a stern tone, and Michael does as he says much to the anger of Iri, her body was now dripping with both water and arousal; leaving her in a wanting state. “Next time you call him Daddy, I’m going to make you do this at the office, give your department something to really gossip about... Maybe I'll even let a few of them play with you, you know how much your Daddy likes to watch you get played with. As for these boys, they are mine first and foremost, meaning they listen to me so now, you’ll sit here just like that until Ryan comes back with Ray and he can decide your punishment. “  
“But Papa!” Iri groans in annoyance as she lies back on the wet cement, her delicate skin sticking slightly to the rough surface and she can already feel the small abrasions it left on her supple thighs.   
“Get back into the position I told you to be in, I never said you could move.”  
“Fuck you, Old man.” Iri growls bitterly, her hands clenched tightly as she sits back up. Her powers were causing a nearby rattle amongst the pool side chairs that had Geoff raising his eyebrows at her blatant challenge. “Papa, I’m so hot.”   
“If you don’t watch that mouth I’ll find another way to keep it busy, and knock that shit off with your powers Iridessa.” Geoff warns solemnly, leaving the woman to whimper in frustration at her newfound punishment. “Maybe, if I do this enough you’ll learn to behave Iridessa.”  
“Daddy.” Michael whined desperately as he watched his beautiful lover displayed so casually outside in broad daylight. Not that the alpha didn't have high fences, Michael just didn't like the chance of one of the alpha's friends or neighbors suddenly walking over. At his distraught noise Geoff smirks at the omega's soft whimpers. “I want.” Geoff knew Michael wouldn't just allow her to be bared to the world without his hands on her, but perhaps he could make this even harder on the young woman who's tail once again flitted in excitement at his tone.   
“Only your tongue, and she doesn’t cum…. Gavin, go on; I want you two to remind her why it’s best to behave for her Papa.” Geoff purrs at the pair of men, who eagerly leap forward to claim her body. Gavin, the quicker of the pair is the first to claim his spot between her thighs, his tongue deep enough to have her begging Geoff to let her cum in just a few moments. Michael, annoyed with Gavin’s speed, takes up position behind her and places soft kisses along her neck, his hands on her thighs to keep them spread open for Gavin as he works. This treatment goes on for a while before Geoff interrupts the pair, Iri’s head thrown back into Michael’s chest. “Stop Gavin, I know what you’re trying to do.” Geoff snaps when he catches Gavin's nimble fingers slipping in between her folds. “I told you only your tongue Puppy. That is my only warning, if I see that again you’ll be the one waiting for Ryan.” He tells the man who instantly draws his hand back and goes back to licking at her slowly much to the Vixen's disappointment. Now this goes on for a while before Ryan arrives with Ray, the omega immediately smelling Iri’s arousal drifting on the wind as he rushes through the gate. His shirt burnt off before he got all the way through, and his shorts were halfway undone when he does get all the way through the wooden gate. However, the look he gets from Geoff has him pulling them back up. Turning back to Ryan, he notes how calm the younger alpha is, probably assessing the situation before him. Ray can tell by the smirk that graces his lips that Geoff is silently explaining the situation to him, and judging by the hunger in his eyes Ray figures out what he’s probably going to do next.   
“I think she deserves an enema, she wants to behave like a naughty little girl then she’ll get punished like one.” Ryan says abruptly, and by the way Iri clenches up against Gavin's tongue, lets them know her opinion on that.   
“But Daddy.” Iri starts, her tone soft and almost drowned out by Michael’s unhappy whimpers.   
“And she’ll hold it for an hour." Ryan adds, making the woman sputter in a mix of outrage and spite. “Now go inside Bambi… Michael and Gavin you two as well… both of you are guilty of your own crimes this week, according to your Daddy.” He says causing all three of them to grumble in mild anger, tones filled with malice as Ryan ruffles each one of their heads. Leaving only Ray and Geoff outside in the summer sunshine.   
“Alpha…”  
“Come Raymond, I’ll fill you as well.” Geoff purrs calmly while Ray chitters happily towards the alpha, smirking at the sounds of excitement coming from his throat.  
“Thank you… Daddy.” Ray mumbles appreciatively to him as he seats himself down on Geoff’s lap, kissing softly at the older man’s exposed throat. Leaving small hickies trailing towards the man’s lips as he did. Geoff says nothing as he eyes the enthusiastic Latino man on his lap, it was a cold day in hell when Ray said Daddy… it usually meant that the man wanted to be taken care of, and that was something Geoff loved doing for his pretty little Omegas. Loving every soft purr that rumbles through his throat and reverberating through his own. The pair quietly grinding and fondling each other for a while before his other three omegas come back outside, seconds before Geoff was about to introduce Ray to his hard cock. Stomachs of Geoff's trio were bloated slightly and repentant whimpers already in their throats. Each one taking up residence on a lounger, there individualized jewel plugs and collars catching the pair’s eyes. Ryan comes out a few moments later his face still bearing his usual smirk, and a Hitachi wand in his hand.  
“Look at my pretty pets, so well behaved once they’re full.” Ryan teases the trio, who snap their teeth weakly in his direction causing the man to stride over towards the youngest omega and begin playing with her sapphire plug. Making the woman start to clench wildly against the metal. “Boys, you had best stop before she’s forced to hold all that liquid in by herself.”   
“....” Their hateful expressions change instantly when they see what Ryan was doing, and they fall silent as he makes his threat. Iri can do nothing but whimper under his rough teasing, causing the other two to sigh and settle down in defeat.   
“Good boys, now Ray, come.” Ryan purrs as he gestures to the omega now sitting contently in Geoff’s lap, his eyes portraying annoyance at his alpha’s insistent tone, but he does as he’s told in attempt to avoid punishment. A pleased rumble bleeds forth from the older wolf’s chest, whilst Geoff moves his chair to sit beside Gavin who’s whimpering and whining like he’s dying.   
“Ry, how much did you?” Geoff trails off as he watches his British twink writhe on the chair as though he was filled with a bucket full, meanwhile the other two simply took the punishment in silence with mild glares at any who dared to gaze at them.  
“Barely even twelve ounces, the boy is just being a baby.”  
“Oh leave my sweet Puppy alone, he’s not used to being punished like this… but the other two here.” Geoff tells the man who shrugs with a smile and hands the elder alpha the wand. He wastes no time in moving behind Michael, the bobcat no longer on his stomach rather sitting up with his legs spread open. Geoff nudges the confused omega onto his hands and knees while putting the vibrating toy on the exposed end of the plug causing Michael to immediately cry out. The sensation of being full plus the vibrations driving the usually bristling omega insane.   
“Geo..ffrey!” Michael chokes out, his head thrown back and his hands gripping the chair so strongly that the metal begins to give. “Geoffrey!”  
“Kitten, that’s not my name right now.” Geoff murmurs softly to the omega, smirking at how eagerly Michael leapt forward in an attempt to escape the torture.  
“Daddy… Daddy, stop touching my...” Michael tries to speak, but the alpha cruelly dials up the setting on the toy.  
“Don’t touch your what Michael? Good boys need to answer Daddy's questions.”  
“My hole… it’s too full Daddy, it… Oh god, Daddy.” Michael gasps out in a mix of pleasure and pain, his stomach was stretched from the liquid, and his hole was forced wide by the large plug shoved deep inside of him. Casting a desperate glance back he groans at the hungry look in the older fox's eyes, a lustful look that Michael knew all too well. “Daddy, won’t you fill me with something else… Daddy.”  
“Go inside, and clean up… Be on the bed when you’re done.” Geoff commands and he can hear Ryan chuckling at his weakness, always badgering the soft hearted Pack Alpha when it came to punishing his trio.  
“What about me?” Gavin whimpers softly, his eyes dewy with tears, and Iri can feel herself involuntarily scoffing at his desperation. Her eyes rolling in annoyance at his desperation causing Geoff to smack the back of her head lightly and give her a stern look.  
“I suppose Puppy, go on… go get cleaned up you two, and don’t get sticky before I get up there.” Geoff warns the pair who eagerly jump up and dash inside, leaving Iri to stare wistfully after them. Once gone her eyes drift back down to the ground and a heavy sigh leaves her chest as she lies naked in the afternoon sun. The sound of Ryan’s and Ray’s panting has her silently wishing she’d been nicer this morning to Geoff. She could be the one releasing this mess and being pampered on the bed like a good girl… and Iri didn’t know if it was the face she was making, or if Geoff had been reading her thoughts but the man’s face seems to soften in her general direction. For a moment he looks like he’s considering something, but when his eyes drift back to Ryan’s stern gaze he mutters a few unintelligible words before entering the house. Leaving her to lounge on the chair as Ryan fucks Ray roughly beside her. The Latino's quiet gasps making her even more envious of the others inside. It doesn’t take long for the Omega beneath Ryan to cry out in pleasure as he finishes quickly.  
“Iridesscent, come here.” Ryan purrs to her, Ray lying sleepily underneath him on the lounger. Gesturing for the woman to come with his hand, he pulls her in for a rough kiss, his lips bruising as they bit at hers, and his hand moving from Ray’s sides to hold her chin as well as fiddle with the plug in her ass. She tries to turn her head away, but he holds it firmly as he eases the plug from her stretched hole. “I want you to hold it by yourself for now.”   
“Daddy, I can’t.” Iri whines fearfully, her face already heating up at the impending humiliation. “Daddy, please don’t make me.”  
“Shh, shh Bambi.” Ryan says in an attempt to soothe the frazzled Omega before him, hoping to coax her to relax just a little.  
“I can’t.” Iri starts to cry, her tears were more of fear than anything else… The fear and disgust that she couldn't hold it in by herself was slowly causing panic coat her mind like a thick blanket. It also caused Iri’s chest to tighten up painfully and her breathing becoming erratic. “Ry, please….. James, I can’t.”  
“Okay, Bambi… Okay… Shh, I’m sorry… Hush now, Bambi, I’m sorry.” Ryan murmurs hurriedly, quickly noticing how the woman was coming undone before him. Trying his best to quell her fear as he’s forced to stay tied to Ray by his knot, cursing his stupidity he pulls the woman back around by her tail, and attempts to reinsert the plug into the nearly frantic woman. Her body shook intensely, and her hole forced tight by her clenching making it impossible for him to put it back. However, before he can try again the woman jerks away from him suddenly, her mind no longer able to handle the game.   
“Stop, stop… Stop, stop! Van Gogh, Van Gogh!” Iri nearly screams as she rips away from Ryan’s tight grip not caring for the fur that tears out as she dashes into the house, and then makes her way to the basement bathroom. Once there she releases the liquid and uses her powers to flip the lock shut. Iri wanted nothing to do with any of them, choosing work through her fear alone. Turning the shower on she sits down in the tub’s basin, and sobs softly to herself; she cries the fear out of her system as well as the panic, her breathing slowly coming back to a more normal rhythm. Eventually as the tears dry up, her body is cold almost numb from the water, but her brain doesn’t even register the discomfort still focused on the feelings from earlier… she doesn’t even realize that the door is being knocked on until it bursts open. Michael on the other side, his chest heaving, and his eyes wide as he searches for her having heard of her distress from Lance. Iri’s sullen blue eyes can't even meet his warm brown ones as she wipes at her face, Michael says nothing as he turns off the shower, and pulls the naked woman into his warm embrace. A towel is already snug around her as he lifts her up into his arms, letting her weep quietly in his arms while he takes her to the spare bedroom in the basement. Holding her tightly against his chest and letting her work through her fear safely in his arms, not saying anything, not judging her, rather just being there as she cried and pushing the hair from her face. Michael remembers what it felt like to be terrified during a session, a person you trusted.. Or didn’t trust, making the wrong decision for you, and your brain screaming against their treatment. Slowly the tears dry up and her sobs finally subside, leaving her in a raw emotional state with her mind reeling. “Mi.. Michael.” Iri whispers, her throat hoarse from crying.  
“Shh, Ryan can be a dick… You know that.” Michael tells her as she nods silently in his arms, her eyes staring down at still trembling her hands folded in her lap. “But, I’ll always be here… Always and forever my Princess.” Michael promises the woman as he picks up her shaking hands and holds them firmly in his own calm grasp. At his words Iri looks up to finally meet his kind brown eyes with a pair of unsure blue ones. “Now, come on… No more tears Princess, let’s go tackle Ryan to the floor… We’ll tag team him eh?”  
“Yeah… but he can't cum.” Iri adds with a smirk, her usual fire coming back after hearing Michael’s devotion to her. “We’ll make him beg us to milk his knot.”  
“That’s my girl.” Michael purrs playfully as they exit the room with a pair of smirks on their faces.


	10. Bitter memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of graphic things, readers beware

She was running, running hard and running fast through the halls of Geoff’s seemingly endless house... The longer she'd spent in the place the more rooms started to appear, and one room in particular was her favorite. Her small office that the man had dedicated to her relatively quickly, he told her it was a safe place she could go hide from them if things were ever overwhelming Iri was allowed to retreat here. Meaning that the boys and even the alpha himself would give the reclusive woman some space, and that brought Iri to now. Her slender frame streaking down the halls she uses her powers to raise obstacles behind her in hopes of deterring the man… it was petulant and usually the men would respect her need for space but she had a feeling he wouldn't this time. So Iri steeled herself for the impending rage she felt building inside herself, slamming the door to her office shut tightly. Flicking the small lock as Iri begins to scream in anger, she didn’t even know why she was this mad but the rage had boiled up from a pit deep in her stomach, and it was all consuming. Leading her to doing the only thing she knew of to cope with it, she picks up a nearby painter’s knife, clutching it tightly in her trembling hand, and brings it down hard on her bare forearm. The bite of the blade felt comforting as she watched the blood rapidly stream out of the jagged wound. Crimson trails slipping past her forearm and wrist as it trickles down her fingers, the soft sound of it splashing against the hard wood creating a soothing rhythm for her racing mind. The world slowing down around her as more blood pools beneath the tips of her fingers, and her rage from earlier dissipating with each new drop pulled from her veins.   
“Hey, are you in here Kit?” Geoff’s soothing voice questions as he bangs on the door loudly, jarring the woman slightly from her newfound euphoria. “Kit?”  
“Away…. Go.” Iri slurs out as she leans back in her chair, enjoying the sensation of calm that permeates her brain. This was a poor coping mechanism; she knew that, but right now it silenced all the terrible thoughts echoing through her mind and it silenced the voice in her head saying how this whole wonderful relationship could end any minute; so she continued her brutish ritual, despite the sound of Geoffrey's annoyed sighing. “I… I said… I said go.” Iri groans as she watches the door open slowly, her brain too weak to use her powers to push the man out. Upon entrance she can hear him making sounds of shock at her state. The blood around her was probably shocking, the smell was intense, and the lax face she was wearing no doubt worried him.   
“Kit, how… How much blood have you lost?” Geoff asks worriedly, crossing the room quickly and grabbing a nearby cloth to bandage the still seeping wound. He can only worry at the way she laid their limply, her expression that of a drug addict who’d just found their next high. “Iridescent Skye, what the fuck?”  
“Leave me… I… I don’t.” Iri starts to stammer as the man growls inwardly at her stupidity.  
“Shut up, and don’t move… reckless vixen.” Geoff grumbles angrily while pulling the blood soaked cloth off, shaking his head in disgust at blood pouring from the wound, and using his powers he mends the sliced skin back together; noting how Iri was already staring away from him and at her feet. “You need to stop.”  
“I’m ready for you to leave me alone.” Iri mumbles in contempt as Geoff lifts her up easily into his warm embrace, her body struggling slightly but she says nothing after several moments choosing to relax into his grip for the time being. She wanted to fight him, but her body seemed to have other plans as she felt her legs slowly wrap around his mid section and purrs into the bourbon-y scent she found near his collarbone.  
“Never my sweet baby girl… Now tell Papa what’s wrong?... Hmm, why are you so mad?” Geoff prompts softly, rocking her slowly while patting her back… His mind brought back to how he had been forced to hold a trembling Gavin when he first arrived in the states, screaming into the darkness… screaming no in his sleep as his mind raged with nightmares. It broke his heart to hear such a tender man wrought with fear, as it did when any of his Omegas were upset. “What’s wrong Kit?”  
“Nothing… I’m sleepy.” Iri mumbles drowsily into his shoulder, noting how comforting this felt and how easy Geoff was able to influence her mood. “How’d… how’d you do this?”  
“Kit, an Alpha always knows what’s best for his Omega… at least their true Alpha.” Geoff tells her in a quiet voice, allowing the young woman to relax completely in his arms. “Besides, you aren’t my first hot headed Omega with Daddy issues.”  
“I resent that.” Michael mutters playfully as he enters the room with Gavin not far behind. They both shut the door and smirk at Geoff rocking the small woman in his arms. Both of them intimately aware of the comfort the Alpha was providing to their newest pack member, many nights where Geoff would be forced to pick one of them up to soothe the fear in their minds.  
“Aww, look at our little Vixen, so sweet and cuddly.” Gavin coos softly while reaching for the pliant woman who burrows herself deeper into Geoff’s warm embrace. The older man just sighs quietly before untangling her from his body and passing her over to a chittering Gavin. At first she whines at the loss of their alpha, but soon nuzzles herself close to Gavin’s pulse point, her mouth sucking a dark mark there, and her tail flitting excitedly.   
“None of that Love, it’s bath and bed.” Gavin remarks sternly, smirking at the pout she makes towards him from where she rested on his shoulder.  
“Nuh uhhhh, Papa said.” Iri starts to argue, her tone taking on a childish undertone as the other Omega smirks above her.  
“Papa, says it’s time for dinner; so hush, or I won’t let you play with my handsome boys.” Geoff interjects causing Iri to pout cutely in Gavin’s arms, but stops her sexual assault of the man's neck.   
“Why are you so mean Daddy?... Don’t you want your needy Kit to be happy… and full of our cocks.” Michael teases as he nips at Geoff’s neck, smirking when the elder man pulls the younger in for a much rougher kiss.  
“Of course I do, but when she behaves like a spoiled brat then she doesn't deserve to play with my handsome boy toys.” Geoff explains sensually to Michael, who just shrugs and continues nipping at the older’s neck while grinding softly against his body. “Michael, it's dinner time.”  
“Sure it is Daddy, for your babies… but your Kitten needs his milk.” Michael whines needily, his hips pressed tightly against Geoff's and his throat bared to his alpha. Meanwhile Gavin takes Iri from the room, and down the stairs to begin their own game.  
“And I bet you're a very thirsty Kitten, aren’t you?” Geoff murmurs as he pins Michael to the hall wall, his wrists in one hand as the other trails down his chest until it rests in the front of his flannel pajama pants. Fiddling with his slowly growing erection while Michael bares his neck submissively, and moans wantonly at Geoff. His eyes fluttering quickly when Geoff begins to truly stroke him through his pajama pants.  
“Daddy, I want.”  
“Hush, I know what you did to her… I’m not sure why you like to start up our firecracker, but I don’t appreciate it.” Geoff mutters knowingly as he switches both of his hands to Michael’s wrists and tugs him into the master bedroom, slamming the door shut loudly. “Take off your pants Michael, and kneel on the bed.”  
“It was really easy this time… I just told her how much you loved her, and how much we loved her.” Michael says quietly to the man who just sighs at his annoying antics, and gestures once again to the bed as he tugs the younger man's pants off. “I just told her the truth.”  
“Michael, count.” Geoff states tiredly, his hand caressing the young man’s bare flesh slowly.  
“But!”  
“.....”  
“Yes Daddy…. One.” Michael groans as Geoff slaps his ass hard, giving in to the older man’s wishes. He loses count around ten, but Geoff finishes at fifteen noting how docile Michael was on the bed. Usually Michael fought a little; acted like he didn't need an alpha to put him in his place, but tonight he was just allowing Geoff to punish him… that meant the Omega knew he deserved it. Rubbing tenderly at his Omega’s reddened flesh, Geoff rolls him over, and smirks when Michael raises his arms up above his head while tilting his head to the side in submission. He was giving him complete control, a thing Michael rarely did save for heat, and Geoff wouldn’t deny how cute he looked, his freckled skin catching the afternoon light handsomely. Taking a moment to appreciate the obedience as well as the beauty of his Omega, he sighs before lifting the silent man into his arms. Michael, shifts his fluttering brown eyes to Geoff’s strong blue, and casts him a wanting look. “Daddy.”  
"No, you need dinner Kitten; you're becoming easier to lift and Daddy doesn't like that." Geoff scolds the wanting man lightly, noting how the younger just rolls his eyes at his lover's words.  
“You’re just mad because I.”  
“I’m mad because I don’t like thin Omegas, I like plump, happy boys with thick thighs, and smooth cocks… and you fit one of those categories, but I think with proper nutrition Daddy can get at least two more of those descriptors to work for his good boy.” Geoff explains as he carries him down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Gavin had Iri spread out on the table; licking eagerly at her pussy while she arches beautifully, a hand buried deeply in Gavin’s tousled brown hair.   
“Yes… Yes!... Oh god, Gavin! Gavin!.... Gav!” Iri screams out in ecstasy, her body lifting all the way off the table as she grinds her pussy against his mouth, riding out her orgasm happily. She expects the man to stop, but Gavin continues kissing at her thighs causing her to chuckle while pushing at his eager mouth. Right as he’s about to push her back down so he can go back to teasing the flustered vixen she begins to weakly wiggle in front of him.  
“Love, settle down… Let me.”  
“Gav. ….. Gav… Gavin!” Iri mumbles desperately, her tone changing to nearly frantic as she catches the dead faced glare Geoff is throwing at them when he enters the room with Michael trailing behind watching with a curious smile. “Hi Papa!”  
“Don’t hi papa, me… Get off my table or you’re going to get more than you bargained for.” Geoff warns sternly, his eyes narrowing at his naughty Omegas who start whimpering like puppies. “Don’t… Will you two stop, eat dinner, and then I’ll let you fuck each other’s brains out until midnight if you want.” When Geoff finishes talking he’s never seen them move so fast. They set the table, picked up the place mats off the floor, and heated up the food before Geoff could even attempt to help. A plate is set in front of him, and the rest settle down into their seats…. But that doesn’t last long, Geoff watches Iri push food around her plate and right as he’s about to comment on it. Gavin pulls her onto his lap, and begins feeding her bites. The woman not refusing him, and even purring happily into Gavin’s warm chest. “Look at my Kit, such a good girl for eating her dinner.”   
“Fuck… off Geoffrey.” Iri sneers as she casts a dark glance at her Alpha, he was so pushy lately about eating, and it was starting to become annoying.   
“Be quiet Love, don’t worry about our Old Man… Just focus on me.” Gavin purrs sweetly, drawing the woman’s attention back to him as he places the fork between her lips. He watches her face contort in a mix of confusion, anger, and… and surprisingly want. Gavin knew she liked to be babied, her and Michael both shared that same desire… But she was still fighting against even after they'd made it clear they would, Gavin suspected the idea of being cared for was one of her deepest wishes... He based that assumption by the blush that resided on her cheeks as he fed her slowly. “Behave little Vixen, or I might have to do something about it.” Gavin whispers playfully into her furry ears, smirking as they twitch quickly, and her tail bats his thigh excitedly. At this Iri eases the growl in her throat and she bops her head impishly against his shoulder.   
“I’m not little.” Iri retorts, a warm smile on her lips as she lets her irritation dissipate and replace itself with a mischievous attitude.  
“Oh you are Kit, but that’s alright...there’s no shame in pretending, just for a little while.” Geoff assures the young woman who seems torn by that, her eyes shifting over to Michael who was staring past her, a smile on his lips but a far away look in his eyes. She didn’t use her powers on him often without his permission, and this time she really didn’t mean to but the horrors she saw made her stand up in astonishment, nearly knocking Gavin over in the process. Sounds of surprise come from the other two who were confused by her sudden movement. The images coursing through Michael’s brain now flashed into her own as well as the things he was forced to do for the sake of a psychotic man, and the punishments he endured because of his unwillingness. She can feel the fear permeate his mind as each new image forces its way into her mind. Her body backing away from the table before she can stop herself, and she’s sprinting out the back door, and racing into the dark woods behind Geoff’s house. Iri’s mind reeling as she crashes wildly through the underbrush trying to flee the horrors of Michael’s mind, her sickened by the images of Michael forced to take his meals through a bottle, his body tied to a large crib… forced to use a diaper… forced to call the man Daddy…. Beat when he didn’t comply, or tortured by the man’s sexual devices, and before she even realizes it she’s vomiting… puking up everything Gavin had so lovingly fed her earlier. The acidic liquid purging itself from her body in an attempt to cast the images away… but it doesn’t work, she can still hear the sound of Michael begging to be free, she can hear the echoes of Lucius tormenting him, and Iri doesn’t even notice when a hand comes to rest on her back; it was smooth and warm, comforting as she continued to vomit.   
“How… How did… Michael, you’re.” Iri stammers as she wipes slowly at her mouth, her eyes turning back to face him.  
“Shh, don’t start Iri… I shouldn’t have thought about it.”  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone in without permission… my powers… I’m sorry… Does Geoff?”  
“Geoffrey was the man who saved me from him… his name was Lucius, and he… he still stalks me, but Geoff keeps him far away usually…. Or Ryan will if he smells him.” Michael explains slowly, his hands gently kneading the young woman’s shoulder.   
“I’ve seen him… He’s… I’ve… Oh god.” Iri groans in realization as she bends back over to vomit again. “It...it doesn’t matter… I… god… I’ll tell you later.” Iri stutters out in muted terror as she uses her sleeve to wipe at the mess her mouth was. Michael says nothing as he watches her pull herself together quickly, her lips still quivering each time she glances at him. He offers her a simple smile as he wipes at the tears in her eyes and pulls her to his side as they start the trek back. “How can you still call Geoff, Daddy?”  
“Because it doesn’t mean the same thing it used to… Geoff doesn’t make me do it, and in fact with Geoff it felt so natural the first time I met him… when he took me from Lucius he made me feel so safe, so… so cared for in his arms. It’s been so long since he did, but… but let me show you.” Michael explains to the woman, watching as she becomes more and more uncomfortable as he tells her of Lucius. Her blue eyes darkening in the moonlight, meeting his brown almost painfully slow at his declaration.  
“No Michael, it’s not.” Iri tries to stop the Omega before her, she didn’t need to see what she already knew… but Michael didn’t know that as he kept pushing her.  
“Shh, it's okay Lass… Relax, let me show you.” Michael soothes her, taking a deep breath he pulls her in for a deep kiss and shows her the exact memory of Geoff. He shows her how the gallant Alpha had swooped into his rescue, stopping the other Alpha from controlling his body, and ushering him into the car… he shows her how the alpha cared for him gently after that, helping him to get back into the world… and then setting him free to make his own choices, but Michael shows Iri that he eventually decided to stay with him. Michael shows her the love he feels for Geoff and the strength that the older man displays at each of his outbursts, punishing him as need be, and taking care of every need the Omega could ever have… and showing him things that he didn’t know he wanted. When he was done he expected Iri to run, to scream, to cry, to do something, but she did nothing… she just stares deep into Michael’s eyes with a look Michael knew well… something that Michael didn’t expect Iri to understand... Something darker that he wished the young woman had no part in; the desires of depraved Alphas. The madness of possessive creatures who only toyed with other humans for their own pleasure… and Michael could tell she understood exactly what pain his brown eyes held. “But you know this, don’t you?... You know what it's like to be his toy… don’t you?”   
“What?... I… I wouldn’t.” Iri tries to back track, looking away, forcing her eyes to hold back tears that were threatening to fall… God how stupid she felt, trying desperately to change this subject even as Michael demanded the truth from her. She couldn’t even begin to formulate a lie as he backed her into a tree, his body crowding hers quickly.   
“He’s used you, hasn’t he?... when Iridessa! Tell me when!” Michael demands fearfully, his hands gripping her shoulders, and shaking her slightly. “Iridessa, show me!”  
“No, I won’t Michael… I won’t…. I…” Iri stutters out to Michael who’s eyes go wider than she thought humanly possible. “Lucius didn’t really hurt me… I just… I couldn’t say no to him.”  
“Persuasion is his best skill… well more like coercion… was it… was it what he made me do?” Michael questions as he captures her fully, his hands on either side of her head. Iri didn’t like the sudden intensity, the fear and pain she brought up with a single name. It caused a violent shiver to run down her spine, sending tingles all through her limbs. She saw what Michael had gone through at his hands and it was nothing that the Alpha made her do, no he wanted a pet, and he’d made her become one. She’d been there for a week, on her hands and knees the whole time, eating food from his hands, made to… made to use the bathroom outside… made to take his cock over and over; it was humiliating what he did to her, but when it was over he wrote her a check and called her a taxi, to go home… well Ray’s apartment. Iri remembered trying to stutter out an apology to the frantic man.   
“It doesn’t matter Michael, he’s a twisted man.” Iri tries to soothe the frazzled Omega who now shakes his head in shame, she watches as terrified tears begin to form in his eyes as his breathing increases rapidly. His hands were shaking as Iri pulled him into her arms, shushing him quietly, and rocking him slowly as Geoff had done for her earlier… Neither of them noticing the man watching them with a smug look, eyes trailing hungrily over their bodies from the dark shadows.   
“I am, but I don’t recall doing anything you didn’t want... It's not my fault you have such depraved desires Pet.” A smooth voice answers quickly as he appears in the tree above. “What are my two favorite play things doing out here… alone in the woods?... Hmm, where’s your Alpha?... Are you walking your Pet without a leash my Prince?”  
“He’s coming! Get away from her!” Michael growls defensively as he pulls Iri protectively into his arms both of them now shaking violently; her hands were outstretched defensively, but Michael knew there was little hope of her doing anything with her powers… and he still wasn't in control of his own yet. “I… I’ll fucking kill you.”  
“No you won’t my sweet Prince, now let go of your Vixen and come to me.” Lucius commands with a stern smile, his lips curling upwards in a way that made both of their stomachs turn. Michael tries to stop himself, but he feels his grip loosening on Iri who is doing her best to keep him by her side. The fear bubbling up in his throat as each of his fingers start to slip from her hands, and his legs carry him towards where Lucius stood patiently.   
“I don’t think that’ll be necessary will it?” Ryan’s deep voice questions as he appears on the path from behind Iri, a hand scrubbing his hair back and Ray right beside him with fire already coating his hands. “You wouldn’t want my Kitten to get heated now would you?” He threatens as Ray lights a ring of fire around Lucius, stopping Michael in his step.   
“James, you always seem to know exactly when to intervene with this one… Tell me what’s different than what you two did to her?” Lucius asks as he gestures to Iri who was no longer shaking in fear, but rather stepping up to pull Michael back to beside her. The older Omega quickly shifted her so he was in front of her protectively once again.  
“What?” Iri asks in confusion, Ryan and Ray hadn’t done anything to her… she brushed it off as the other two just continued to stare down the laughing Alpha. Lucius didn’t anticipate how quickly Godric would sense Lorraine earlier, he’d definitely underestimated him, but next time he wouldn’t.  
“Oh, so she… Geoffrey’s tricks I’m assuming; she’ll unlock it one day… but fine, I’ll leave them alone.” Lucius says with a chuckle as he backs away from Michael and Iri while heading back into the forest. Leaving Ryan and the others standing there in stunned silence. Before Iri can ask what Lucius meant by Geoffrey’s tricks Ray grabs her hand as well as Michael’s, and drags them back to the yard. Geoff and Gavin were sitting at the patio table with beers and playing a game of cards.   
“Go in, and don’t come out again… never go by yourself into the woods do you understand me Skye, never!” Ray commands the shaking woman who nods her head quickly, hugging the man tightly as he does the same for her. Next Ryan pulls her into his arms as he brushes hair from her face as she looks up into his worried blue eyes. The pair’s embrace is only broken when she pulls herself away and into Michael’s arms. “Take her inside Michael… she’s had enough for one day.” Ray says before tugging Ryan away from them, and towards the lighted street. Leaving the pair standing there outside of the gate, holding each other, and both wiping at the other’s fearful tears.   
“Tell Geoff nothing, I’ll handle him… and whatever he made you do it wasn’t your fault… Say it.”  
“It… It wasn’t my fault.”  
“Again.” Michael orders strictly, forcing the still shaken vixen to meet his eyes.   
“It wasn’t… It wasn’t my fault.” She manages, her voice weaker than before as the panic starts to bubble up again but Michael kisses her roughly, forcing her to focus on him, and pulls back to rest his forehead on hers as she slowly calms down.  
“Good, now guard your mind from Todd… Alright let’s go.” Michael coaches the still shaking woman, her brain hurts as does her chest, but Michael was right if she let Geoff into her mind now he’d just demand an explanation that neither wanted to give him. “Daddy, I found her.” Michael calls out cheerily as he opens the gate leading Iri in who wipes slowly at her sad face and draws forth a weak smile.   
“Papa, I... I don’t feel well, I’m going to lay down.” Iri mumbles in a voice thick with unshed tears, her eyes brimming as she hides behind Michael for the most part. Her tears start before she can stop them and she can feel Todd pressing against her barriers; the older fox trying his damnedest to get in, but Lexi stops him dead in his tracks.   
“Okay baby girl… Gavin was just going to bed.” Geoff says softly, noting the fear in her normally bright scent and even Michael’s sweet scent was masked by a new bitter one. “Baby girl, are you.”  
“I… I just want to be alone please… I’ll be in the basement bedroom…. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Iri tells the worried pair curtly as they nod in understanding, and Iri forces herself to control her breathing until she makes it to that bedroom. She closes the door quickly, flipping the lock, and pushing a nearby dresser in front of it… from there she slides down to the floor in a corner of the room, drawing her knees to chest, and sobs loudly. Closing her eyes and allowing herself to purge herself of emotion, the walls echoing with her muted screams as she attempts to calm the fear in her mind. “Lexi?”  
“Yes Mistress?”  
“I… I think… I think I liked being treated like that.” Iri finally admits to her companion in disgust, thinking about how wet she’d been for Lucius that whole week… and even now her scent was mixed with mild arousal at just the sight of that crazy Alpha.  
“I know Mistress… but I don’t think it would be smart to tell them that.” Lexi answers quietly as she appears beside her and pushes her way in between Iri’s closed arms. Using their powers she moves the furniture back to its original place and pulls the blanket off the bed to wrap around Iri. “You need to get into the bed.”  
“In a minute.” Iri mumbles sleepily, her chest relaxing as Lexi pulls the blanket tighter around her. The pressure was soothing, and the idea that Lexi was going to watch over her brought comfort to her unruly mind. “We… We should have never… I should have never.”  
“It doesn’t matter now Mistress, just relax… breathe deeply…. In and out.” Lexi chants slowly, causing a yawn to come out of the woman’s mouth and her eyes too close quickly. Iri fell asleep in a manner of minutes and Lexi just sighs as she opens the door to Michael who’s ear had been to the door for a while. “She’s ashamed and confused… and very sad for you.”  
“I know… Geoff told me that she was going through a bit of a… a bit of a change of heart earlier today.” Michael whispers to the fox who simply stared at him for a moment before she spoke again.   
“She likes being a pet, she gets great satisfaction from being managed like one... I think one day she’ll be okay with it, but for now she is delicate.” Lexi answers while disappearing back into Iri’s mind, whilst Michael lifts the woman up and places her down in the bed. He wraps himself protectively around the conflicted woman who now slept peacefully in his arms.   
“Don’t worry Geoff will know just what you need, he always does.”


	11. Sometimes Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is long, there is mentions of self harm, so be aware.

Ryan said nothing as he watches Iri stare at him, her eyes full of anger, and frankly he had no idea why. She had the beginning of a growl in her throat, and before the man can ask what’s wrong he is being pinned to the wall by his throat. His feet dangling inches off the ground as he thrashes against her grasp, her powers were stronger since she escaped Erik… She asked far less questions choosing to act purely on instinct in most cases, much like their fight a few weeks ago.  
“How could you do that?” Her voice demands, the bitter scent of rage permeating the air as she stares deep into Ryan’s confused eyes. The man had absolutely no clue what she was talking about this morning as she held him there.   
“Do what, Bambi?” Ryan chokes out, his throat nearly closed as he kicks wildly at his Vixen. He couldn’t think of anything he'd done to procure her wrath… aside from slight teasing in the shower this morning, but nothing that would set her off like this. “Iri, what’s…. Wrong?”  
“I know what… I know what Geoffrey did, the memories… I loved you two!” Iri screams rancorously, hot tears dripping down her face as she remembers how Ray and Ryan used to care for her. She remembers the feeling of Ray teasing her open for Ryan as they fucked her after school. Or the dates they’d go on as a trio to the movies, and Ryan’s love for slipping wireless vibrators inside her and Ray before each… teasing them and pushing them to their limits before bringing them to orgasmic bliss. Iri can feel Ray’s tender hands trailing through her hair as she cried about Burnie in his lap… How safe she felt in their arms, how loved she was with them, and how happy… the happiness that Geoff’s selfishness took away from her. “I loved… I loved you and he… He took it all away!”  
“I know… I know you did my sweet Fawn… Shh, it’s okay Bambi.” Ryan reassures softly, trying to soothe the fragile woman who no longer held him against the wall, but held her head in her hands. The images flashing painfully through her mind as she dropped to her knees. Ryan falls with her, bracing her against his chest as she shudders violently, her mind forcing the truth to be known, and the gent doesn’t know how else to help the sobbing Vixen more than he is. Allowing the woman to thrash weakly in his embrace, her hits grew weaker and weaker as the memories finally settled. Thus leaving the woman in an emotionally raw state, Ryan saying nothing as her tears slowly dry up. Her ragged breathing soon returns to a more normal state despite the hiccups that happen every so often. “I didn’t know what else to do, he hated you, and you were… you were seizing on my floor, Raymond was screaming… you were dying and I couldn’t let you.”  
“It doesn’t matter Ryan… He would have… between him and Erik, I never had a choice. It wouldn’t have lasted, they wouldn’t have let it.” Iri remarks somberly, a feeling of defeat settling in her heart as she turns away from Ryan. “It had to be him, it was always going to be him.”  
“Iri, Iri look at me Fawn, Bambi, we love you… We’ve always loved you.” Ryan promises the woman who just nods her head silently, Ryan expected her to say something, anything, but she didn’t. He didn’t have to have Gavin’s powers to know the defeat she felt, the horror at how a pair of men worked so hard to control her future so forcefully… One a madman and the other a… the other a monster, but trying to figure out who was who seemed impossible at this moment. So Ryan does the only thing he can for her and holds her tightly against him, soothing the newly formed anguish in her eyes. Resting his forehead against hers as he places a gentle kiss on her lips, letting the Vixen know how much he still cared for her. Pouring as much affection into it as he can, closing his eyes as tears started down his face, and opening them once he felt her soft hands wiping them away. The anguish in her eyes is gone as she offers him a sad smile, her lips crashing roughly against his as her sadness turns to passion. Ryan is shocked by the ferocity of her kissing as she attempts to dominate him, her body pulling him on top of hers as she kisses him breathless. Ripping his lips free from her control, he rests above her, his breath mirroring the fast pace hers took. Shifting her body back up into his lap he wastes no time in lifting her off the ground, and pinning her roughly to the wall. Her kisses were desperate as she smashed her lips against his once again, the heat behind them intense as she left bruises on his neckline. Her crimson lipstick smearing on his skin and on the scruff of his beard by his neck. A pleasing sound already rumbling through his chest as Iri continues to assault his neck, eventually settling on sucking dark marks on his collarbone. “Be a good girl Bambi, and take your Daddy’s cock out.”  
“It’s already done.” Iri pants heatedly while bearing her throat to him in submission. Using her powers to undo his pants still holding herself up in the air as Ryan ripped through her black lace panties. Tossing the delicate lace out from under her short black pleated skirt to somewhere behind him with a dark look in his cool blue eyes. “Daddy!”  
“Lock that door, and be quiet… Or at least try to be.” Ryan commands with a playful smirk as he sinks himself in fully, purring at the wetness surrounding his cock, and the feeling of her massaging his cock with her tight heat. The woman’s gasping causing him to chuckle as he gives a few slow thrusts, teasing the Vixen beneath him with that smug look he loved to wear. Iri does nothing to provoke him, choosing to submit to his whims, and reveling in the feeling of being owned by her Alpha… that is until his hips begin to slow even more, his teasing starting to become impossible to bear as the emotional build up from earlier threatens to overflow.  
“Harder…. Harder Daddy!... fuck me harder!” Iri begs shamelessly, her stomach tightening as her orgasm approaches, she doesn't know what was worse, the fear of being used for the pleasure of others, or the fear of being left in between cumming and crying by this Alpha. As if sensing her impending distress Ryan chooses to slam his hips into hers roughly, so much so that the walls shake around them, pictures come crashing to the floor, and at this Iri doesn’t bother holding back. She cries out loudly as Ryan continues his brutal pace, his face sweaty from exertion as he pounds into her. “I.. Daddy, suck my nipples… Daddy, I need you to lick my nipples.” Iri pleads brazenly, her voice straining to hold back screams of pleasure as she uses her powers to keep her body in place while Ryan fiddles clumsily with the small buttons on her sheer blue blouse. “Rip it off... Just rip it off!” She demands with little restraint causing Ryan to raise an eyebrow at her desperation, but noting her heated state does as she says, the sound of tearing cloth and buttons scattering on the floor with soft 'dinks' only adds to the arousal saturating the air around them. “Daddy!” Iri groans, her eyes wide and her lips curled into a smirk when Ryan realizes she didn’t have a bra on. The only clothing left on her was the black skirt he’d rucked up to her waist and not waiting for consent he yanks the seam apart easily… Leaving the woman bear against him and wild with excitement.   
“Now, go bend over that couch.”   
“Make me.” Iri mutters in challenge, her hands coming to rest on her breasts as she sits in the air with her legs thrown open wide. Ryan smirks at the woman’s silent okay for this game of dominance to begin, snatching her wrists roughly, he tosses her from the invisible platform to the arm of the faded blue couch. Expecting to find some hesitance in her he slows down, but upon doing so notes the lack of fear in her eyes as she looked back at him, her eyelashes fluttering as she spread her legs wider with her tail sweeping slowly to and fro.   
“I’m going to breed you so full of my cock that you can’t move.” Ryan says to her, his tone almost that of a promise as he comes to stand behind the wanton Vixen. Her body opening for him to do as he would, the look of trust in her eyes reassuring as he grabs her swinging tail and trails fingers on the outside of her groin.   
“Oh yeah?... then fuck me Ryan, fill me with your cock; I want your cum to drip out of me for the next three days.” Iri begs desperately, the idea of his release filling her for so long created an even deeper sense of need. Her lungs choking on the air as he plunges two of his fingers inside of her mercilessly, the appendages taking a brutal pace as she bit back screams. “I want you to fuck me Daddy.”  
“I know you do, but I like this view.” Ryan purrs dangerously as he observes the desperation in his Omega, god did he love watching her come undone like this. No aggression, no fear, just pure need to be filled by his cock. Lining himself up behind her, teasing just the tip of his cock into the wanting woman, and groans in happiness when Iri starts begging him for more. God, did he love the feeling of her clenching desperately around his cock. “Tell Daddy what you want.”  
“I… I want more, I want it all.” Iri whines, his pace too slow for her to truly find the type of pleasure she wanted.  
“Oh do you? What did you do to deserve it?” Ryan questions quietly, his tone hoping to soften the sound of her panting. He had no doubt that the people who passed by had no doubt of the sex they were having and that would only end poorly for them. HR was already sick of the antics of Achievement Hunter, and so were Iri’s fathers.   
“Daddy, I… I… I’ll listen.” Iri mumbles, hoping that was enough to get her Alpha to resume his rough pace from before.  
“Tch, since when, and that’s not what Daddy wants… Daddy wants you to promise you’re not mad about what your Papa did, promise me that you won’t lash out at him.” Ryan says as he pushes another inch inside of Iri, and then another when she makes a purring sound… Ryan could already hear the screaming match the pair would get into because of this and he knew that would only end poorly for her. Confronting the man who had knowingly worked so hard to shape her future into the one he desired, and subsequently the hellish nightmare it was at times would make her self hatred sky rocket into a level too dangerous for her to cope with. The Alpha feared her cuts would become life threatening versus superficial and easily healed by her worried companion. “Tell Daddy that you won’t ask him about this, and I’ll give you every inch of my cock.”  
“I… I will Daddy, I won’t… Oh god, please!” Iri promises him quickly; her words were swift and Ryan very much doubted she would keep them, but perhaps if he tired her out. She would be far too weak to actually to fight the man tonight at least and then perhaps Ryan could ease them both into what was going to be a difficult conversation.  
“Good girl, now here’s your prize.” Ryan praises gently as he rams himself in fully and takes a pace that Iri needed. Gripping on tightly to her hips, he pounds his hips against hers, his fingerprints would undoubtedly be left there as bruises when they were done, but he knew she wouldn’t care… all she cared about was her pleasure and whatever way he chose to bring that to her was good enough for the submissive Vixen. 

A few hours later

The passionate sex they’d just been apart of had been terrible for Iri’s once pristine office. After the first orgasm on the couch they’d fucked on her desk, then on her chair, and then again… against the bookshelf, its shelves now broken and their contents scattered across the floor. Her office looked like a train wreck and Ryan couldn’t deny it caused him to feel a little guilty, when she awoke he’d help her clean it up and probably find her some clothes. However, right now all the woman cared about was sleeping peacefully on his chest, her body limp against his, and he could only smile as she laid there bliss-ed out. Kissing the top of her head lightly he listens to the needy purr that comes from her throat.  
“Again?” Ryan questions a little incredulously, the woman’s stamina was unmatched and frankly it was a little frightening. His cock was borderline sore from the amount of friction he’d been doing with it in the last couple hours. “Does Bambi need more?”  
“Yes, but does Daddy have it in him?” Iri teases as she feels herself shifted onto her back, and her legs spread open once again as she watches the gent rest between them above her.   
“Daddy always has enough for his sweet little Fawn… but this time it will be much slower… We’re not fucking anymore, we’re making love.” Ryan purrs warmly into the woman’s fluffy ears, who smiles sweetly at him as her hands come to rest on his sweaty biceps while he kisses softly at her sweaty neck. She opens her mouth wide in a sensual moan, arching her back beautifully beneath him. Her skin glistening in the low light of her office lamp, casting the woman in a shadowed light as she writhed in apprehension beneath him. “My pretty little Bambi, so gentle and willing… Tell me what you want.”  
“I… I want you to… I want you to stay this time… No matter what Geoff wants, don’t leave me.” Iri asks the Alpha quietly, his blue eyes softening immediately into her own steely blue ones; his touches tender as he continues thrusting slowly into her. “Promise me.”  
“I promise Iridessa, I won’t ever leave you… even if Geoff wants it… Besides, now you love me far too much to ever forget me.” Ryan assures the woman who visibly sighs in relief as her body opens up to him. Leaning down he begins sucking on her nipples lightly as Iri moans beneath him. The pace he sets suits them both for the last orgasm, and for this one he notes that Iri doesn’t bother to hide her pleasure. She gets louder and louder, he knows that at any moment someone would come through that door, but at this moment it didn’t matter. It was only them, and that was all that mattered. The consequences that came from this would come either way, and he’d rather satisfy her needs first. So when they both came for the umpteenth time Ryan wasn’t surprised by the appearance of Geoff’s angry face, Todd no doubt told him of their exploits, and exactly what she’d remembered. The elder Alpha observing the pair with anger in his scent but hesitance in his eyes, undoubtedly scared of Iri’s reaction to him. “Alpha?”  
“Don’t Alpha me, you’re lucky HR is out for the day or I’m sure there’d be a suspension for both of you!” Geoff nearly snarls as he watches the naked pair purr on the couch with sated smiles and shuts the door behind him. “I.. What the hell happened here?” He asks when he sees the state of the woman’s office, it was a disaster state, and he could see the shreds of Iri’s clothing strewn about the floor. “How long have you two been… James!”  
“Oh be quiet Geoffrey, leave my Daddy alone… He was taking care of me, like he should have always been doing Geoffrey.” Iri states coldly, her eyes narrowing as she meets his now shocked look. It was rare she called him Geoffrey, and it meant that her anger was nearly unrestrained as she glared daggers at him. “Next time you meddle, I’ll kill you.”  
“Tch, at this point you may as well, he’ll never stop.” Michael adds as he enters the room, drawn by the sound of sex he’d heard earlier as well as interns complaining about the smell of it coming from this part of the building. “Look at my Princess, so full of cum I bet it hurts.” Michael purrs when he witnesses her slightly swollen abdomen, pressing gently on it he watches the woman growl quietly at him. “I can’t wait to watch Gavin lick it out of you.”   
“No… she’s going to stay like this for a while, my Bambi wanted to be bred and she was, now leave her be.” Ryan warns as he bares his teeth to Michael who seems taken aback at that. Michael shifts his gaze to Geoff, he silently begs him with his eyes and lets out a soft whine that he knew would melt Geoff’s resistance. However, Ryan had no trouble denying the handsome man who continued to tease Iridessa as she attempted to sleep still on Ryan’s knot. “Geoffrey, handle your lusty Kitten… before I must.”  
“Come on Michael, leave him alone… I’m sure you’ll have a moment with your Princess soon.” Geoff says hesitantly, his words struggling to come out as he watches his Kit lie beneath Ryan with a relieved smile on her lips. She looked so relaxed in the younger Alpha’s arms that Geoff knew it would be wrong to deny her this type of comfort… He knew it would only end poorly for him and her as well.  
“But Geoff!” Michael starts to complain, but the eldest man cuts him off with a stern look and drags him out of the room by his bicep. However, not before he casts one more regretful look at the once sleeping vixen; who no longer lied asleep beneath Ryan, her blues eyes staring at him with a mix of reserved anger and bitterness … she was going to come for him, and it was going to be a hell of a fight. Probably one of the worst ones so far, and Geoff expected nothing less than it after finding out such a horrible truth. He wondered silently if he should just offer his neck now, and let her scream at him… He wondered if he was any worse than Erik at this point as he led Michael back to the office. Geoff watched as Michael pulled off Gavin’s headphones and described the way Iri was underneath Ryan, what the gent had done to her. He says nothing as he returns to his desk, allowing Michael to play his game with Gavin who is now oozing arousal. 

Later at home

Iri found herself pushed up against a wall as she and Ryan entered the house; Gavin’s hands holding her there as he kicked her legs open wide causing her to nearly fall at his eagerness. Chuckling softly, she allows Gavin to do as he pleases with her, which meant his face was between her thighs as her legs were thrown over his shoulders. Ryan helped to ease her into a comfortable position that suited both of them.  
“Eager tonight aren’t we Gavi.” Iri comments softly, her voice rising up in pitch as his tongue dives in deeper and then coming out to circle her clit. “Gavin!”  
“Mhmm… Michael wouldn’t stop talking about how full you were and he… he was tongue fucking me in the bathroom… he’s been teasing me since he got home three hours ago.” Gavin explains hastily to the woman who just moans into his frenzied touches, allowing the man to clean her out with his skillful tongue. Groaning at each deep swipe, his muscle drawing out cum that had been shoved to far inside of her to clean out earlier. However, now due to her moving around was now available for Gavin to eat out of her. Shifting her head to the side she casts Ryan a weak smile as the Alpha watches her brought to a quick orgasm, her body still sensitive from the ones hours ago. “Ry, Geoff said he needs to talk to you in his office.”  
“I’m sure he does, but I don’t really feel like talking right now… Where is my handsome Kitten?”  
“Playing with Michael downstairs, they’re stuck in a co-op menu with Burnie… He wants to hear how she’s doing.”  
“Why is he asking you guys… he could just call me.” Iri chokes out as Gavin finishes her again.   
“I’m not sure Love, but let's get you to the bath… I’m sure your charming Daddy wouldn’t mind.” Gavin murmurs as he shifts his gaze back to Ryan who nods his head in affirmation at the male omega's statement. “Then come on Love, time for a hot bath.”  
“Okay Gavin.” Iri says pleasantly as she is led by the hand away from Ryan who smiles after her before heading down the stairs to where Michael is deep inside of Ray. The Latino on his knees as they played their game, Michael thrusting his hips harder each time he got a kill, and Ryan could tell Ray was having difficulties choking back his moans. As he places his stuff on a nearby table, he settles down on a recliner, and just watches the pair engage in the delicate game they played. If either was too loud then Burnie and Joel would question them and the excitement would cause the game to end quickly, but if Michael went slow… or at least slowly it would be just interesting enough to keep them entertained. The alpha could only smirk as Ray fought to stay upright with each of Michael’s forceful thrusts, the bobcat increasing his ferocity the harder the man fought against him. Ray was most definitely the weaker of the two as he tosses his controller down, and grips the pillow in front of him. Thus allowing for Michael to fuck him unhindered, slamming his hips in rougher and rougher until the smaller man groans out a loud fuck.   
“Ray what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing Burnie he’s just a little… a little... God damn.” Michael moans out fully as he finishes inside of Ray moments later. “We… We gotta go Burnie, Geoff needs us.” Michael lies quickly as he swiftly shuts off the game and leaning down over Ray to place soft kisses along the back of his neck, only nipping once Ray whimpered for him to. Neither of them are aware of the gent watching them play their game.   
“Kitten, why don’t you flip over?... Give Michael that pretty view that I enjoy so much, hmm? Show him how beautiful your spots are when they’re lit up.” Ryan urges the man, smirking when Michael gives him a playful grin. However, Ray just mutters in contempt as he feels himself being flipped over to face Michael who purred happily into his neck. “Kitten, be nice… and don’t growl at him.”   
“Yes Alpha.” Ray murmurs with an obedient smile as he tugs his shirt off as Michael eases him to the floor, kisses all along his neckline, and soon trailing down to the dark leopard spots on his chest. “They won’t glow… I’ve already orgasmed.” Ray mumbles with mild sadness, looking away from Michael’s caring brown eyes.   
“Shhhh, then I’ll just have to make you cum again… Won’t I?” Michael soothes with a gentle tone as he raises Ray’s arms above him, kissing down them until he reaches the man’s lips once again.  
“Oh you think you can with that little bitch cock of yours?” Ray taunts, smirking as Michael’s tender kisses turn rougher at his teasing.  
“It may be small, but it's enough for your asshole, Virgin.”   
“Shut up Bitch.” Ray murmurs with a playful grin as Michael starts to gently rock while he kisses the other Omega deeply. Both of them enjoying the easy rhythm that joined them together, that is until the sound of angry screaming interrupts them. Startling the pair as they pull apart and Ryan starts towards the stairs whilst the boys hurriedly tug clothing on.  
“I hate you, Geoffrey! I hate you!” Iridessa screams brokenly, Ryan racing up the stairs to find her shouting at Geoffrey who stood at the start of the upper level’s stairs. Ryan could tell the pair were bristling as Iri’s powers knocked pictures off the walls, shoved couches away from her as she hurried away from the elder Alpha.   
“What did you want me to do? Let them take advantage of you again and again and again! Iridessa, you were a child!” Geoff answers in the same viciousness she had started this conversation with. “Iridesscent, look at me!” Geoffrey demands of the Vixen whose face was filled with hot tears, her body barely restraining the sobs that threatened to over take her.  
“And what? I wasn’t when you found me in that fucking parking lot?” Iri struggles to say, her voice hiccuping in anger and sadness as Ryan tries to hold her, but she ripped herself free of his arms. Next Michael and Ray tried to embrace her but she once again tears away from the Omegas; her posture rigid as she swallows sobs and regains her shaky voice. "Don't touch me!"  
“Iridessa, what would you have had me do?” Geoff growls out in exhaustion, he’d chased her down the stairs where she stood in the kitchen staring out the back door. The group of them were waiting for her response that doesn’t come at first. “Iridessa, I was scared... you.”  
“You were scared that I wouldn’t be yours Geoffrey… You were scared that I’d fall in love with them instead of you. You are selfish, Alpha… you.” Iri stammers out weakly, keeping her back to them as she spoke… Hating the words that were coming out of her lips, hating this whole situation. “I wouldn’t need you if I had them.”  
“You’ve never needed me.” Geoff starts to admit somberly, but is stopped by the sound of Iri’s incredulous laughter.  
“Yes I have, I’ve always needed you… even in the beginning.” Iri mutters in contempt as she continues to stare out the door, even as Geoff wraps himself around her, and rests his head on top of hers to continue stare out with her. She wanted to shrug him off, but the weight of his head felt comforting even now as she screamed at him.   
“I know… but at least you got to choose.”  
“No I didn’t Geoffrey, I never did.. And I never will.” Iri says bitterly as she finally shrugs away from him, and slips out the back door leaving Geoff to stare after the woman who shifts quickly. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she cast him a single somber look before Lexi appeared beside her, and the pair slipped into the fading sunlight. ‘My life has been one choice made for me after another.’ is whispered in Geoffrey’s mind before she shuts him out completely, focusing on putting as much distance between them as possible.

Geoff

God, she was as beautiful as she was infuriating; no matter what he did it never seemed to be good enough to hide the truth from her, and every secret she found out just pushed her further away from him. Geoff took no pleasure in watching her trust for him crumble each time it built itself back up a little. He should have just stayed with her after her parents’ deaths, he could have been a guardian instead of some asshole that told her to fuck off… instead of the man who just kicked her out of his life, and left her to try and pick up the pieces on her own. He is about to turn away from the window but the sight of Gavin crying draws him towards the man.   
“Gavi? Puppy, what’s wrong?” Geoff questions as he turns to the wolf who bears his teeth at him.  
“You… I can’t believe you Geoffrey!” Gavin snaps as he pushes away from the confused Alpha as he tries to comfort him. “Lexi told me what you did, she told me what kind of disgusting monster you are.” The Omega says with such revulsion that Geoff raises his eyebrows at the man. “To do that to a child! What kind of demented lunatic are you?”  
“Geoff, what’s he talking about?” Michael asks hesitantly, looking from Gavin to where Geoff seemed to be steeling himself for something.  
“Yeah Geoff what’s going on?” Ray mirrors as he too looks towards Geoff who seemed to be debating something inside of himself.  
“Tell them Geoffrey, tell them what you did.” Ryan mutters in an accusatory tone, this is what causes Geoff’s apprehension to snap as he turns on the other Alpha.  
“No, it’s none of their business and you know it Ryan!... Should we tell them about Ray then? Hmm? Talk about taking advantage, let's talk about how you first met him.” Geoff fires back defensively at Ryan, this makes the younger Alpha change his tone, and chooses to stare at Ray who cocks his head in confusion at the pair of Alphas conversation… Michael pulls Ray to his side as well as Gavin who still stutters quiet tears, wise to keep the pair from their angry alphas.   
“How dare you Geoffrey, I didn’t do anything like you’ve done! I saved him, but you’ve made your point Geoff… It seems we both haven’t been the world’s greatest Alphas, but there’s no doubt that you created this hell of hers.” Ryan states coolly, not bothering to meet Geoff’s angry eyes. “She’ll never believe a word you say again.”  
“So what, tell me something I didn’t already know.” Geoff scoffs as he throws open the door and shifts down quickly. “I’m going to get my girl, she’s mine now and always.” The fox sprints into the dark woods, sniffing the air as he goes in hopes of finding the woman, but her trail ends at the river. Wading across he picks up her trail by tracking her muddy prints, and chases them through the forest until the edge. Where he scans the surroundings for anything worth noting, and sees the flashing neon lights of a dingy bar. Geoff didn’t like the look of the people entering and leaving as he walked up. Omegas wearing very little with burly Alphas grabbing all over them, women being ravished in the corner, and searching the room he finds his little Iri, just like one of those women pinned to the wall. Her arms restrained above her as she allowed that Alpha to do as he pleased. Red ringlets catching the light casting an amber glow over her darkened face. A strange man biting roughly at her neck, and a hand between her thighs pushing them apart. His initial reaction is to rebuke the man, but instead he watches her. Iri’s eyes were fluttering gently, her lips were parted with a forced moan, and her hands were clenched so tightly he could see her nails starting to draw blood… Geoff couldn’t deny how beautiful the woman looked, but the fact that she was under someone else’s hands is what made his blood boil. Making his way through the crowd he is a few steps away when Iri opens her shocked blue eyes and meets his own dark blue ones. She immediately starts to struggle against the man’s grip, her body wiggling desperately to get free.  
“Shh, Sweetheart, relax… Daddy’s going to take care of you, just be still.” The Alpha purrs into her ears, hoping to ease the adorable Vixen beneath him. He hadn’t seen her around here before and to think this magnificent creature was just passing through created a dangerous need in him. “That’s a good little Vixen.”  
“Get the fuck off my girl.” Geoff snaps, tired of listening to the Alpha try to sweet talk his Omega… Tired of hearing his disgusting thoughts about ravishing her and leaving her tied to his bed for others to play with. Sickened by the thought of some low-lifes using her as a warm body to sheathe their arousal in.   
“I… I don’t need you to defend me.” Iri growls as she shifts her gaze to glare at him. Her eyes lit up with fire as she met her Alpha’s eyes. “I can fight my own battles.”  
“Then fight Princess, before I knock his goddamn teeth out.” Michael’s angry snarl interrupts all of them as he and Gavin push themselves through the crowd. “I swear to fucking god if you don’t let go of her, I will rip your throat out with my fucking teeth.”   
“Whoa… Whoa, I didn’t know she was… I didn’t know she was claimed, fucking fox just threw herself at me.” The man starts to stutter quickly as he pulls himself away from her, accidentally knocking her into the wall causing Michael to tackle him. From there Geoff watches the Jersey man and the other man beat the shit out of each other. Iri, once she regains her bearings, dives into the fray, attempting to pull the two apart, but catches a stray elbow in the face from who it was hard to say. A feminine yelp is heard as Michael rips himself free and headbutts the other Alpha, knocking him out as he tends to Iri who is holding her eye, and stumbling into Gavin’s waiting arms.   
“Love!” Gavin cries out as he takes her into his arms, shielding her from the fighting pair, and that’s when Geoff snatches Michael’s hand so they can leave before things get too heated. However, just their luck that a group of burly bearded men start to circle them.   
“That wasn’t very nice, now was it?... How about you leave the girlie... And this pretty boy of yours as recompense and we’ll call it even.” The leader of said gang says, snatching Iri quickly from Gavin’s arms, and another grabbing Gavin’s bicep roughly. “Pretty little things like this don’t need to be in the middle of a bar fight.”  
“I couldn’t agree more.” Geoff snarls angrily as he raises a fist, and clocks the man hard in the jaw. Using his powers to free Gavin, he tosses him back by Michael who was already herding him into a corner as the man threw punches at the others inching towards them. The Jersey man was backed into a corner, his back turned to the fight as he blocked the body shots from a frantic and clearly terrified Gavin. At this moment the man who was wailing on Michael suddenly freezes, giving the man a brief respite, and as Michael pants loudly he turns to see the big man drop to the floor. His body seizing rapidly, and searching for Iri he sees her pushing at another large man, taking hits of her own as she struggles to get to them. He watches her get hit across the chin and the woman falls back into another waiting for her. Her eyes slow to open as she realizes the man is dragging her away.  
“Let me go! Let me go!” Iri yells weakly as she feels herself carried away by the flood of people, soon she’s no longer in the bar, but outside the largest man lifting her over his shoulder and carrying her away. Her brain too jarred to do much about it as she feels her mind fading out. Doing the absolute last thing she screams for Geoff. “Geoff!... Geoff!” In the midst of the fighting it was like the world stopped when Geoff heard her screaming for him; his eyes narrowed and the man kicked himself into overdrive. Todd flooded his body with adrenaline and the pair assessed the situation around them in seconds. Working quickly through the crowd he pushes his way out, dragging Michael and Gavin with him quickly, upon exiting they find Iri thrashing tiredly on a man’s shoulder. Her limbs pushing, fighting against the man’s strong grasp as he’s tying her to his bike. However, that stops when a man knocks her head roughly against the steel gas can of the motorcycle. Geoff saw red as she slumped forward unconscious, he used his powers to stop hearts, every heart that wasn’t his or someone he loved… He could hear Todd screaming at him to stop, but Geoff didn’t care as he killed the people. Using the same ruthlessness that Erik had trained him for, killing anyone in his way of reaching her… nothing mattered except for her…. Nothing mattered except saving her. Before the bodies stopped falling to the floor clutching their chest he made his way over to her, the boys not far behind him. He scoops her up fast, turning to Michael who he notes the man is breathing heavily, leaning on Gavin to stay upright.  
“Boys, we need to go… now.”   
“That’s where we come in.” Ray chirps as he sprints over to them from the parking lot, putting an arm under Michael’s other side helping Gavin to carry the man towards the truck. “Lexi, said you could use a ride.”  
“And she was right apparently.” Geoff trails off as they begin the walk to the vehicle, well more like a slow jog. Every so often glancing behind him to see if any were following them, and they weren’t but Geoff could hear sirens in the distance. Hurrying to the car he places Iri in the back seat quickly before going back and scooping Michael up, placing the now passed out man beside her. The rest of them pile in the truck, and Ryan peels out of the lot tires spinning in the gravel. “We need to lay low… Ryan cut through those fields, and take us to your house.” Geoff commands sternly, the other Alpha saying nothing as he follows the orders given to him.  
“It's a good thing we decided to follow you Geoff… otherwise… otherwise I’m not sure what could have happened.” Gavin whimpers distraughtly as he curls in closely to Ryan who put an arm around the shaking Omega. “Stupid, bloody girl.”  
“She didn’t start this… She was just acting out.” Geoff grumbles with a pained groan as he gives Gavin a cool but harsh glare, adrenaline starting to wear off as pain begins to settle in. “I caused this by hiding the truth from her, I should have told her, and I am sorry that I put you two in danger because of it.”  
“I’m not even hurt! That bloody brick wall of a man took all the punches… He protected me like I was an infant!” Gavin rants, his body rigid and his tone tinted with un-shed tears. Geoff guessed that the man had maybe five minutes before he collapsed into puddle of terrified tears. The eldest Alpha trying not to grimace in pain, but even opening his mouth caused a great deal of it.  
“Gav, don’t be mad at Michael for protecting you.” Ryan shushes calmly as Ray nuzzles his face on Gavin’s rigid shoulder in comfort, trying to distract him. The younger Alpha could sense Geoff’s weakening condition as the older man laid his head back on the head rest with a grimace. “He.”  
“He’s a fucking lunatic, just like her.” Gavin stammers fearfully, thick tears raining down his face from all his pent up terror. He couldn’t believe the recklessness of the Jersey man, how willing he’d been to push Gavin out of harm’s way. “He’s.. he could have died ... for… for me.”  
“That’s because I love you… fucking idiot.” Michael groans in unrestrained agony as he attempts to sit himself up, his body aching painfully all over. “Ry, it’s a shame… it’s a shame Godric wasn’t there... We could have used him.”  
“Be quiet, the wolf is.” Ryan commands, trying to hold back the wolf fighting for control to speak his mind and he feels himself pushed back completely.  
“How could you be so stupid?... so reckless Michael?... and her! When she wakes up… I’m not even sure what we’re going to do, but there will be consequences. For the both of you, hard headed Omegas acting like they’re Alphas.” Godric growls angrily at Michael, who just chuckles softly while pulling Iri to rest on his chest. The woman had two black eyes, a split lip, and judging from her soft groaning Michael figured bruising all over her body. Her chest slowly rose up and down, tortuously slow, and he had a feeling she had some broken ribs. In the background Michael can hear Geoff’s questioning but all he can do is focus on her. The vibrant woman he loved, reduced to this because of their stupid Alpha, their selfish Alpha. It isn’t until Geoff’s hands start to pry off his own that Michael snarls at him, pulling her closer to his body.   
“Get the fuck away from her, don’t touch her!” Michael snaps finally, teeth bared at Geoff who balks at his anger. If it wasn’t for him then they’d be at home right now, cuddled in the large bed with her head resting under his. “This is your fault, I’m not letting you touch her.”  
“Michael, he needs to heal her. Let him.” Ryan orders as he pulls the truck into his driveway, parking it in the garage, and shuts the door behind them. Helping Gavin down, he watches Ray quickly pull the man into his side as Ryan opens the back to find Michael still snarling at Geoff who seemed too weak to fight him. “Michael!”  
“No, he doesn’t touch her!... if he does, I’ll take her… we’ll disappear and you’ll never find us again… I won’t be.”  
“Shut your mouth boy before I get my belt, you aren’t going to do any of that. Do I make myself clear? I know you are hurt, and scared but that doesn’t excuse this attitude.” Geoffrey interrupts his Omega’s tantrum quickly, causing Michael to puff up even more. “When we get inside, I expect you to be waiting for your punishment.”  
“Fuck you Old Man, I’m not scared of you.” Michael snarls dangerously as he starts to wiggle towards the end of the bench seat, his motions are slow and deliberate, showing the Alphas how much agony he truly was in. Breathing was difficult for him judging by the strain in his tone as he slowly makes it to the edge, looking at the drop with closed eyes, a grimace already in his throat as he pushes off; however, he’s surprised by Ryan’s gentle hands put in his armpits. The gent lowers him quickly down, taking the brunt of his weight off his chest drawing forth an easy sigh from the bruised Omega. “Thanks Ryan.” He purrs as he tries to get out of his arms, but finds himself held tightly there.   
“Behave, and be quiet… Geoff get Iridessa, and Ray help Gavin to the bed please.” Ryan orders, taking control from the exhausted Alpha who was clearly fading himself. He guessed it was from stopping and restarting so many hearts... though Todd may not have made him realize that part yet. Ryan watches Geoff struggle to move himself before just sitting there in muted silence. “Michael, you must walk on your own… I must get her.” Ryan says with a sigh, going to place the man down he hears him start whimpering in pain. Sighing again, he takes the man inside who was now starting to tear up from the pain, his body shook against the Alpha’s chest. Placing him down softly on the living room couch he kisses his forehead lightly before returning for Iri who had come to, her own hand resting on her chest as she sobbed violently. Her chest shaking as she attempted to heal the damage that had been done, but she gives up when she sees Ryan watching silently.   
“Ryan… Ryan, I was so scared… so alone… and the man, he smelled like Geoff.” Iri whimpers as she turns to Geoff who had passed out beside her. “I just didn’t.”  
“I know you didn’t Iri, but actions have consequences regardless of your intent…. look at Michael, Geoff. They came to protect you, to save you from yourself, and now they sit broken… battered… bruised. You can’t do this again, if you choose to run away that’s fine, but do not drag them into another fight like this. I’ll always be your Alpha, but right now I’m... I’m ashamed that my Omega sank this low. What he did to you was unimaginably cruel, but this.” Ryan states with a heavy sigh, he forgot the sobbing woman for Geoff who lay unconscious beside her. “He was wrong, but you are no better for doing this.”   
“I.” Iri starts, her voice thick with regret as she tries to explain herself.  
“Be quiet now, I don’t want to hear anything more from you Iridessa… you’ve done enough, stay here while I tend to these two.” Ryan says sternly watching her face fall instantly, she said nothing as she sunk deeper into the car’s seat, watching Ryan pick up Geoff with mild difficulty, and disappear into the house. Wasting no time, she stands up and limps out of the garage using the side door. Her body was killing her but her instincts told her to run so she shifts quickly, shaking her furry body out she limps away into the darkened streets. Fuck these people, they were all just distractions… and temporary, bond or no bond she didn’t really need them. That’s what Erik had shown her, she didn’t need anyone anymore… Sprinting into the night she ran using what little strength Lexi had managed to maintain and used it to carry them to the apartment. Slipping up the fire escape, she unlocks a window, and climbs inside quickly. Shifting back she steps into the bathroom, flipping the harsh light on, and sees herself in the mirror… God, she looked terrible, like a bus hit her… It would take a decent amount of makeup for her appearance to be less frightening for work tomorrow, maybe she should just tell Gray she can’t make it… or just hide in a hoodie at her desk… the second option would probably be best, or see if Miles would share his office with her tomorrow. He owed her several favors, and frankly she didn’t want to chance running into her pack like this. They would probably be searching for her, but Miles would be the last person they bothered. However, that didn’t really matter now as she turned on the shower. Taking a slow shower, she rinses the smoke, scents, and dirt from her body staring at the nearly black splotches all over her. The bruising would make her look like an abuse victim, and if she arrived at the office like this they’d call the police no matter how much she denied… another Omega beaten by Alphas.  
“Lex… Lexi?” Iri mumbles quietly as she looks away from her battered reflection.  
“I’m here Mistress, what do you need?”  
“I… I need drugs… those painkillers from my broken leg, Geoff.. Geoff has them in his nightstand… I know it's far.” Iri stutters out, the pain becoming nearly unbearable. Her desperation was apparent and as Lexi appears next to her she can feel the anxiety permeating both of their minds.   
“Mistress… Mistress, I’m scared that’s so far to go… What if I get lost?” Lexi murmurs hesitantly while sitting on the sink’s edge and looking at her mistress worriedly.   
“You won’t, Lexi... Alexia, you have to!” Iri begs, her suffering coming to a head trying to maintain both of them in a conscious manner.   
“Let’s just go to a hospital.” Lexi suggests quickly, the idea popping into her head as the anxiety starts to bubble over causing her to shake. “We can.”  
“Alexia, they’ll want to know and I don’t have the strength to compel them... Lexi, you are strong. You can do this for me, you have survived without me before.”  
“And I went feral! I nearly got killed by a farmer!”  
“I am not strong enough, my body is too weak… Alexia, I do not have the strength. You must do this for me, or… Or I will pass out, and then what?” Iri questions the fox who seems to settle down at this. “It will take you thirty minutes as a small dragon, no one will even see you… You’ll be in the sky ninety percent of the time… I believe in you Lexi.” Iridessa explains to the fox who nods her head slowly, watching her Mistress struggle to stay coherent. “If I’m not awake when you get here, crush two of the pills, scratch me until I bleed, and put the powder inside…. There’s a good chance I will not be, but it’ll be fine.” Iri finishes, her breathing becoming ragged as she opens the bathroom window, and carries Lexi to the sill. “You know the way, trust your instincts.”  
The dragon nods her head dutifully before taking flight into the night sky leaving Iri staring after her, once she sees her disappear fully she turns away from the window, and heads to the couch. Setting herself down delicately, she pulls out her phone, and checks the time… Just thirty minutes and Lexi would be back, and she’d be able to relax. Focusing on her breathing, she tries to slow her heartbeat, she tries to focus on what Erik had taught her… Pushing through the pain, keeping a steady flow of her powers through her body, not too much… not too little just enough to maintain consciousness. This pain was extreme, but Erik had shown her that pain was temporary… it was just a state of mind. Closing her eyes she pictures a calm field, the grass swaying in the afternoon breeze, sun warm on her face, and… and Geoff’s handsome face above her… his caring blue eyes staring lovingly into her own… his hands trailing slowly down her body until they come to her upper thigh.   
‘I love you baby girl… Kit, I just want to protect you… Save you from the world.’ Geoff’s voice says, his lips kissing along her neck gently, and teasing a few fingers inside of her. ‘Tell me what you want.’ Iri’s version of him asks her tenderly.  
“Papa, I want… I want you.” Iri breathes out, her chest relaxing with a single deep breath. Her powers worked to ease the pain she felt, not by healing it she was far too weak for that, but just by channeling her powers to block out the pain in her brain. Just as she feels herself floating into a gentle numbness, Iri hears the key turn in the lock, and pulling herself up she finds the door opening to Gavin, Lexi sitting on his shoulders. A pill bottle in his hands as well as a first aid kit, and a change of clothes.   
“She got lost… ended back up at Ryan’s… You’re lucky they’re asleep, and that Ryan has prescription painkillers for.... Migraines?” Gavin adds with a questioning look, watching how the Vixen’s eyes ignore his own in favor of the bottle in his hand.  
“That was my doing… the sleep was.” Lance chitters happily, his wispy outline forming by the couch, and nuzzling her hand happily. “You are in so much pain Vixen.”  
“Lance, I don’t suppose you could… take the edge off.”  
“No, that’s what these are and open your mouth.” Gavin urges as he pops several pills in her mouth and hands her a bottle of water he’d swiped from Ryan’s fridge. She swallows gratefully, and leans back into the couch. Her body relaxes into the upholstery for only a moment before Gavin lifts her up, taking her to Michael’s old bedroom, and placing her down delicately on the comforter. Grabbing a few of Michael’s discarded sweaters from the floor, Gavin puts them on the pillows, and they breathe in their lover’s comforting cinnamon-y scent for a moment before he starts to move again. “I’ll buy you a new dress.” Gavin whispers very suddenly causing Iri’s face to contort in confusion, as he grabs the cotton garment at her breasts.   
“What?” Iri starts to question, but only for a moment when Gavin rips the material straight down the middle, easing it out from under her, and pulls a black lace nightgown over her head… Iri immediately recognizes it, a small grin gracing her lips as Gavin works it down her body. “I loved that dress.” Iri says, gesturing to the dark cotton discarded by him.  
“I know you did, but I’ll buy you a better one… I’ll buy you a dress as blue as the sky, and a pair of rhinestone stilettos to go with it… those ones you saw in the shop but wouldn’t let me buy.” Gavin assures the woman who had already started making sounds of distress at his statement.  
“Gavin, no.”  
“Shh, I’m still mad at you for running away from us but… but Ryan shouldn’t have talked to you that way… even if it was the truth. This was a hard situation and there’s no right way to handle it but… but if it caused you to run away then it wasn’t right. Geoff… Geoff has done a lot of fucked up things before, but making you forget that much of him… making him a ghost in your life, and forcing himself to leave you alone like that was… it was stupid. Erik will find his prey no matter what, and to make you face him alone is unforgivable… but we all do stupid things when we’re scared and in love.” Gavin explains solemnly to the woman who leans into his soft touches. “I found this under a pillow on the master bedroom’s bed… Ray told me what it meant to you when you...when you were theirs.… and Ryan showed me some of it, with the help of Todd. You were such a sweet girl, a very good girl.” Gavin praises the woman who’s tail begins to thump happily at his kind words. He wasn’t even lying when he said that, witnessing how genuinely sweet she’d been with them was shocking compared to the mildly cold woman she had become when left alone. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”  
“I am, I’m always a good girl.” Iri chitters back, the drugs starting to create a pleasant warmth in her brain… a fuzzy head-space that made her pliant and willing. “I want to go… I want.”  
“Shh, you need to go to sleep; in fact you want to go to sleep.” Gavin urges the woman, who seemed to be thinking on his words as she stared at the ceiling blankly.  
“I do want to go to sleep… and I want my Papa… He stole me when I was a baby, and he taught me how to ride a bike…and I used to call him Uncle Feff... and he… and he loves me Gavi.” Iri slurs happily into Gavin’s comforting embrace, his arms were warm and welcoming compared to the chill of unwarmed covers. “He fell in love with a baby.”  
“No, not a baby. He fell in love with you… He…”  
“He doesn’t love me, he’s obsessed with me and saving me from everything… Even myself.” Iri mumbles half asleep, her barriers protecting the deep slashes falling away as she falls asleep in Gavin’s arms. Leaving Gavin to witness the sudden appearance of dark red slashes covering her upper arms, and upper thighs… some hours old and some were covered in thick scabs that looked picked at. His eyes went wide in fear at her state, anyone who saw her would call the police, and it wasn’t surprising now why she wore such long sleeves… and thick tights, even in the heat. When his initial shock wears off he shifts the woman further into the thick covers. Pulling them tight against her body, and he kisses her forehead while picking up his phone to call Geoff.

Geoff

His phone was ringing… and his body didn’t care. He wanted to lie there forever, oblivious to whoever it was considering all he needed was here with him… But the ringing didn’t stop, and he feared it waking the others who slept peacefully in the large bed. Michael tucked tightly into his side so he rolled the man towards Ryan who was also beginning to wake at the sound. Shushing the whining bobcat and urging Ryan back down he rises from the bed, agonizingly slow. Reaching blindly for the device, he snatches it, and exits the bedroom as quickly as he could. Not bothering to look at the I.D. knowing that anyone calling at four in the morning was an emergency.   
“Hello.” His groggy voice answers as he waits for a response, and the sound of Gavin’s panicked tone fills his ears. The Omega frantic as he cries into his phone, telling the gent what he saw. “Gav, where are you?” He questions in confusion, he thought the pair were in the house as he walked from room to room searching for them, but doesn’t find them. Resting on the stairs quietly, still hearing the man’s crying.  
“She’s… Geoffrey, what are we going to do?” Gavin sobs into the phone, Geoff could tell the man was at his mental limits. “Geoff?”  
“Shh, it’ll be okay Gavin… Just tell me what happened, how… Tell me how it happened.” Geoff urges him tenderly, slipping his shoes on, and reaching for the keys Ryan put on the counter. He didn’t know when the pair had slipped away, and he didn’t know how Iri was still able to move after that fight. The woman had taken quite a beating, he thought for sure she’d be down for hours.  
“She… They’re old and new… and I… I never knew, I thought she was okay…. Geoff, they’re so deep and she still wants you.” Gavin admits to the confused Alpha, knowing that Geoff probably couldn’t even understand his words. “Apartment, Lexi brought me here.”  
“I’m coming, Gavin, just relax for me… Can you breathe deeply Puppy? Is she okay?”  
“The drugs… Lexi needed them for her... She ran away again, Ryan. Ryan was scared and he said things… She hates herself, she hates herself so much Geoff.” Gavin relays somberly to the Alpha who says nothing at this, and Gavin can hear him sighing through his nose in annoyance… probably more pain than actual annoyance right now. “Geoff?”  
“I’m almost there.” Geoff responds after about fifteen minutes of just listening to Gavin try to calm down. He reaches the apartment complex moments later as he exits the vehicle and opens the building’s door quickly. Groaning silently to himself as he stares at the flights of stairs he had to ascend to get there, dragging himself up them one set at a time until he finally reaches the door. Gavin already held it open and helped him in, shutting it softly behind him. At first Gavin leads him to the couch, but Geoff shrugs him off and surges toward the bedroom where her snores are coming from, Gavin trailing silently behind him. Upon entering the room Geoff can smell it, he can smell the scent of infection on her body, a bitter aroma that sets him on edge. Working the covers away from her body, he expects her to wake but she doesn’t even move. “Gavin, how many did you give her?” He asks, grabbing the bottle and reading the prescription slowly.   
“Three, she was in so much pain.” Gavin tells him quietly, staring away from the gent’s angry blue eyes. “She.”  
“This says for Ryan to take one and you gave her three?... She weighs like one hundred and ten pounds soaking wet.” Geoff mutters nearly irate with anger, as he watches the woman’s chest barely rise and fall.  
“I… I didn’t… Geoff, you know.” Gavin stammers, fear already bubbling back up in his voice.   
“It’s okay Gav, can you carry her to the truck?” Geoff asks of the shaking man who nods his head silently. “Good, let’s go.” 

In the Morning  
Iri   
Iri awoke hazily, her chest hurt, and rubbing her eyes she calls out quietly in the empty room. “Papa?” She tries, unaware of her surroundings as her eyes adjust to the dim light. The bed smelled like him, but the room was empty save for her… and the fear she felt on the edge of her mind… What if he.. What if.   
“Mhmm?” Geoff’s clear voice calls out as he opens his bedroom door, and notes how dazed the woman seemed. Her head in her hands as the night’s events blur in her mind. “Do you remember how I got you here?”  
“...Not… not really…. Gavi….and the apartment… I was asleep.”  
“You were, but when I woke up from my near comma thanks to Lance. Gavin called me, he was worried about you Kit and those infected cuts.” Geoff explains to the sleepy vixen, her ears were still drooping as was her tail while she tried to focus on him. His body coming to sit next to hers as he pushes through her weak wards to reveal them once again. “I think we should talk about these.”  
“I fell.” Iri lies, it was reflexive at this point. The worried looks that they brought up only caused more pain in the end. She can still see Miles’ quivering lips the day he caught her in the act, his hands ripping the scissors from her grip, and sprinting for Geoff.  
“What?” Geoff questions incredulously, her lie wasn’t even believable as she met his eyes sullenly.  
“I fell through seven glass tables.” Iri specifies, her eyes still staring deeply into his.  
“Am I supposed to believe that Kit? Why are you still doing this?... Are you unhappy?”  
“No…. No Papa, my body hurts.” Iri whines as she works her way back under the covers, trying to hide from his questions… but it doesn’t last long as Geoff pulls the comforter away from her body. “I don’t want to go to work.”  
“You aren’t going, we’re staying home and I’m going to stay with you all day.” Geoff declares knowing the woman was probably already thinking of a way to ditch him as he lifted her into his arms. “Iridessa, I mean it.”  
“But!”  
“No, no Omega of mine is going out like this.… You are going to stay with Michael and I all day, in fact our Kitten is taking a shower. We’re going to join him, so let’s go.” Geoff tells the unwilling woman, her body limp in his arms, but not fighting him. “Where’d you get this nightgown from?”  
“... Wouldn’t you like to know Old Man?” Iri mutters against the Alpha’s chest softly as they enter the bright light of the bathroom. “Knight, save me!”  
“No, I did that last night and now I’m doped up more than a fucking junky from a Jersey McDonalds.” Michael groans as he sits under the hot water stream. “Daddy.”  
“Next time don’t start fucking fights with assholes… You want to be a knight, welcome to the consequences.” Geoff tells him sternly, noting how Michael didn’t have a retort to him. In fact the only thing he did was lay on the shower wall and closed his eyes, letting the Alpha know that the Omega was in a great deal of pain. “I’ll help you after I heal these cuts, then it’s breakfast… and back to bed for the both of you.”   
“Yes Papa.” Iri whines as she takes off her nightgown and slips into the shower, walking over to where Michael sat and putting a hand to his ribs. “Breathe deeply for me.”  
“Don’t Iridessa.” Geoff nearly snarls as he watches her eyes open wide and she uses her powers to heal him. “Iridessa stop! Stop you’re going to kill yourself!”  
“No I won’t… fuck me…. Alright Michael… I can’t do much about the bruising, but anything deeper than a flesh wound… is healed.” Iri pants with labored breaths as she slides slowly down the shower’s wall, and closes her eyes against the cool surface. Her chest rising painfully as the brunt of her suffering comes back due to her using her meager strength to heal him, her powers no longer forcing endorphins through her bloodstream to numb the pain. “I’m... this hurts.”  
“No shit Sherlock, you better start listening you dumb fox or you’ll die.” Michael comments worriedly as he kneels beside the woman, her chest moving even slower now.  
“You’re…. Overly…. Dramatic.”  
“Iri?” Michael questions as he watches his vixen struggle to stay awake against the tile, her eyes closing and opening slower and slower each time. “Princess?”  
“You’re a sweet man Michael… You're good.”  
“Geoff, is she dying?”  
“No sadly, just dramatic… Iridessa, knock that shit off before you find yourself tied to a bed ass up, and several thick cocks opening you up.” Geoff teases with a smirk as he lathers up his hair, and similarly Michael’s too, despite the way he watched Iri lie there silently.  
“You’re no fun.” Iri pouts as she opens her eyes back up and stares defiantly at Geoff who just chuckles at her antics. The elder man rinses his hair, and Michael’s too as he sits in front of Iri in silence. His brown eyes observing the cuts all over her thighs, counting them, and trailing his fingers over a few as she winces slightly at particularly deep ones. “Michael, can you wash me?”  
“Wash yourself Kit, you’re a big girl.” Geoff commands sternly, his eyes drifting down to where she sat with Michael thumbing cuts in silence. He could tell the man was distraught as he did it, but Geoff also saw the thin lines along Michael’s own hips. The two were quite a pair, and their coping mechanisms only proved to further show their similarities. A softening look in Geoff’s eyes as he observed the somber pair.  
“Don’t want to be.” Iri groans as she moves a single limb and regrets it almost instantly. The agony that floods her body makes her wish she’d just die… or pass out already. “Papa, please.”  
Geoff says nothing more as he lifts the light woman up, and holds her back to his chest with her legs spread for Michael who already has a sudsy washcloth in hand. Washing the woman quickly Michael smirks at the soft sounds she makes, her body arching almost painfully towards his sensual touches.   
“Stop it you two, I’m not letting him fuck you… not for two weeks, three if you fight me about it.” Geoff tells the woman seriously who just nods her head in understanding as she accepts her punishment. “Now, stand up and rinse off.”

Later

Geoff sat watching Michael and Iri slowly eating the omelettes he made them, both of them seemingly not hungry. Taking a seat beside Michael, he picks up the fork from where he’d set it on the plate, gathers a bite, and begins feeding the unusually quiet man. Once Michael was about halfway through it he turned to Iri who leaned sleepily against Michael’s shoulder, her breathing dangerously close to being asleep. Picking up the fork, he feeds her slowly as well, using his pinky to help the lax woman to close her mouth while chewing, and he could tell she was barely able to keep herself awake in front of him.   
“Be a good girl for Papa and come here… Come to Papa.” He purrs soothingly as he picks her up easily and puts her in his lap, smirking when she nuzzles herself closer, and isn’t surprised when Michael pushes his way under his other arm. “Oh my, it seems Daddy’s boy is sleepy too… Well then come on time for bed.” Geoff urges as he uses his powers to essentially hold Michael to his body while he holds Iri to the other side. Ascending the stairs he takes them both to the master bedroom and places them under the covers. Snuggling them close to each other he pulls the blanket up, and goes to retrieve his laptop so he can still work today. Geoff didn’t think it was worth mentioning to them that he’d drugged the hell out of that coffee he’d given them before he fed them the omelettes. He liked sleepy, soft Omegas, and they needed to sleep... Even though Michael was probably fine Geoff did not want to risk it, putting them to bed like this was the only way to ensure that they actually rested. So that’s what he would do, she would forgive him when she wasn’t in so much pain and.. And they could talk about the rest of it then. They could talk about his secrets and lies… and how he would show her how much he loved her, that he could be honest with her.


	12. What she must do (PTSD Iridessa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence and self reflection

Her mind was echoing with their voices, people screaming for her to stop, begging someone to save them before choking on their own thick blood. Her hands were coated in the sticky, crimson syrup as she willed her powers to command the sharp objects around her. Raising rocks, glass, sticks, or anything that held a point to swirl around her in a deadly vortex. Sending her objects forth into the air Iri sliced through everyone in front of her, their bodies falling to the ground in piles of shredded tissue as their arteries were cut and limbs were torn off by the strength of her force. Smirking at the sound of their horrified screams she listens to them with a depraved grin. She was a goddess, a goddess of death; she chose who lived and who died. The people didn’t even deign to raise their eyes to hers as she strolled down their crimson stained streets, a stream of blood following in her wake as she walked, growing larger with each new victim that fell before her. Her dark desires were no longer just wishes, but orders to be fulfilled if her subjects wished to live… and if they weren’t then, you know what they say? Death is a cruel mistress.  
“Please stop! Please my children!” A voice screams at her, a woman’s voice… her own voice as she turns to face the sound. It was an image of her, face contorted in fear, clothes torn and covered in blood. “You must stop!” It begged of her, how pathetic, a goddess did not bend to the will of any, and especially not this fearful rendition of herself.   
“...” she said nothing as she watched this whimper-y version of herself try to stop her, the other vixen begging for mercy… but none would be granted. She was a goddess, and she would do as she pleased. Commanding a nearby branch upwards, she stabs it straight through herself watching with pleasure as the woman’s face turns into a mix of betrayal and bewilderment. “No, I must not.” 

It was at this point that Iri feels herself jolt up, her chest heaving as she glanced around quickly. She was in their bedroom, not the facility, the others around her still asleep, and sleeping peacefully judging by the sound of their sonorous snores. Rubbing her face with a tired sigh she begins untangling herself from the mess of male limbs, shushing Michael and Ryan when they try to pull her back down; she exits the room and descends the stairs, grabbing a bottle of jack Daniels and a pack of hidden cigarettes. Sliding the back door open and heading out to the patio silently she takes a long swig of the whiskey after lighting a cigarette and then takes several long drags from the disgusting thing. It isn’t until after her fifth cigarette that she realizes it wasn’t helping, her hands were still trembling like they’d been when she woke up half an hour ago, and even the burn of the whiskey did nothing to quell her anxiety… only making it worse as she begins to lose herself to the liquor. Muttering obscenities at the hangover she’d have this morning when she turns to the now barely rising sun; enjoying the brilliant colors of the sky and the silence of a no longer busy world around her. A car alarm echos through quiet air causing her to jump and her powers to instantly quell the threat… the crunching of metal can be heard several yards away as does the sound of her neighbor screaming curses… she’d put an envelope of cash in their mailbox later for the damages. Turning back to the bottle she takes several more long gulps, liquor spilling out the sides of her mouth in her attempt to swallow it faster. Pulling back from the bottle huffing, she slams the fifth down roughly on the metal table. Shattering it quickly sending jagged glass straight up into her palm, and coating the table in the remaining alcohol. Chuckling to herself at the minor pain she doesn’t bother to pull it out, smirking at the burn of glass and watches her blood drip from it. Soon people would be waking up to start their lives today and she was already drunk on the pain of the past… that and Jack Daniels. She’d be expected to be Iridesscent Skye Burns, mother and pack member extraordinaire, what a load of shit that was. She was nothing of the woman she’d used to be, she was weak… Scared of her gore covered memories and the horrific crimes she committed always lurking at the forefront of her mind, no matter what she did they were there. The faces of the people she’d killed just for fun… things she did as a monster. It was foolish to think she could ever escape that with these half hearted addictions, hell she could stop today and not care… but this is what normal people did. This was how normal people coped with the terrors of their lives; she just wanted so desperately to be normal for once. However, before she can continue her pity party the sound of the sliding glass door draws her attention. Ripping the glass from her palm she heals the wound quickly, gathering the glass up with her powers in a pile on the table. Her red rimmed eyes did not even bother to even gaze toward the young girl she knew was standing there. Her most compassionate daughter, her beautiful Morning Glory, a frail flower that blossomed in the early hours of the day. Enjoying a single day's worth of sunshine before the flower once again withered away, doomed to only know the beauty of that day… it seemed almost a kindness to the flower, not forced to know the bitterness that came with existence. So with that thought fresh on her mind she finally turns toward her daughter she knew she would be standing there. Felicia, her beautiful, but fragile dancer, sixteen with her face turned toward the sun, and in her wispy light blue nightgown with a pair of matching slippers on her feet. Saying nothing her daughter crosses the concrete and puts herself in her mother’s lap, silent as she takes the cigarette out of her mother’s shaking hands and snuffs it out, and a warm wet rag in her hand to wipe at the blood that had trickled down her hand. Laying her head on her mother’s shoulder as she listens to the sobs that tear through her. Iri can’t help the tears that fall as she holds her daughter with shaking hands. The girl remained silent as she stayed in her mother’s arms while she cried…. not bothering to explain just crying and when she was done Felicia stayed there still. This wasn’t the first time Felicia was called to her mother’s sadness, perhaps it was due to their likeness in emotions. She never knew what to say, but Felicia suspected that there was nothing to be gained from words when she found her like this.  
“Momma?” The silent girl finally says as she nuzzles herself in tighter to her broken mother.  
“Yes… Yes Princess?” Iri chokes out, her voice shaky from crying, her throat dry from the cigarettes, and the whiskey. “What’s the matter, Snowflake?”  
“Seraphine is crying for you. Papa has her, but she won’t stop crying… he’s afraid she’ll vomit soon.” Felicia tells her with a quiet sigh, she’d tried desperately to avoid getting her mother knowing the state she was in… Her mother wasn’t often like this, but when she was Felicia liked to give her space and forced her fathers to as well, but it couldn’t be helped this time.  
“Of course… tell him I’m coming okay?” Iri says while wiping at her face and letting go of her daughter who simply stays there in front of her. “Fel?”  
“It’s okay… we’re okay, take all the time you need.” Felicia says softly, standing up slowly and melting the broken shards into a single piece, taking it back into her hand, and the cigarettes away with her. “We both know you’re not an addict.”  
“Thought I’d try… better safe than sorry.” Iri mumbles with a quiet chuckle causing her daughter to roll her eyes before heading back into the house. Giving the now risen sun another somber look Iri stands up, and heads for the door to do what was expected of her. However, the sight of her three year old daughter forcing the door open stops her in her step.   
“Mommy, you were gone! Mommy, where’d you go? I couldn’t find you, I couldn’t.” Seraphine stutters our tearfully, fat droplets falling from her eyes once more as she sprints to her mother’s side. Dodging her father’s grasp easily, and sprinting for her sullen mother, who wore a kind smile but Seraphine could smell the bitter scent of alcohol on her. “I was so scared.”  
“Shhh baby girl, Momma is here now.” Iri quiets the copper haired girl, instantly easing her fear when she picks her up, and holding the girl tightly against her chest. “Momma is here now.”   
At this Michael opens the door fully and steps through with the rest of the family, Felicia most likely told them of her status as they begin to purr softly. All of them converging in a massive group hug, even her sons who were usually too cool wiggled in close to her. “It’s alright, we’re alright.”  
“Promise?” Geoff questions gently as he meets the woman’s somber blue eyes. “Because it’s okay if you aren’t… we’re here to help.”  
“I’ll be okay… I just need time, I suppose.” Iri murmurs to them as she lets out a soothing chitter that seems to put them all at ease, all save for her knowing daughter who hugs her tighter.


	13. Playtime Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominate Geoff, Jealous Ray, and the trouble that ensues because of it.

Gavin said nothing as he watched Iri draw silently on a pad of paper beside him; her eyes never leaving the page while he focused on his game. The young woman gasped every so often as his powers flooded her body with arousal, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he did it again.  
“Gav, stop! I’m trying to concentrate.” Iri snaps playfully, her tone light as she shoves the controller away from his hands. The plastic dropped to the hardwood floor roughly and broke into several large pieces, sending plastic all over the living room floor. “Gav, I.”  
“Who broke it?” Comes Geoff’s ominous voice, the man walking in with a pair of collars, and staring at the both of them. His old man radar must have known that something dropped as he enters the room to see them looking down remorsefully. “Who, broke, it?” Geoff asks once more, his tone dangerous as he glared at them.   
“We… I… It was an accident.” Iri stammers, her neck already bared to the man in submission as she failed to formulate a good excuse.   
“Geoff, I started it.” Gavin adds, pulling Iri into his arms protectively as Geoff sits on the coffee table in front of them with a smile. The leather collars in the Alpha’s hands as he smiles at the now silent pair. His eyes were watching them carefully, switching between the two as though he was debating something in his mind, a wicked thought judging by the grin on the elder man's lips. “Geoff?”  
“Hush Puppy, Kit come here.” Geoff says very plainly to them. Turning to focus on the woman who does so slowly, her eyes tilted downward in submission as her tail quivered in anticipation. His fingers clasp the blue leather snugly against her throat, his finger through the d ring allowing him to drag her in for a rough kiss by it. Kissing her breathless, holding her against his lips until she’s gasping for oxygen. Next he turns toward Gavin who eagerly waited for him to put the green collar on him. “Puppy, go find Ryan outside, he has something for you, as for you Kit, Michael awaits you upstairs.” Geoff tells the pair who seemed confused by this, but follow their directions with gentle slaps to their asses when they stand.  
Gavin  
He exits the house to find Ryan sitting on the patio reading a book in his swim trunks with Ray lounging beside him playing on a DS. The Latino not even bothering to give Gavin a look as he approaches the table slowly. Unsure of what to do Gavin just sits at one of the chairs, his confused eyes darting between them. Neither one of them explained the next part of the obvious game they were playing.   
‘Gav, get on your knees buddy.’ Comes Geoff’s soft voice inside his mind, turning back toward the house Gavin witnesses Geoff gesturing with his hands for him to kneel. So that’s what he did, he kneels on the chair, and turns back to see Geoff shaking his head with an irritated look of disbelief.   
“Oh… Ohh, I… Bloody hell am I dense.” Gavin mutters with a chuckle, drawing forth twin smirks from the pair sitting in front of him. Falling easily to the ground Gavin whines needily, nuzzling wantonly at Ryan’s knees. A happy purr drawn up through his body as he feels Ryan’s calloused hands begin to trail through his hair. Risking a look towards Geoff, he notes how the man is smiling proudly at him, and walks away from the window leaving him with the others. “Ryan.”  
“Hush, puppies don’t speak…. Except to say safe-words.” Ryan reminds the man with a warm smile who sighs in boredom beneath his less than sexual treatment, he can only sit there silently as he waits for more direction. “Gavin, come here boy.” He calls softly to him, smirking when he immediately crawls in between his spread thighs. “Gavin, do you want a treat? Hmm, would Puppy like a bone?”  
“Gayyyy.” Ray teases with a smirk as he watches Gavin mouth at his Alpha’s cock through his swim shorts. “I think he needs a muzzle.”  
“Ray, be nice.” Ryan snaps at the sarcastic cat who bears his fangs playfully at him. “Don’t listen to him Puppy, he’s just jealous he isn’t getting one… now let me get your treat out.”  
“I’m leaving, have fun with your Bitch.” Ray mutters with mild contempt at his lover’s last statement. He grew tired of his Alpha’s game, not really in the mood to watch Ryan dote on Gavin like this, the older wolf always seemed to have a soft spot for the younger one. Heading back inside he is met by the face of a curious Geoff, confused by his Omega’s sour mood. Ray sits himself on the counter near where the man was chopping up produce. The gent feeding him bites every so often as he waits for Raymond to speak. However, Ray does just the opposite as he waits for Geoff to question him, but the man doesn’t and it leads him to start huffing in annoyance. His voice only got louder as the moments passed.   
“Raymond, if you need something just ask… Hmm? What’s wrong Kitten?” Geoff finally asks once Ray had progressively gotten more dramatic until it was impossible to focus on anything else.  
“I’m not your Kitten, and I want someone to pay attention to me.” The leopard whines loudly causing the Alpha to raise an eyebrow up at him. “I… I want.”  
“Raymond, don’t start with this again.” Geoff warns, he’d grown tired of the jealousy the Latino displayed when others touched Ryan, save for Iri. The eldest Alpha knew it was hard for the leopard to adjust to their new relationship, especially given how possessive the cat was of his wolf. Ray wanted individualized attention, he wanted an Alpha all to himself, and normally Geoffrey would happily comply when able, but he was busy.   
“But Geoffrey, I want.” Ray starts again, his words barely even formed before the fox cuts him off.   
“Shush Ray, either go upstairs with Michael and Iri or go back outside with those two. I don’t have time for this, feeding a pack isn’t easy.” Geoff tells the whimpering man who whines loudly at this. “Raymond, this is your last warning before I punish you. You won’t like it, I promise you that.”  
“Fine Geoff, I’m leaving, you grouchy old fuck.” Ray mutters dejectedly, leaping off the counter, and about to shoulder past Geoff. However, he feels himself stuck in place, turning to face the now stern man. “Geoff?”  
“Bend over.”  
“But I.”  
“Now Raymond, I won’t ask again.”  
“Of course Alpha.” Ray says obediently, and wiggles excitedly as Geoff pulls at his shorts. The older man quickly starts slapping his ass cheeks, and then once his ass is red. Geoff says nothing at the gasps drawn from Ray’s throat when he spreads him open. He teases him with a single digit, purring at the soft sounds Ray makes beneath him. “Geoff.” Ray draws out again, his voice straining… but he’s shocked when the Alpha removes his hand. Leaving the man empty and wet before him, erection standing tall between the counter and himself. Chancing a look behind him he finds Geoff washing his hands before going back to his vegetables but Ray was still unable to move.   
“I told you, you wouldn’t like it.”  
“This is bullshit! Fucking, let me go!” Ray shouts, his tone angry as he tries to thrash against the eldest man’s hold. “I’m warning you.”  
“Excuse me? Do you forget your place Omega?” Geoff questions with a dangerous tone, the cat still struggling against his powers. At this Ray can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment as the sound of curious feet come down the stairs. The pair now walk into the kitchen to observe the situation, causing Ray to growl even louder in frustration.   
“Fuck you, fuck this, and fuck off!” Ray finally shouts as he rips himself free of Geoff’s powers, grabbing at his shorts, and pushing past the other two watching silently. He heads down the stairs and slams the basement guest bedroom shut so hard that it rattles the frame… but he didn’t care… “Fuck all of you!” Is heard upstairs where Geoff stands in a stunned silence. Michael the first one to move, moves for the bristling Alpha who shrugs him off quickly. Heading towards the back door where he’s about to rip it open, however, he stops because he can hear the other pair outside. Geoff listens to Ryan whispering words of praise to Gavin as the man rests sleepily in his arms, praising his body, and that’s when Geoff realizes why Ray was really angry.   
“Papa, is he okay?” Iri asks worriedly, taking the collar off and moving to stand behind Geoff beside Michael. “Did you.”  
“No, he’s just… some male Omegas find sharing hard with other males…. and Ray is very much like that.” Geoff explains softly to the worried young woman, and a quiet Michael who stands in front of him. Taking both of them into his arms, he gestures for them to listen to what Ryan was saying to Gavin outside. “Ray has been the only Omega for so long he’s forgotten how to share Ryan’s affections. He’ll be okay though, Raymond is a good boy too.” Geoff says loud enough for both Ray and Ryan to hear, despite the shut doors. At the sound of the praise they watch Gavin and Ryan they start for the door and enter it with knowing looks on their faces. Geoff says nothing as Ryan realizes why Ray went inside in the first place.   
“Stubborn boy, wouldn’t just tell us why he was uncomfortable.” Ryan mutters with a heavy sigh, starting for the stairs but Geoff stops him.   
“He needs to come out on his own, leave him be for now. Kitten, Kit go finish your games before dinner; Pup, why don’t you go help them too… Ryan, help me will you?” Geoff says to the group, noting how disheartened the trio had gotten at the loss of Ray. They nod slowly while reascending the stairs to do what they would as Ryan stayed behind to assist Geoff. The alphas finishing up quickly and within a couple hours the group sat at the table… save for Ray, who still refused to leave his isolation even snapping at any who tried to coax him out. Once dinner was finished and dishes were done the group ascended the stairs for the night, content to watch a movie in the bed… however, still no Ray, the bitter cat stewing in his feelings from what Gavin told them. The group once again silent until Iri pulls herself from them wordlessly, she says nothing as she exits the room, but they hear the sound of the upstairs guest room door closing. From there Michael is the next to leave the bed, walking down the stairs to the living room, and they hear a game system start. Next is Gavin, he heads down to be by Michael after finding the door to Iri locked. Now with only the two Alphas lying in the bed sighing deeply Geoff turns the TV off and flips switch on the beside lamp off. Ryan says nothing as he rolls to the other side of the big bed, not mad at Geoff but rather his jealous Ray for causing this.   
“Selfish boy.” Ryan mumbles as he closes his eyes to try and fall asleep. 

3 am

Iri was the first to come out of self imposed isolation, tears still drying on her cheeks as she exited the room. Wiping roughly at her eyes she never notices Michael and Gavin standing there. Jumping slightly she turns quickly to try and avoid their prying eyes, but it doesn’t work. The pair saw her distress and soothing chitters were already coming from their lips as they pulled her into their embrace.   
“He.. he won’t talk… he won’t talk to me.” Iri stutters out, her sobs making it hard to understand her. “He.”  
“It’s okay Princess, you tried. Come on, let’s just go to bed.” Michael soothes the shuddering woman who shakes her head in no. “Princess, you can’t do.”  
“Just leave me, alone!” She snaps pulling from their arms and pushing past them. Storming down the stairs and out the front door, leaving them all as Lexi appears before her. “Take me anywhere.”

7 am

Ray could hear footsteps above him, the group's alarms going off as they began the day. His own phone reminded him that he needed to move. So very slowly he crept up the stairs, eyes expecting to meet someone’s but no one was there yet. Grabbing a bowl for cereal, and starting the coffee pot for the others he isn’t surprised by the appearance of Geoff first. An easy smile on his face as he comes over to ruffle his hair playfully, like he would every other morning as though they hadn't been fighting ten hours earlier. Saying nothing to the man at first, choosing to barely acknowledge the gent who then stood next to him at the counter. Expecting the Alpha to yell at him or to scold him for being so rude; he ducks down even closer to his bowl as Geoff just sighs tiredly at him.  
“Raymond, I believe you’ve made your point.” Comes Ryan’s smooth voice, wet hair tousled back with a towel slung around his hips causing the cat to shrug and turn back to his bowl of slightly soggy cereal. “Raymond!”  
“James, that’s enough.” Geoff interjects sternly, while taking a sip of his coffee and staring the younger Alpha down. Watching as Ryan puffs up his chest to fight, but deflates when he sees the fire in his elder’s eyes. Ryan still shocked by his Omega's behavior, and a feeling of betrayal resting in his chest as he watched Ray continue to act like this towards their lovers. “Leave him be.”   
“Yes… Yes Geoff.” Ryan replies softly, heading back upstairs to finish getting dressed knowing better than to challenge Geoff when he was like this. Leaving the pair alone again in the kitchen, Ray no longer eats his cereal but rather just stares at it. The realization of his selfishness truly sinking in as Geoff stares at the newly risen sun through his sliding door.   
“I… I just wanted.” Ray starts to mumble into the bowl, pushing the flakes around the milk slowly.  
“You wanted an Alpha’s attention and now you have it… You have my undivided attention Raymond, finish your cereal and get ready for the day.” Geoff adds, watching the Omega shift his eyes back towards the alpha warily. “Do you understand me, Raymond?”  
“Yes Geoff.” Ray nearly whispers as he feels Geoff’s intense stare bore into his back.  
“No, it’s Sir right now.” Geoff corrects him strictly making the Omega whimper softly in submission as he continues to stare into his cereal. “Say it, Raymond.”  
“Yes… Yes Sir.” Ray says quietly as his face is drawn to meet the gent’s crisp blue eyes as the feeling of his rough hand resting against his neck. He leans down to kiss at Ray’s soft neckline, nibbling at his tanned skin playfully. “Sir!”  
“Good boy, now hurry up.” The Alpha praises with a smirk, pulling himself back, and finishing his cup before ascending the stairs. Once again leaving Ray to himself in the kitchen, slowly eating his breakfast as he makes fire jump between his finger and spoon. Minutes tick by swiftly as Gavin and Michael descend the stairs next, hair freshly wet as they glance towards Ray with anger still in their eyes.   
“Morning.” Ray offers them with an apologetic look as Gavin toasts some bread and Michael grabs a pop-tart, both of them casting annoyed looks his way.  
“Whatever.” Michael mumbles heatedly, his teeth bared to the man as he exits the room as quickly as he came.   
“Bugger off.” Gavin mutters in a similar tone, following Michael swiftly out of the kitchen. Leaving Ray alone once again, and feeling even shittier than he already did. He can still hear Iri’s quiet sobbing outside his shut door as he told the woman to fuck off last night, he hadn’t expected that his jealously would cause all of this. Tossing the rest of his cereal down the garbage disposal he heads upstairs to find the woman, hoping that she’d be more receptive to an apology than the others were. His sweet Vixen always was, and if she did than usually the other two would come around too. Upon arriving upstairs he can hear Geoff calling for the woman, searching the rooms looking for her, and bumps into Ray who headed for the woman’s office also. Opening the locked door swiftly they expected to find her, but instead the room was empty causing the gent to scowl angrily. “Geoff, she isn’t down here either.” Gavin’s voice shouts as he runs up the stairs, and Michael’s eyes wild as he sprints up after him.  
“Her car is still here.” Michael adds as he looks at the Alpha scowling in front of her desk, his powers tossing the items off it, and snapping pencils as they fly against the wall. “Geoff?”  
“She’s probably at the office… probably just left early with Lexi.” Geoff offers somberly, turning to where Ray now seems to be oozing sadness at the loss of the woman. “Raymond, shower now.” He commands, his tone tight with restrained anger as the Latino bobs his head quickly and turns to leave. “Use your words.”  
“Yes Sir… I’m going now.” Alerting the other Omegas to Ray's place amongst them at this moment, he was the Pack Alpha's bitch a place reserved for bad boys.  
“Good boy, boys if you’re ready go ahead with Ryan… I’ll be waiting for Raymond.” Geoff tells the group, his tone softening as he comes to Michael and Gavin. Placing a gentle kiss on each of their lips, listening with a smirk as they whine for more. “Greedy things, now go before I get the plugs out.”  
“We’re leaving Daddy, come on Gavin let’s go play with Ryan in the car... Maybe he'll knot us at the office.” Michael taunts darkly, meeting Ray’s angry eyes in challenge as his lips curl up into a smug look. Ray starts to growl, but the sharp look Geoff gives him stops the sound dead in his throat. A soft ‘fuck you’ whispered as the pair leave Ray standing before the Alpha, his face reddening as he struggles to maintain his composure. Once again Geoff stares expectantly at the feline, waiting for him to follow his directions, and with an infuriated growl Ray does as he’s told. Finishing the task swiftly and exiting the bathroom, walking into the bedroom where Geoff sits on his phone a pair of clothes laid out for him… and a cock cage set aside with a medium sized metal plug. Standing there in confusion he waits for direction from the Alpha, which doesn’t come until several awkwardly quiet moments.   
“Sir?”  
“Get dressed Raymond, do you need help?” Geoff commands in an easy tone, his eyes never leaving Ray’s as the man starts for the clothing. “Raymond, start with those.” Geoff says as he gestures to the toys lying on the bed sheets.  
“But.”  
“Be good or it gets worse.”  
“Yes Sir.” Ray replies obediently, reaching for the cold metal plug, slipping it inside of himself easily, and purring at the small stretch of the toy. Looking hesitantly at the cage his eyes flit back towards where Geoffrey sat watching him critically. Ryan always put the toys in or on him, he never had to do it, and he couldn’t help how much it embarrassed him to do it now under the scrutiny of his eldest Alpha. His hands started to tremble as Geoff waited for him to comply, but when he picked up the cage… He realized he didn't know how to use it, the gent must have noticed this as his sternness started to lessen. “Sir, can you help me?”  
“Mhmm, bring it here Boy.” Geoff affirms softly, his anger from earlier having dissipated at the loss of Iri. However, Ray still felt it in his rough hands as they grip him tightly, working the cool metal over his shaft and balls. Looking away from where the gent toyed with it, rubbing his groin in light touches. His cheeks bright red as Geoff held him there, admiring him with a smirk, and the sound of a camera’s click drew Ray’s eyes to actually see that the gent was sending the photo to someone.   
“Sir!” Ray starts with a gasp, his eyes wide as Geoff just chuckles below him with his hand leaving his junk to massage the man’s hip soothingly.  
“Hush Boy, it’s just Ryan… Seems he thought you’d be better behaved with the addition of these toys. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs.” Geoff teases him with a smirk, leaving the man to finish dressing as he waits by the door. Ray can’t help the flush on his cheeks as he pulls up the shorts, noting how Geoff forgot to lay out underwear for him. “Wasn’t an accident Raymond, if I get to ten before you get here you’ll be walking in on a leash.”   
“Fucking… bearded, bastard.” Ray mutters bitterly as he pulls up the khaki shorts, slipping the brown leather belt in the loops as he tosses on the white undershirt hurriedly, grabbing the light blue button up. Racing down the stairs where Geoff is at six, and handing him a pair of socks with his light blue vans. Ripping the ankle socks from the man and struggling to pull them on standing up he hears Geoff chuckling, slowly getting closer to ten. “You’re a sadist Sir.”  
“Perhaps, but let’s go Raymond… I’m late enough as is.” Geoff muses as he kneels in front of the huffing Omega, helping him to put the socks on, and slipping the shoes on his feet as well as teasing a few kisses on his calves. Laughing when Ray nearly jumps out of his grip, falling back into the nothing as Geoff catches him with his powers. “You good?”  
“Thanks…. Sir.” Ray mumbles in embarrassment as the alpha stands up in front of him, his powers nudging him back onto his feet as Geoff pulls him in for a tender kiss. The alpha deepens the kiss as Ray opens his mouth to him, moaning into it as Geoff trails a hand down to his bound cock.“Sir?”  
“Yes Raymond?... What can your master do for you?”  
“No...Nothing.” Ray says as he shakes himself free of the man’s hands, pushing him away from his heated body. The omega could feel his spots starting to glow beneath the light colored shirt and he realized what the gent was trying to do. “I don’t want a thing from you.”   
“Not now, but we’ll see about later.” Geoff teases with his usual cool attitude, grabbing his backpack, and Ray’s too as they exit the house. The gent leading him to his vehicle and biting back laughter as he watches Ray slam himself down onto the seat, obviously forgetting about the plug inside of him. A choked moan coming from Ray’s mouth as he felt the metal drive deeper into him, a wave of pleasure coursing through his veins as he threw his head back into the seat, neck exposed for the gent. “What a pretty Boy I have here.” Geoff purrs in appreciation as Ray hears another set of breathing coming from the gent’s hand.   
“Master, play with me.” Ray begs into the camera, knowing it was probably Ryan on the line and he can hear a line of confused laughter…. And then Burnie’s voice.  
“Generous offer Kid, but uh, I don’t think Joel would be okay with that.”   
“Aw leave him be Burns, the boy is a bit flustered at the moment.”  
“Dude, I don’t care, just get your ass here… I have people coming in less than an hour and we need to discuss our approach.”   
“Alright we’re on our way.” At this Geoff hangs the phone up and turns to see Ray quietly simmering in humiliation beside him. The omega picking at loose threads on his shorts, trying his best to forget what he’d just done to himself. “To be fair that wasn’t as bad as Iri screaming Papa over Xbox live.”  
“Sir, I would appreciate it if we didn’t talk about this right now… I just want to go to work.”  
“Fair enough Ray.”

Noon

Michael hadn’t seen hair nor hide of Iri as he and Gavin searched the buildings for her; waiting for Geoff to return from his meeting, and give him the good news about finding the disappeared Vixen. However, the more they searched, the more fear they gained as each place came up empty… and that brought them to where Ray sat in a chair by himself on a laptop, hair being ruffled by Geoff as he stood above the flustered man. Michael and Gavin could tell by the redness on Ray’s face that Geoff was teasing him.   
“How’s your new bitch, Geoff?... Behaving?” Michael taunts as he strolls over with Gavin not far behind, the gent didn’t answer him as they came to stand in front of Ray who was now panting.  
“Are you okay Ray? You seem a little hot… maybe you should ditch those shorts, show the office that pretty little cock of yours.” Geoff goads in a low tone, a tone that the other two were intimately familiar with. “Perhaps, you should show my pretty boys your plug?”  
“Ooh, he’s filled, I want to see… I bet it’s a lovely stretch.”  
“I bet he’s nice and wet too, is our pretty little Ray wet?” Michael jeers, a hand coming to rest on the stimulated man’s thigh. “We could fill you too Kitten… Gav and I have more than enough to stretch you wide.”   
“Yeah Rayray, don’t you want to be fucked… We’ll go slow, take our time with you Kitten… We’ll have you screaming for more…. Begging for a knot.” Gavin groans sensually, his tone shifting down an octave as he rests his hand on the other thigh causing the heated man to toss his head back with a choked noise. The Latino saying nothing as he huffs rapidly, his chest moving quickly. His mind racing as Michael and Gavin continue to tease him, fingers trailing up his thighs slowly as Geoff whispers more obscene words into his ears.  
“Oh god… I’m... I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I was a jerk! Please, just stop.” Ray begs sincerely, his body at its limits unable to take anymore of their cruel torture. “Please, I’ll be good Sir.”  
“I know you will, especially after my boys are through with you.” Geoff states with a smirk, handing Michael the key to the cage. “Make him earn it boys.”  
“Of course Geoff.”  
“Oh, he will, Daddy.” Michael assures him as they pull Ray to his feet and drag the heated man away from the area. Leaving Geoff to watch them go and then head toward his final meeting of the day… of which he couldn’t remember the purpose of. Glancing down at his watch he realizes he’s running late and starts to hurry, never even noticing the person he bumps roughly into. A woman’s shocked gasp as papers fly around them, scattering everywhere as she starts to growl... Geoff can only start to apologize when he sees her scowling face, papers still fluttering around them as she stares past him.   
“Iri, what happened?” Geoff questions, almost immediately seeing the dark mark on her cheek that she’d done a poor job of hiding with makeup. “Iridessa, who touched you like this.”  
“No… No one Geoff, I fell off Lexi last night.” Iri says quietly, her eyes still not meeting his as she works to gather up papers on the floor. Geoff can’t help but notice the dishevelment in her movements, her hands trembling as she tried to grab pages quickly... The anxiety radiated off the woman as she struggled to gather the papers around them. Reaching for her hand, he watches her rip it away from his like it was on fire, abandoning the papers, and rising to her feet swiftly. Her tail lashing as she turns to leave the mess, but he catches her wrist and the woman is finally forced to stop.   
“Iri, what happened?” Geoff asks again, noting how her muscles tighten at this, her head still facing away from him as she shook in place. “Iri?”  
“I fell, okay?” She snaps, jerking free completely and gathering the pages with her powers and leaving the gent to stare after her… however, the sound of Burnie calling his name draws him back to what he was supposed to be doing, the man stood in front of him angrily tapping his foot.   
“Come on, you’re fucking late… Geoff, move it.” Burnie growls, grabbing the man by the shoulder and forcing him to follow him.

6 pm

Geoff said nothing as they ended their recording, the image of Iri’s flustered face still haunting his mind. He couldn’t figure out why but the woman seemed off, more than just a single lost night of sleep… it was like her scowl seemed forced, and why was she so skittish around him. She was never that fearful around him, he was her Papa... He usually put the woman at ease especially when her anxiety ran high... but Ray on the other hand was back to normal. Happily joking and speaking to them all, the trio of lads thick as thieves as they spoke animatedly around him.  
“Hey Geoff…. Geoff? Geoffers!” Gavin calls out loudly, jarring the alpha from his thoughts as he turns towards the sound of his name. “Iri, said she’s staying late.”  
“That’s fine, where is she?... I have some emails to work on.” Geoff answers back and watches Gavin shrug unknowingly. “It’s okay, you three help Ryan cook and we’ll be there soon.”   
“Geoff, are you okay?” Ryan asks, noting how the gent seemed to be off… almost distracted as he stared past him, eyes focused on the wall. “Geoff?”  
“Of course, I’m sorry just got a lot on my mind… You four go ahead, we’ll be there soon.” Geoff assures the group who nod in understanding, turning off monitors, and grabbing their stuff with happy exclamations about tomorrow’s recordings. It takes maybe an hour before he finishes his own work and goes in search of Iridessa. The building nearly empty as the bulk of people have gone home for the day. He makes his way to her office where he is surprised the light is off, opening the door he finds the room empty; furrowing his brow in confusion he pulls out his phone and dials her number.   
‘Hey this is Iridessa, leave your name and number.’ Her voicemail answers immediately and that was odd because the woman usually answered. “It’s me, just looking for you baby girl.”  
With the message left he heads towards the rest of the art department, catching Miles on his way out.   
“Hey, is Iri still here?”  
“Iri?... Iri hasn’t been here all afternoon, she told Joel she didn’t feel well.” Miles tells the alpha who stares at him in confusion, his eyes darkening at the man's words.  
“She did?... uh, okay thanks Miles. Can you call me if you hear from her?”  
“Of course, you think she’s okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure she’s fine.” Geoff replies quickly, his tone pleasant as he bids the man goodbye and heads toward Joel’s office. The light still on as he barges in unannounced, expecting to find Iri he only finds Joel looking at him in puzzlement. “Where’s your daughter?”  
“I… I would assume your house? She left at like four with a migraine.” Joel answers with a tired sigh, he still had loads of work to do, and finding his mischievous daughter was not supposed to be one of those things.  
“She told Gavin she was still here, and no one mentioned her being home.” Geoff says to the alpha who continues looking over contracts.  
“Well, then Geoff, I have no clue where she is… she isn’t with Burnie, he would have told me.” Joel comments with a shrug, turning back to his paperwork and not at all upset by the news of his daughter's disappearance. “She’ll turn up, I’m sure of it.”   
“Yeah… okay, you’re probably right.” Geoff admits to him, his worry dimming slightly as he exits the room. However, waiting only a moment before rushing back in expecting her to appear, however, Joel sits alone in the room wearing a tired look. “Sorry man.” He mumbles apologetically while leaving his friend alone, and heading back towards his parked car. Heading home he arrives to find the group sitting in the living room, again no Iri, but none of them seem concerned as he enters.   
“Geoff, she went out with friends… Her phone died, she’ll be back around midnight.” Gavin states when he notices the man looking for her. “Sorry, it was a last minute thing.” He adds, showing his phone to the alpha who nods in understanding as he reads the texts between the two… but he watches the way Ray seems to sink further into the recliner at these words.   
“Raymond, can you help me for a moment?”  
“Of course Geoff.” He replies cheerily, his tone wavering as he follows the gent into the kitchen and watches him silently for a moment before spewing his hurried apologies causing the alpha to sigh in frustration. “I didn’t mean to.”  
“What did you do now?”  
“I told her to fuck off last night… and I didn’t think she’d take it so literal.” Ray says hurriedly, his eyes bearing a sincere apologetic look as he watches Geoff's tired blue eyes stare into his brown.  
“What?... When?”  
“Like 2 am-ish, I wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry… Don’t hate me.” Ray replies to him with a distraught sound already in his throat as Geoff pulls him into his arms still sighing in annoyance, kissing softly at the man's head with a gentle purr.   
“I don’t hate you, but you are troublesome, you know that?... If she’s texting Gavin then she’s probably fine. How much trouble could she get into in four hours.”


	14. What happened to Iridessa? (Play time Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence/torture, mention of Rape, and just general distress

Iri

Her mind fuzzy as she felt someone’s rough hands trailing over her hips, the air heavy with pheromones as she danced for a group of gentlemen. All of them purring her name as she twirls on the pole in front of her. Barely coherent when each of them gathered the lead tied to her throat every so often dragging her into their laps for a much more personal show. She couldn’t even fight their touches as Lucius sat on a bar stool watching her, her body passed between each man with a smile on the sadistic man's face. His words locked into her mind as she was forced to follow each one of his degrading commands with total and complete submission. Iri couldn’t even remember how she got there, let alone under his control, and as the song ended the man used his strings to pull her to his side once again.   
“Do you think my Prince will come for you?... Hmm, you think he’ll trade his body for yours?” Lucius’ dark tone questions the dazed Vixen, her eyes unfocused as she grinded her hips absentmindedly on him. “God, look how quickly you grew up, Pet... No longer that shy seventeen year old girl, are you?… Mmm, and the way this dress suits you… My Prince has very good taste for finding you, Vixen.” He purrs into her furry ears as he fiddles with the edge of the short body hugging black skirt and teasing hand under her light blue crop top, it laced together in the and sat off the woman’s shoulders, exposing most of her ample cleavage. The outfit looked just as sexy as he’d imagined it would when he bought it this morning after sending the vixen to work. Giving him plenty of time to gather the necessary things for his plan. “Can you imagine what fun we all will have together?”   
“Not…. Not him…. Me.” Iri whines, trying to distract the deranged alpha from Michael. Her mind weak under his grip, but coherent enough to know to keep her lover away from this awful monster... a monster they both knew, she could withstand him, but her Michael... Her softhearted Michael couldn't, he'd crumble under his cruelty. “Just… me.”  
“Hmm, selfish Vixen, trying to keep me all to herself, but it won’t work… Besides, I quite like the image of his cock penetrating you as you suck mine. Now, I want you to call him… Call for him with Alexia.” Lucius commands, smirking as he watches the woman shake her head slowly, trying to fight his grip over her mind, and he can see her losing as she falls into his arms. “That’s right Princess, scream for him… Call forth your Prince… Call forth your savior.”  
‘Michael!’ She screamed silently, unable to do anything but as Lucius bent her to his will, calling his name like it was the only word she knew. Iri screamed louder and louder until her mind echoed with his only name. Her body giving out as her eyelids fluttered weakly, and her lips parted as she whispered his name.  
“That’s it Princess, be a good girl and sleep for me, I’ll wake you when this gets interesting.” Lucius bids as he exits the club with the woman passed out in his arms, walking to a desolate building where Lorraine paced excitedly. Placing the woman down on an old hospital gurney, strapping her into the bed, and sitting on a nearby couch. Lorraine coming to sit in front of him, a purr already reverberating in her throat as Lucius stroked her fur. Lucius had snatched the woman last night when Lorraine found her wandering around the woods half out of her mind with liquor, and that’s when he brought her here. The woman pliant and barely even needing any coercion as she followed his commands almost willingly, babbling about being told to fuck off… her body responsive to his touch, and blossomed like a flower beneath him only needing to be controlled once the sun rose. When her mind came fully back to itself, her cheek still bore the mark from their brief fight… her hangover making her an easier take down than normal, he doubted he’d have gotten her if she’d been at her best. This woman was a stronger telepath than Geoff… Or even Klein, he could see why Erik had kept her locked to his side when he got his hands on her. But it didn’t matter now as the vixen slept peacefully on the bed, her voice still calling out for Michael every so often in her slumber… It wouldn’t be much longer Lucius bet as he smiled into the darkness.

1 am

Michael awoke to her screaming his name, he could hear Iri crying out for him, and it set him off. The windows rattling as he ripped himself from Geoff’s warm embrace, heart racing as he searched for her. Finding her nowhere in the bed he pulls himself from the bed and searches each of the rooms, looking for her… but she was gone, nothing but her smokey scent remains as he comes down to sit in the living room. Ray was also there, watching the front door nervously, his leg bouncing quickly as he waited.  
“She’s not here yet… She’s never late.”  
“I… I think she’s in trouble… Come on Ray.”  
“You don’t even know where to start!”  
“I have a feeling, either come or don’t. I’m leaving.” Michael states definitively, noting the torn look in his friend’s eyes. “Turn on your location… I’ll text Geoff, when they wake up if… if this gets messy they’ll come find us.” 

3 am

Michael had driven them to a part of town that he didn’t really want to be in at three am, but the voice in his head told him she was here. His mind still echoing in her screams, he can hear the desperation in her voice as the word rattles around his brain. Ray said nothing as he tucked his phone in his pocket, making sure to silence it, and as Michael pulled the car to a stop they heard it. The sound of Iri moaning, calling Michael’s name, begging him to save her, and if it weren’t for Ray’s hand Michael would have ran right into the darkened building. However, Ray does stop him, gesturing to the camera tracking their movement. Igniting his hands, and Michael calling forth a thunderstorm above them they enter the building. Upon entering they see a single spotlight on Iri who was kneeling naked on the ground, her body covered in lashes as she begged for more. Her eyes wet with tears as she screamed, and they watched as a man cracked the whip from the shadows, lashing the woman once again but this time her voice screamed out in agony. The moans from earlier gone and the pair can see the true suffering of the woman. Neither one was able to see his face as they inched closer, but they could see the sharp pieces of glass she was forced to kneel on.   
“No! I won’t! I won’t say it!” Iri shrieks defiantly, the man behind her whipping her once again as the woman refused to obey the soft words that were being spoken behind her. “Run!... Get… Get out!” Iri shouts at them, her eyes wild with fury as she thrashes against her bonds. “RUN!”  
“Princess, that’s not how we welcome guests… Invite them closer.” A cool voice interjects as the owner steps from the shadows, Iri no longer screaming or thrashing, but eerily calm before the pair of Omegas.   
“Kittens, won’t you… won’t you come closer.” Iri’s voice beckons, calling forth the horrified pair to witness her torture. “Master, wishes for you to watch.”  
“Lucius, stop.” Michael mutters in muted horror as he runs straight for the woman, her lips curled up in a warm smile as the alpha whips her again. The air permeated with the scent of blood as the vixen fell forward into the jagged pile of glass as her invisible bonds released suddenly. “Lucius, please.” At the sound of his begging the woman is stopped inches from what would have been her death, sits back up, and crawls through the mess to sit in front of Lucius. Her head nuzzles his leg lovingly as he trails a hand through her sweaty hair, and Michael feels Ray tug him away from the man. The storm above them dissipates as terror begins to flood Michael's mind, despite the screaming of Marcus to keep it up.  
“Lucius… This is… this is the guy?” Ray mumbles incredulously, this was the psychopath that even Godric believed was worthy of fear and the man that Ryan kept a careful eye out for. “Michael, Michael we… we gotta go.”  
“I’m not leaving her… I’ll… I’ll be good Lucius, just let… let her go.” Michael offers, pushing Ray away to kneel beside the woman still purring calmly into Lucius' thigh. Her eyes dimmer than normal as she did so, Michael could only whimper in fear at the wounds coating the woman. “Daddy, just… just.”   
“Shh, my Prince… shhh, let’s go, just to make sure that one doesn’t get any bright ideas she comes too.” Lucius says sternly, and Michael nods obediently while lifting Iri up into his arms.   
“She’s bleeding Daddy, she’ll die.”  
“Hush Prince, she’ll be fine… her predator has been mending wounds on my order, but I could make her stop if you choose to give me a reason.” Lucius threatens with a deadly tone, his eyes drifting from the beaten girl to the frightened man clutching her to his body tightly, Michael shaking his head hurriedly in no and the other staring with his own horrified look. “Good, then come along my Prince… I got a new horse last month, the silly beast is even more wonderful than Delilah.” Following closely behind Lucius in silence, not bothering to give Ray one last look. He knew the Latino couldn’t do it, the man lacked the resolve to withstand Lucius’ strength, he would be just another pawn in the game, and Michael did not intend to give this lunatic anymore especially given the state of Iridessa. So as they exit he’s shocked by the ring of fire that engulfs the doorway.   
“Daddy, he doesn’t know… Daddy, look at me.” Michael urges, trying to placate the anger he knew was rising in the alpha, stupid fucking Ray. “Daddy, stop.”  
“I’m only going to play with him, what was his name?... I know you know it.”  
“Ray, Ray get out of here!...Run you stupid fuck! Get out!” Michael snarls, dropping Iri, and knocking into Lucius causing the man to trip over himself. “Get the fuck out now!” He commands fiercely, and that seems to jar Ray back into his reality as his fire fizzles out. Michael tosses the keys at the shaking man, who snatches them, and scrambles back the way they came. Michael isn’t surprised by the hand that strikes him hard against the face, the bruise that was already forming as he tried to give Lucius an excuse for his behavior. “Daddy, I.”  
“Enough Michael, grab your Pet before I decide she isn’t worth it.” Lucius mutters darkly, rising back to his feet as Lorraine herds Michael with Iri in his arms out the open back door. Lucius isn’t far behind as the pair is brought to a nearby truck, taking the woman roughly from his arms as Michael climbs up, once there Michael expects to be handed her, but instead Lucius lays her in the cab beside him. “Michael, I believe she’d be more comfortable with me up here.”  
“Don’t, I’m begging you… Please, give me, please give her to me.” Michael pleads with the man, his words desperate as he imagines the horrors he had in store for them. “Please, not her… not my Princess.”  
“I won’t…. I won’t hurt her anymore Kitten, not now.” Lucius assures his flustered Kitten, his eyes were wild with fright, and it was causing a tightness in the alpha’s chest whilst he drove. Eventually the Omega sighs in relief, realizing the alpha was going to hold true to his words as the hours ticked by. Michael closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep before this new torture began, perhaps this time with Iri… maybe it wouldn’t be that bad with his Princess.


	15. Trapped in Hell, a Prince and his Princess (Playtime Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is rape no matter the way she says yes, and its worth noting that Lucius is an actual monster. Umm, like this is real graphic so be warned, I don't really know what else to say.

Several days later

They’d been trapped in Lucius’ house for what felt like weeks, Michael falling back into the older man’s torture easily because every time he refused Lucius would hurt Iridessa. The usually bright Vixen laid staring blankly ahead on the dog bed Lucius told her to stay in, not moving an inch. Her blue eyes dull as she laid in silence, not even sleeping as she laid there with Michael crying silently from where he was bound to his crib. Both of them were just waiting for the alpha to come back, he couldn’t even attempt to comfort her because of the pacifier forced between his lips. He had spit it out many times, growling, and cursing but now it had been tied to the back of his head and with his hands bound it was stuck there… but it didn’t stop him from trying to communicate mentally with the woman, shouting his thoughts at her and calling for her predator, but Lucius’ control was all encompassing. The woman was nothing more than an obedient pet, her tail thumping happily any time the man appeared. So now as they both sat locked in this prison Michael cried in defeat as he contemplated their next move, not many given that both of their phones had been destroyed and Todd was no where near skilled enough to track them this far.... the only person who could have would have been Iri, but she was useless thanks to Lucius' powers. He never even notices how Iri sat up in her bed, whining excitedly as the door was being opened slowly.   
“Good morning my Prince, hello to you too Princess… Were you a good girl? Did you watch Daddy’s Prince all night?” Lucius praises the purring vixen happily, trailing his fingers through her tangled red curls with a scowl. “Princess, I think it's time for a bath… Hmm, would you like Daddy to give you a bath?”   
“Yes Daddy, I need a bath and my Prince was a good boy all night! He slept very well, especially since you put a plug in him.” Iri nearly exclaims in joy as her master praises her so thoroughly, her heart warm at his words.  
“Did he cum at all Princess?”  
“Nope, he was a very good boy.” Iri answers cheerily, her voice light and airy despite the severity of the situation. “Daddy, can my Prince take a bath too?”  
“Well, since he’s been such a good boy I don’t see why not.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.” Iri responds once again, her eyes dutifully trained on Lucius as she did and Michael could feel the disgust settling in his stomach at her tone. Watching the way she nuzzled at Lucius’ pant leg excitedly, purring when he called her a good girl… it made him sick to watch, and once Lucius was done petting her he came over to where Michael laid silently. The hateful thoughts permeating his mind as he met the man’s calm blue eyes. “Daddy, he’s having mean thoughts about you again.”  
“Oh I’m sure he is Princess, but they’ll change if he wants you to keep breathing.” Lucius tells the obedient girl who was already holding her breath with just a flick of his eyes. Michael staring in shock as Iri sits there without breathing, her face turning red, and her lips bluing before Michael switches to thinking about how much he loved her… but it doesn’t work, the woman’s head starting to fall as Michael struggles to think good thoughts about Lucius and right as she’s about to pass out the boy manages to beg internally for his Daddy to touch him. Iri’s face immediately unfreezes as she gasps for hungrily air, her body resting heavily on her hands as Lucius undid the bondage holding Michael to the bed. Once free and lifted out Michael kneels beside the woman, pulling her tightly against his chest as he frantically apologizes in her mind. His vixen just nuzzled closer as he did, managing to stutter out purr as well. “She’s such a sweet girl Michael, it’d be a shame if you killed her too… don’t her eyes remind you of someone’s?” Lucius mumbles absentmindedly as he grabs clothes for the pair, and clips a lead to Iri’s collar whilst tugging gently to signal their leave. Michael quickly stood and followed them out, Lorraine walking beside the crawling woman, nudging her every time she tried to rest. As they arrive in the bathroom Lucius starts by undressing Iri who wiggles excitedly before him. “Be still, Princess.” Was all it took for Iri to calm down, her body patiently waiting for the next order. However, it’s at this moment that Lucius begins to kiss at her neck, his pet submitting easily to his touches as he trailed a finger between her thighs. Michael could only watch in disgust as Lucius violated his lover with his digits, and brought her to a swift orgasm. Bringing the fingers from inside of her to rest on her lips, the woman took it eagerly, and sucking off her release with a playful grin. “I bet Geoffrey has all sorts of fun with you, Princess.”  
“Don’t… Don’t say his name.” Michael snaps bitterly, unable to hold his tongue any longer as the man turns to face him. “You aren’t worthy of it.”  
“Oh, I’m not?” Lucius challenges, gesturing for Iri to stand beside Michael as he pushes her to bend over the counter. “Princess, did you hear him? I’m not worthy to even say his name.” Lucius muses while unzipping his pants, slipping his hard cock free, and putting it inside of the moaning Vixen. “Princess, should we show Michael he’s wrong?... Should we show him just how worthy of it I am?”  
“Yes Daddy, prove him wrong.” Iri nearly begs as the man grips her hips tightly, his cock slowly inching its way in, drawing more and more desperate gasps from her throat as he does it. “Daddy, show him.”  
“Stop, stop, stop it!” Michael wails, covering his ears to shut out the sound of her wanting voice. He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand that she was moaning happily on this lunatic’s length, tears slipping down his cheeks as he watched her be raped, his eyes screwed shut… unable to do anything to stop Lucius lest he cause her more injury. “Daddy, just… just don’t hurt her.”  
“Oh, I don’t think I am… Open your eyes Prince, OPEN THEM!” Lucius commands darkly, his powers forcing Michael’s eyes wide open to witness the woman cumming on his cock, her voice mixed with pleasure and pain at the alpha’s large knot. Her face twisted in delight as he filled her with his release, and her lips praising him eagerly. “See, now that wasn’t so hard was it? Iridessa, be a good girl tell him how much you loved it.”  
“I… I won’t.” Iri starts, her mind weakly fighting against his hold as the alpha rocked his hips roughly against hers. “Again… Please Daddy, again… Daddy, I want to cum on your knot again.”  
“Mhmm, I bet you do Princess, but next time it’ll be Michael’s turn… Sharing is caring isn’t it my good girl? Don’t you want Michael to feel this good?”   
“Of course Daddy, I… I want Michael to feel the best on your cock, I want Michael to cum on your knot all night.” Iri replies in bliss as Lucius continues to rock his hips against hers, her voice gasping once more as she cums again but his hips don’t stop. “Daddy, I can’t.”  
“You can, I want you to cum again… I want you to cum looking in his eyes, can you do that Princess? Can you cum for Michael?” Lucius asks, his eyes dark as he saw the true horror in Michael’s eyes. “Can you cum for your Prince?”  
“Yes, yes I… I can!” Iri screams in release, her body racked by another orgasm as she collapses onto the counter, Lucius’ strong arms carefully pulling her back up to meet Michael’s gaze as he continues pumping his cock into her. The woman’s body unable to do anything but accept the pleasure, crying out in euphoria as Lucius dominated her. Eventually, after what feels like forever Michael watches the man’s cock slip from her body, his arms still holding her up tightly pressed against his chest as she breathes raggedly. Her eyes barely open as Lucius sits her on the edge of the tub, holding her thighs open so Michael can watch his release drip down her abused lady parts, and onto the tile floor below. Lucius’ face smirking as he sees the smaller man instantly fall to his knees and begin lapping at the mess. Purring in amusement when Michael follows it directly to the source, the male omega gags a few times at the taste of his sweet Princess mixed with this bitter man but continues to clean her out. Being as gentle as he can after Lucius’ brutal abuse of her slender frame and drawing forth another weak orgasm from her exhausted body, kissing at her thighs as she rode it out. “Good…. Good boy.” Iri murmurs, her blue eyes drained but her lips still giving him her usual pleasant smile.   
“Mhmm, a very good boy indeed.” Lucius adds as he starts the bathtub, lowers her into it slowly, and turns back to undress Michael who sat in obedient silence… unable to do anything else. “I think you two deserve a treat, would you like one?”  
“Yes Daddy.” The pair mumbles, albeit Iri’s is more happy than Michael’s. As he finishes undressing Michael, Lucius pulls the plug out, and puts Michael into the tub beside Iri. However, it only takes a minute for the woman to start to slip into the warm water so Michael places her against his chest. Grabbing a rag he starts to wash her, but Lucius’ throat clearing stops him; looking over to the man he notes him slowly slipping in the large tub. Removing the rag from Michael’s hand he gently begins to scrub the passed out woman’s body, his hands careful of the still healing wounds on her legs. Working the soft cloth up her thighs he smirks when Michael just spreads her open, a moan bubbling up from the sleepy woman’s throat. “No… No more… no more, Kitten… no more.” She begs tiredly, her eyes never opening as Michael shushes her softly. His lips kissing softly at the woman’s dirty head, tearing up as Lucius continued to trail the rag over her damaged limbs. The alpha saying nothing as Michael shifted her silently when he needed him to, tilting the pliant woman’s head back to scrub it clean and condition her orange curls when Lucius picked up the hair care items. Neither one needing to speak as Lucius then moved onto Michael’s body, the awake Omega gripping the sleeping one tightly for her protection. Michael felt the growl slip from his lips on reflex as the alpha tried to spread his thighs, but stopped immediately when he saw Lucius flick his eyes towards him.   
“Sorry, Daddy.” Michael mutters quietly as he shifts Iri out of the way and allows Lucius to do as he would, only grimacing once the man slips a finger inside of his dry hole. “Please… not yet.”  
“.... Very well, we have all the time in the world Michael… I have no trouble with waiting, but the longer you wait the rougher I am with your Princess.” Lucius warns the man who nods his head in understanding, nuzzling the still sleeping woman with tears in his eyes. Michael could prolong his mental safety, but would cause her physical pain… what an awful choice and Michael hated that he did it. Closing his thighs tightly as Lucius tried once again to get between them, he… Michael couldn’t do it, he couldn’t break both of them… he was the last shred of sanity between them, the last log keeping them afloat on a river of madness. Holding on desperately to the woman, he rocked them gently in the water as Lucius finished himself. Michael’s voice whispering apologies to her furry ears, sorry for this, sorry for Ray, sorry for their stupidity… and lastly sorry for his weakness as Lucius ripped her roughly from his arms. “Let’s go.”   
“Yes Daddy.” Michael replies his tone nearly monotone as the reality of his selfishness sank in fully. Allowing himself to be dressed, and then following where Iri was placed naked on a bench in the alpha’s punishment room. He watched as the older man retrieved a whip from the wall and began lashing the once sleeping woman’s pale flesh. Her body jolting up at the sudden pain as she shrieks loudly, Michael sinking to his knees in defeat as he watches Lucius whip the crying woman. She thrashed against the strong restraints holding her down as the man flogs her over and over. Her blue eyes flashing to his in sorrow, agony… the same pain he’d seen in his sister’s eyes as Erik made her rip her own throat out. Iri’s body unable to fight as another lash is brought down hard upon her bleeding flesh, the woman doing nothing but sobbing as Lucius lays down eight more brutal hits. All of which Michael watched her take, her terrified screams echoing through his mind as she eventually fell silent, her throat unable to scream any longer. When Lucius finishes his punishment of the small Vixen Michael doesn’t rush to her side, his head hidden in his knees as he rocks slowly back and forth on the wood floor in despair.   
“Next time, it’ll be twenty.” Lucius spits out as he lifts the shaking girl up and exits the room, leaving Michael to wallow in his shame in the darkness. Taking Iri to his personal room he notes how Lorraine already sits waiting with ice packs and cream for the weeping vixen. Placing her gently down he dabs at her tender flesh, carefully putting on ointment, and wrapping her wounds in gauze before placing ice packs down on her heated flesh. “He’ll break first… He won’t let me do that again.”  
“I’ll kill you before you… before you touch him again.” Iri spits into the sheets, attempting to raise herself up, ripping through his control only to feel the new wounds jabbed with the man’s blunt nails. Creating a new wave of horrific pain that left the woman shaking as she screams for him to stop. “Please, I’m… I won’t.”  
“Remember your place Vixen, I only need him.” Lucius remarks bitterly, his tone dangerous as he pulls the woman’s chin towards his own, crashing their lips together in a dominating kiss. Forcing her mouth open as he pulled her into his lap, ice packs falling to the bed as Lucius kissed her breathless. When he releases her chin, he notes how easily she falls into his chest, desperate for affection after such brutal treatment. Granting her it in silence as he held the still apologizing woman in his arms, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb, and soothes the fragile woman... just like he had the last time she'd been under his control, the woman looking just as small as she had been as a teenager. Using his free hand to apply a discarded ice pack to her back while the other hand holds her head, a comforting rumble already working its way through his chest. Lucius took no pleasure in treating her like this, he… he hadn’t anticipated Michael refusing him so violently especially with her in so much pain, Lucius took no pleasure in treating any creature like this, doing his best to soothe the discomfort he’d caused.


	16. To truly be cruel (Playtime four, the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing as extreme as the last chapter, a little graphic but nothing crazy.  
> "I'm a bad guy, but not a bad, guy."

2 Weeks Later

Michael was still refusing to bend to his will and Lucius had snapped, his plan of using the woman in place of Michael became worthless because the shaken Omega would allow the other to be beaten. Something that Lucius was semi-shocked at, he'd expected the man to want to end her brutal suffering, he would have thought that Michael would have anything to stop it judging by the way he begged for Lucius to stop. However, he continued to deny Lucius the one thing he wanted, and instead forced Lucius to torture the vixen with increasingly horrendous punishments. Which led them to now, he had beaten the fragile woman so thoroughly that Lucius needed a healer to save her, and that led to Harold’s arrival. The healer and his wolf lead to a darkened room by Lucius, Michael’s quiet sobbing echoing as he sat beside someone who was lying deathly still. Inching closer to the bed Harold immediately recognized the battered form of Iridessa, nudging Michael away so he could inspect the wounds for himself… some of which were clearly infected, flesh needed to be stitched or removed in some cases as it dangled off her back, and Harold had no doubt she was dying from dehydration and malnutrition judging by the state of her body. Assessing Michael with a quick glance he could see that he was in a far greater physical state than her, but the anxiety he radiated and the look of pain in his eyes told Harold the mental distress he was in… in either case this wasn’t good for them, but Iri's condition was life threatening.  
“She’s coming with me, these wounds are too great for me to heal without antibiotics.” Harold declares, his tone stern as he dabbed slowly at the putrid flesh. He knew he’d never get Michael from him, but maybe he could get her.  
“No, she stays, do what you can for her.”  
“That’s… That’s not how this works Lucius, she’s special.” Harold states, his face turning back to meet the cold alpha watching Michael pace beside the bed. “Lucius, she’s a rare breed and I won’t allow this to continue… Michael is one thing, but Foxes are special.”  
“I… I said no.”  
“I don’t care, give me the girl!” Harold growls, pulling the pistol from his bag and pointing it at Lucius; Michael already cowering behind the alpha, his eyes darting from Lucius to Harold in worry.  
“No, now get out of my house.” Lucius commands with his powers, smirking as the man begins to rise. However, Harold just snarls before firing the weapon at Lucius, but the man doesn’t bother to dodge as the bullet stops before it pierces his body. The clatter of metal can be heard as can the pained groan of the half dead woman, her hand extended as tears trail down her face. Harold can only imagine the agony Iridessa was going through as Lucius puppeteered her powers. With her body in such a poor state, it no doubt only served to further aggravate her suffering.  
“You… You’re killing her!” Harold nearly screams in rage, his eyes wide in bewilderment as Iri drags herself to sit up, and her wounds oozing as she did. “I’m taking her, end of discussion.”  
“If she leaves, she’ll die.” Lucius states, forcing the woman to stand up and rip the gun from Harold’s grip, and pointing it at her own forehead. Michael’s voice screams no and Harold can’t believe the crazy alpha. “Try me.”  
“She’s coming with me and that’s the end of it.” Harold declares with conviction, calling forth Otto from the shadows and forcing the alpha and other omega to pass out as he turns to where Iri crumpled instantly to the floor, kicking the gun far from them. Picking her up swiftly, Harold flees the manor with Otto sprinting after them, the wolf muttering about Michael but Harold just shakes his head. "We'll come back for him... She's our top priority right now." Harold tells his sullen wolf who simply nods his head in understanding as he leaps into the vehicle. With Otto safely in the back Harold places her into the truck as he begins the long journey to the nearest safe house. Calling Erik for conformation and a team for protection against the man, should Lucius come for her. Erik agreeing quickly, sending his personal teammates and assuring to be there within the hour… Which is what he did, upon pulling into the drive of the small ranch home, Harold is met by armed predators who are speaking quietly on their radios, directly him toward the gravel patch beside the house. Parking the vehicle swiftly, he releases Otto to go on ahead and prepare a cleansing bath for her as Harold turns to pick the woman up Erik appears behind him, his body still covered in his tactical gear as well as small wounds from his mission earlier today, and his rifle slung on his back. Lifting her up gently into his arms, Erik is shocked by the battered state of her small body, and even more so when he feels her roll out of his grip. She hits the ground roughly, eyes wide with one of Erik’s side arms now in her hands, the metal shaking as she pointed it at the group, cocking the hammer back, and her other hand extended in front of her weakly. Her breathing ragged as she rotates around the people watching her worriedly… who the fuck were these people, the guns, and body gear… She wasn’t a soldier, was she?  
“Where… Where am I?... Why am I here?” Iri questions loudly, her voice quivering as she keeps the weapon pointed at them, shifting every so often as the rest of the group stays back. Erik, however, keeps creeping toward the frightened woman, his hands raised in front of him. Signalling for his team to lower their weapons as they back off to let their leader work, tucking their weapons back down at their sides. “I… I… I can’t… I can’t remember.” She groans, her free hand coming to rest on her forehead as she staggers backward, her body barely staying upright as she leans on the truck’s front end for support.  
“Iri, put that down… Sweetheart, can you look at me? Come now Vixen, surely you remember me.” Erik murmurs softly, his body still inching toward the confused Omega noting how her gray, blue eyes now focus solely on him. As he continues to get closer the woman’s eyes become clearer, a more crystalline blue. “Good girl, that’s a good girl… Iri, can I have the gun?”  
“No, I… I need this… I… I need it.” Iri stammers, her eyes drifting from the firearm to the man in front of her quickly, the gun still raised in front of her. "I...I."  
“Okay, okay just relax Vixen. I’m here to help you, we’re here to help you.” Erik assures the shaking woman, the gun still pointed at his chest but her posture wasn’t as rigid. Risking it he pulls the broken woman into his arms, and at first she thrashes, the firearm discharges, but the pain he expects doesn’t come as she drops the weapon. The bullet went straight down into the ground thanks to Erik abilities and both of Iri’s arms fold themselves inward upon his chest. Her body racked by grief stricken sobs as she clung to him, her mouth open in screams as she cried on his chest. Judging by the mournful sounds coming from her throat Erik guessed she must have remembered exactly what happened to her. “It’s okay Iridessa, I’ve got you… He can’t hurt you anymore, I won’t let him.”  
“He...he used me… my powers, he was in my… my head and I.” Iri stammers out in broken sentences, unable to steady her voice as Erik pulled her closer to him. “He... he hurt me.”  
“I know Iridesscent, I know baby girl… Let’s go inside… He won’t hurt you anymore, I’m here now.” Erik whispers soothingly to the young woman, her blue eyes looking at him filled with fear, and he hated it. He hated how she shook with terror against him, and this is why he wanted her to stay with him… He could protect her… Keep her from all the danger in the world, just as he did their daughter… but she wanted freedom, and Geoff… and this is what freedom looked like with lunatics like Lucius in the world. “Can you walk Sweetheart, can you do that for me?”  
“...” Iri doesn’t answer, her body still shaking with her sobs, and Erik didn’t wait for an answer. He lifted her up easily, still whispering soothing words to her as she rested her head on his shoulder, and she didn’t fight him. She just nuzzled herself in closer to his neck, and when they arrived inside Harold couldn’t help but sigh when he saw them… it reminded him of the Erik he used to know, the strong man risking his life to save others from monsters like Lucius. Gesturing towards the bathroom where Otto waited to numb the girl so they could cleanse the wounds thoroughly. Harold watches as Erik tries to place her down into the tub of heavily medicated water, but she refuses to let go of the alpha, whispering desperate refusals the whole time. So the man just sits down on the edge of the tub holding her, and dips an offered rag into the clean water. Trying his damnedest to be gentle, he starts to bathe her, but each touch draws forth a scream from her forcing him to stop lest he injure the broken woman more.  
“Otto, numb her. Iri, he’s going to put you.”  
“No! No more! I… I can take it.” Iri stammers, her fear from early rising up as she starts to pull herself away from Erik’s embrace. She tried to stand, but the alpha’s grip was too strong and she was too weak to truly fight him. “I.”  
“Shh, I’m right here… and my team is outside, they can’t be manipulated. We won't hurt you.” Erik says to her, a soft rumble starting in his chest easing some of the woman’s fear. “I won’t hurt you baby girl.”  
“Just, leave me… I’ll do it, please just leave me alone… Please I’ll be good, I won’t fight.” Iri begs, her hands raising in front of her body as Erik reaches to hold her again. “Please, stop.”  
“Iri, relax... You’re such a sweet Pet… Always so good for me, so obedient for your Master. Now, your Master has to give you a bath baby girl, but I’ll be gentle and we’ll go slow, very slow… Okay?” Erik tries softly, noting how the omega no longer shook her head in refusal, but she seemed to understand him. With her teeth gritted she allowed him to lower her into the warm water, biting back screams into the palm of her hand as he splashed water over her torn flesh. Each small droplet seemed to have her nearly shrieking at the pain, but she held them back… however, Erik couldn’t help but notice how the tile on the bathroom wall was crushing around them, the mirror shattered, and the toilet cracked from her powers. Her chest was moving rapidly as she crushed decor around them. Otto must have noticed too as he begins to stare at her intently, his powers trying to ease the pain, but the wolf yelps as Iri’s hackles rise viciously towards him. Her body leaping out of the tub at the wolf, but Erik catches the snarling woman in his arms before she reaches him.  
“I said, no!” Iri growls her powers tossing the wolf backwards roughly into the hall’s drywall so hard that it cracks upon impact. “Get out.”  
“Iridessa, that’s enough.” Erik states firmly, his eyes meeting hers as she shifts her angry eyes to meet his calm ones as he pushes her gently back into the tub. “Let him in Sweetheart, he’s just taking the edge off. I promise.”  
“Ah yes, the monster expects me to trust him… Erik, you can see the irony in that right?” Iri snaps as she meets Erik's stern eyes with her still tear filled ones.  
“Don’t be a brat… Does Geoffrey know where you are?” Erik questions in his usual snarky tone, sighing when Iri tries to shrug away from his soft touches.  
“No… I… he caught us… He caught me off guard and… Give me your hand, it's easier to show you.” Iri remarks as she allows Otto to enter the very edge of her mind, his powers already working to soothe the pain of her injuries. Next she takes Erik’s outstretched hand and shows him how the man caught her in the middle of a bender. From there she shows him how he forced her to let him fuck her, the alpha growling darkly at the image of him knotting her. She shows him the torture of being made to go to work, pretending she was fine, and bend to his will. From there came her being made to kneel over glass as he whipped her, a sweet smile on her lips until Michael arrived with Ray... and lastly, she shows him the way Michael had been forced to listen to her begging for his knot, begging to be filled by the deranged Alpha. “I don’t think you… you need to see anymore to get the idea.”  
“No, and he’ll pay for this… I’ll kill him myself.” Erik promises, his tone dark as he rubs her cheek with a soothing smile. “No one touches you like that beside me… He shouldn’t have even dared to touch you in the first place... He isn’t worthy of a Vixen like you.”  
“Funny, and you are?” Iri retorts, her playful smirk back as Otto numbs the bulk of the pain allowing the woman to breathe easier. “We, well I need to get Michael.”  
“He won’t hurt him, Lucius cares far too much for his toy to do that.” Erik murmurs giving the woman a soft smile. “Much like I care for mine.”  
“Don’t push it Erik.”  
“Be quiet, Vixen, you seemed awful grateful to see me earlier.” Erik remarks and notes how she opens her mouth to argue, but closes it allowing him to continue washing the now silent woman. After several long moments, and another rinsing off he hears the woman sigh quietly.  
“You’re right… Thank you Erik, I… I truly was glad to see you.” Iri admits in a quiet but grateful tone to the alpha who just nods his head in acceptance of her words, handing her a towel he turns around only to feel her pull him back. Her hands reach toward him for help, and slowly he eases the woman to her feet. But that only lasts a moment before he has to catch her to keep her from falling over, her body leaning fully into his as he just wraps her in the towel and lifts her into his arms… noting the warm purr that comes from her lips as she rests her head in the crook of his neck. “Thank you.”  
“Shh, don’t worry about it Iri, just rest for now… You’ve earned it.” Erik purrs in a comforting tone, and watches how she just nods her head slowly. “I’m going to start an I.V. okay?”  
“...” She doesn’t answer more than a sleepy nod as Erik lays her down in a nearby bed, placing her on her stomach as Harold begins to stitch up certain gaping wounds, cutting away excess flesh as Erik works on finding a vein to start an antibiotic drip and nutrients for the malnourished woman. Sticking the needle in swiftly he notes how she doesn’t even flinch at any of it; Otto’s powers must have increased as she fights back sleep while Harold finishes up beside them. “Er... Erik?”  
“Yes, Iri?” Erik murmurs, coming to kneel where her face was pointed away from the man applying something to her wounds.  
“Stay with me.” Iri asks, her eyes not meeting his as she watches the alpha grins at her soft words. His hands shed his gear quickly, placing it all on a nearby chair, and strips down to just his boxers as he lays beside her on the bed. Harold finishing up quickly and giving his director a nod as he did, leaving the pair to themselves in the dark room. “If I’d known you could be like this… I might have stayed.”  
“Shh, don’t give me hope Iridessa… It’s cruel.” Erik murmurs with a quiet sigh, noting the tears that begin to well up in her blue eyes the subdued terror that he knew still rested there. Holding her against his chest and allows the woman to snuggle in closer to him. “We’ll talk about this when you wake up Sweetheart.”  
“Don’t… Don’t leave please.” Iri mumbles into his warm chest, inhaling his scent deeply, and finally falling into a true sleep. Not one where she was still half awake watching Michael, one where she closed her eyes fully, safe from Lucius’ torture.

Several hours later

Iri awoke screaming, her body jolting up as images from Lucius’ punishments flash before her eyes. Michael’s screams mixed with her own as he was forced to do it, Lucius smiling sadistically the whole time. The feeling of Michael’s claws tearing through her skin and forcing electricity through the wounds, tearing through her flesh on her back and she can hear her own voice begging the man to stop. Ripping herself out of the bed, she unknowingly pulls the I.V. from her arm, and falls directly onto her injured back. A wave of pain sweeping through her mind as she shrieks loudly, tears already starting down her face as she just lies there, paralyzed by pain and the fear of Lucius. However, the sound of her name begins to bring her back to reality as Erik appears in the doorway, eyes tinted in worry as the woman screams at shadows on the floor. The man makes his way to where she was shaking, her hands pushing him away at first, pleading with him to leave her alone as the tears blur her vision when he tries to help her.  
“Iri, it’s me. Just me.” Erik murmurs quietly, her eyes slowly blinking back the tears and coming finally to meet his eyes in understanding. “Shh, you’re okay.”  
“I.. He… You left me.” Iri starts somberly, her voice still thick with terror as she tries to hold back tears.  
“To go to the bathroom Sweetheart, I’m still here.” Erik explains softly to the now nodding woman, her lips quivering as she tries to stop the tears streaming down her face. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.”  
“I’m… I’m sorry….I’m.”  
“It’s alright, just lay down now… There’s my good girl, shh, close your eyes Iri… I’m here now, I got you.” Erik assures the vixen who slowly stops shaking in his arms as he hums a quiet tune, her body once again falling asleep beside him and once he’s sure she wouldn’t wake up again. He pulls himself gently from her grip, noting how desperately she clings to him, placing his discarded shirt against his pillow, he gives the woman something to curl around, and can’t help the smile that graces his lips at this. Exiting the room silently he returns to the live feed of his team storming the mansion, the operation went seemingly well, and they found Michael abandoned in a room. Chained to a wall by a collar around his neck as he sat with his head on his knees, shaking… Erik was right about his earlier thought, Lucius wouldn't hurt his pet, Lucius probably knew he would be coming when Harold took Iridessa earlier... In the world of Apexes everyone who mattered knew who Iridessa belonged to, the vixen wasn't to be touched by anyone either than her possessive Alpha... That's why Erik generally didn't fear for the young woman when she'd escaped to Geoff, anyone who feared him wouldn't dare risk his wrath. That thought aside it took his team a few minutes to coax the wide eyed omega to relax, allowing them to free him, and leave that horrible place. “I want you to burn it, burn that house to ashes Wildcat.”  
“You got it, Jungle Cat.” Wildcat reports swiftly, Erik watches as the woman tosses balls of fire at the house, her powers quickly engulfing the house in a blazing flame. “We’re on our way Jungle Cat." Thundercat communicates to his leader as they all pile into the vehicle once again.  
“Good job… Harold is on standby for him.” Erik says quietly before turning his radio off and returning to the woman who once again sat up, her hands clenching his shirt tightly as her tear filled eyes watching the door way. “You’re being difficult tonight Iridessa.”  
“It’s my… it’s the only way I know how to be.” Iri murmurs into the cloth, drawing it back up to her nose as Erik just smiles at her. “You… you always smell so good.” Iri admits to the man who just sighs at her quiet words, he could tell she seemed apprehensive at that conclusion.  
“I know I do Iridessa, and you’re lucky I love a challenge… They got Michael, it looks like Lucius cut his losses and ran.” Erik assures the hesitant woman while walking back over to sit beside her on the mattress, his hands working the shirt free from her grip, and nudging the woman towards her pillow once again.  
“Smart man, I was looking forward to ripping him to shreds.” Iri mutters bitterly as she allows herself to be laid back down, Erik only smirking at her words as he pushes a stray curl out of her face, he feels himself pulled down to be beside her as she nuzzles herself into his warm chest, and taking a chance he pulls the woman in for a gentle kiss by her chin. He expected her to fight him or to try and resist, but she didn’t; she pulled him closer and before he knew it she’s on top of him. Her body rocking gently against his, teasing his cock with her hips, and a desperate look in her eyes as she leans down to kiss him roughly again. Pressing her lips to his until they’re both breathless and panting, her hips still grinding slowly on his. “Fuck me Erik, fuck me now.”  
“So demanding Sweetheart.” Erik teases as he feels her hands trailing over his toned chest, the woman biting her lip in need as she did so. Her eyes working to memorize each scar and chiseled ridge of his upper body, reverence in her eyes as she did. “We don’t have to rush this, you could come.”  
“Shut up, before I lose my conviction.” Iri interjects, cutting off the man’s sentence before he could finish it and she truly would lose part of herself to this alpha. He was so kind, so protective, and it made her… it made part of her long to go back with him. "God, those arms of yours... and what happened here?" Iri mumbles as she raises her hand to the fresh slit at his throat, her powers knitting the skin back together as the man purred beneath her powers soothing warmth.  
“Thank you Sweetheart, and if you must know it was from my latest endeavor in the Congo....Now you know, usually I prefer my omegas to be sweeter.” Erik comments smugly, noting the look of concern in her blue eyes they were becoming darker in thought as she undoubtedly contemplated his words and his enticing offer… If he’d just been like this to begin with perhaps things could have been differently for them, but when he sees her snap her eyes back to his. He knew she wouldn’t come back to him, she wouldn’t be his again unless he took her… that much he knew.  
“I’m not yours, so rough it is.” Iri growls with a smirk, ripping his already erect cock from his boxers and slamming herself down onto his length. “God, it’s just as big as I remember.”  
“Feels nice being fucked by your true Alpha, doesn’t it?” Erik goads with his usual smug look, noting the hint of a playful grin tugging at her parted lips.  
“Don’t push… it… Ristau!” Iri cries out as she feels him pick her hips up and slam her back down harshly. “Oh, god!”  
“Not yet Iridessa, you don’t cum until I say. Got it?”  
“Always so demanding Erik, but... I... I remember the rules, oh fuck me.” Iri groans as his hips slam up into her once again, god did it hurt so good. Her head thrown back as she feels him push himself deeper inside of her, the man below her working hard to keep her right where he wanted her. She felt so full of his cock, and she couldn’t deny that she loved every inch of it. The man above her knew it too as he began to tease her with just the tip, purring when she began to beg for more of it. The adrenaline rushing through them as well as the tension from before resurfacing as Erik flipped her gently onto her back, careful of the stitches but noting how she cried out for more. It always amused him how quickly she fell into arousal, how eager she became at the prospect of sex, and how willing to try anything just once she was for him... and he meant anything. “Erik! Erik, please!”  
“Shh, calm down… So sensitive, don't those handsome alphas of yours fuck you? Surely, between the both of them you'd be satisfied.... Now, tell me what you want Omega.” Erik says, his tone light and he notes the way she rolls her eyes at him, but with another gentle nudge of his hips has her eyes open wide and her lips begging him.  
“More… I want you fuck me Alpha, I need you to!”  
“Mhmm, that’s my good little Vixen… Do you want me to knot you? Do you want your Master to fill you up?” Erik questions, wondering if the woman was truly that deep in her pleasure to garner an honest response.  
“Yes, oh god, yes Master, fill your Pet to the brim with cum… Won’t you fill my pussy Master? Breed me full of a litter, give Serah a set of siblings... Don’t you want to knot me Master?” Iri begs, her eyes wild with excitement, the pain from earlier forgotten as she chases after her orgasm. Saying whatever she needed to, to push the man over the edge. “Master please!”  
“God, I miss you…begging to be fucked, even when you were pregnant...I miss having you around, always so wanting for me…You were the best Vixen, you were my best.” Erik praises warmly as he continues rutting into her, the woman just agreeing with him, and her mouth screaming his name as she gets closer and closer. “Cum for me Iridessa, cum on my knot!” Erik shouts with one final thrust, pushing himself as far in as humanly possible and filling the woman until she felt like she’d burst. Her chest huffing beneath him as he pulled her in for another deep kiss, his lips trailing down to her neck, and licking at her bare skin. “No, mark?... I’m surprised Geoffrey allowed that.”  
“Don’t, don’t tease… Don’t tease me.” Iri pants out, her neck still bared to he man as he nips playfully, and kissing right where Geoffrey’s mark had faded into her skin. “Erik!” She gasps out as his teeth leave a mark just a bruise though causing a sigh of relief as the man pulls back to admire it.  
“You always did look prettiest under me and on my knot.” Erik says warmly, his face nuzzling into her neck while placing a few soft kisses in his wake.  
“You’re ruining the after. Glow!” Iri chokes out as he rocks his hips once again, causing the woman to cum again on his cock, and he smirks when her eyes start to flutter shut.  
“Shh, go to sleep Pet. I’ll clean you up later, and we’ll make sure to keep this our little secret.” Erik says with his devilish smirk.  
“Fuck… Fuck off… Lunatic.”  
“Only for you Iridessa, it’s all for you.” He purrs into the woman’s lips as he places another gentle kiss upon them as the vixen falls asleep beneath him. “This was always just for you.”

In the morning

She awoke to the sound of someone sobbing, rolling away from the sad noise she grimaces in pain when she rolls herself into a wall.  
“Fuck… son of a.” She starts quietly, her eyes blinking open to reveal Michael kneeling beside the bed, tears streaming down his face. Pulling herself to sit up she takes his head into her hands, stroking his curls lightly as he kneels in front of her.  
“Why… Why are you crying Kitten?” Iri questions, the sobbing man refusing to answer as she strokes his head.  
“He’s crying because he was a weak, sniveling Omega.” Erik’s harsh tone spits as he appears in the doorway, his eyes dark when he looks at the pair, and his hands carrying a tray with a steaming bowl with a tall glass beside it. “Because he saved himself from Lucius at your own peril... because he was selfish.” Erik accuses angrily, crossing the room and ripping the shaking omega from where he kneeled between Iri's knees. Dragging him up to face Iri”s injuries and witness what he had allowed Lucius to do to her, to witness the pain he caused.  
“I.. I.” Michael stutters, unable to choke out anything more than a few broken syllables.  
“Erik, Erik put him down… don’t be cruel, it won’t help.” Iri says softly, her face no longer meeting anyone’s as she stared at the ground. “Take him to Geoffrey, he needs his Alpha.” Iri states, turning away from them both and facing the wall behind her as Michael is released. Erik just sighs while putting the tray on the table by the bed, and checking her various fluid bags still being drained into the weak woman.  
“Princess, come with.” Michael urges, reaching for her but Erik stops him with a single cold glare. “What did you do to her? You did something!”  
“He saved me and you… and you drug me deeper into Hell.” Iri mutters spitefully, her eyes closing as she tries to forget the relief in Michael’s eyes each time Lucius grabbed her instead of him. “Just get away from me, go home.”  
“Iri, Iridessa please.” Michael begs, his tone desperate as the woman refused to turn back over to him.  
“That’s enough Michael, leave her alone… I will make sure she’s safe, and my team will take you home. Tell Geoffrey to call me if he has questions, he knows how to reach me.” Erik tells the man who shook his head slowly in disbelief before just nodding in understanding and turning away from them. Michael says nothing more before exiting the room leaving Iridessa and Erik in silence. The alpha says nothing as he sits back down on the bed, expecting the woman to push him away too, to yell, but she doesn’t. She just rolls back over to put her head on his thigh, Erik merely smiles at her warmly before trailing his fingers gently through her hair. “Do you need anything Sweetheart?” Erik asks as he reaches for the bowl, and stirring it slowly as he blows at the steam. The man silent as he slowly feeds the woman, she ate it surprisingly quickly as her tail twitching happily behind her. He wondered if the man had fed her more than just cock in the last two weeks, judging by her appetite he would have to guess not; she continued to allow him to feed her, once the bowl was finished he reached for the glass, and held it up for her. Iri attempts to gulp it down, but he tilts it back so she couldn’t. “You’ll make yourself sick, slow down.”  
“That would be the least of my worries.” She mutters bitterly, her depression sinking in as more memories of the last few weeks come trickling in. The impossible choices Michael was forced to make, the way Lucius had tried to twist him to his will, and she'd been his pawn... she'd allowed him to get into her mind and use her as a puppet in his sick game. “It… it’s not fair to blame him.”  
“No, but I’d rather you blame him than yourself, Lucius’ powers are incredibly dangerous, and even with my training you’re weak to him… Geoffrey, should have been there to protect you, his predator was trained specifically to stop predators like Lucius’.” Erik tells her quietly, as he allows her to finish the glass and notes how the woman pulls herself fully into his lap with a wide yawn. It was hard not to fall back into the easy days of Iri's last month of pregnancy, the woman always willing to cuddle, and be plastered to his side interested in whatever he was doing... He could still feel her tender touches from days when he'd come back from the field and he was covered in wounds, her powers soothing his pains, and her soft voice his worries. “You need to rest and l… I think I should leave.”  
“No, no you can’t Erik, please not yet.” Iri whispers unto his embrace, her body clinging tightly to his. She felt full and warm, and he smelled so good. He smelled like the woods behind Geoff’s house and his arms held her so tight… she knew it was crazy but she felt safe in his embrace, she knew he'd truly protect her from all the awful parts of this world.  
“Sweetheart.”  
“Tell me about Todd’s training for Lexi!” Iri whines, her tone dangerously close to begging as she nuzzles at his collarbone. “Just, just today and then… I’ll go back, I’ll go back to hating you.”  
“I don’t think you really ever did after my training, I think you tell yourself that because it’s easier to love Geoffrey if I’m the monster in your shadow.” Erik states with a knowing smirk, and the way she stares up into his eyes from his chest told him how right he was.  
“You are a monster Erik, you’re just.”  
“I’m just not the monster trying to kill you this time.” Erik finishes for the hesitant woman.  
“Exactly, and in the morning… in the morning Geoff will hunt us down and I’ll be swept off to my house full of worried mates.”  
“Or, you could come with Serah and I… we could finish your training, we could build up the labs, and we could be a family… you could be my beautiful wife, and we… we could be happy.” Erik offers her quietly, noting the feeling of her sighing against him as she rested on his broad chest. Her eyes fluttering slowly and he had no doubt she was picturing it, probably remembering last night. “Or maybe, I could just take you back. Breed you every heat until you catch, and have you give Serah more siblings than she wants… keep you locked up begging for my cock.”  
“Erik!” Iri snaps in surprise as she’s flung backward onto the bed, his hips pressing against hers, and a predatory smile on his lips. He pushes her hands above her head and listens to her quiet pleas for him to stop, that this wasn't funny; her could hear the panic forming in her throat, the fear in her eyes. Continuing with his acts as he forces her neck to the side and begins biting roughly at her exposed flesh, nipping the bite he created last night. He anticipated her to fight him or to force him off, but it’s the sound of crackling electricity that makes him shift his eyes toward the side.  
“Get the fuck off her! Now!” Michael shouts, rage in his brown eyes, no longer were they full of tears but hardened as he charged in the room. His hands glowing blue as lightning jumped between them, eyes never leaving Erik’s. “I said now!”  
“Easy there Kitten, I’m just reminding her of what she’s missing.” Erik taunts while pulling back to allow Iri breathing room, and he watches her flee the bed quickly. Right into Michael’s comforting embrace, the man holding her against himself protectively as the lightning continued to crackle around them. “Good Omegas, now Michael, remember that feeling next time someone tries to touch her… or I’ll come back and make sure you remember it.” He states sternly, his eyes serious as he exits the room. Looking back he can see Iri staring after him silently, he knew what she was thinking, he could see the betrayal in her eyes, but if he had stayed that would have been just as cruel.


	17. Scent Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan, how Ryan remembers it...

Turning around to the sound of a man screaming, Ray doesn’t understand what he sees. A house bathed in flames, his own hands coated in fire as the familiar estate burns in front of his eyes. The flames slowly eating away at the house as the fire begins to consume his arms. It’s flames hungry as it devoured his body, the pain searing his flesh as it went. His skin falling off in charred patches as he becomes bathed in its flames. Leaving nothing but blackened bones in its wake when the fire finally fades out, the only thing that remained was the rubble of the house and his bones, both charred black from the flames. Ash drifting lazily down from the sky as the world start to fade away, the last thing he felt was the disappearing warmth of the flames.

Awake

Ray awoke screaming, the sound of his terror filling the room as he bolts out of the bed. Eyes wide in horror as the images from his mind begin to flash before his wild eyes, his body coated in flames defensively as he scans the room for danger. A pair of worried blue eyes meeting his gaze as a single man stands in the doorway.   
“Ray?... Raymond, are you okay?” Ryan’s smooth voice asks as he crosses the room quickly. Pulling the trembling man into his calming embrace as the flames die out quickly. “Kitten, what happened?”  
“The… the fire… a man… my body.”  
“Shh, it’s okay Kitten… it’s not real… do you know where you are?” Ryan asks when he notices how Ray’s wide eyes dart around the unfamiliar room. “Do you remember where we are?”  
“We’re at… Geoff’s house.” Ray mumbles slowly, the realization that they merged into a pack coming back to his foggy mind.  
“Very good, that’s my good boy.” Ryan purrs as he lifts the man up easily, placing him back in the sheets that he now realizes were soaking wet with sweat. “How about a bath? Nice cool water for my hot Kitten.” Ryan offers as he pulls the pliant Omega back into his arms, taking him to the elder gent's large bathroom connected to the heat room. Ray said nothing as he felt himself set down in the cold water, whimpering quietly at the temperature drop. He attempts to stand but Ryan pushes him back down, the boy’s heat left him with a raging fever, and keeping him cool has been their top priority lately; Geoff and the boys left for medicine earlier after seeing it continue to rise. “Shh, Kitten, I know it’s cold, but you’re very hot right now.”  
“Ry… Ryan, I don’t feel well.”  
“I know my sweet boy, you’ll feel better soon.”  
“Ry, where’s… where’s Iri?”  
“She’s downstairs Kitten, she’s making you soup.” Ryan informs the shaking man, his head nodding slowly at that. “If you want I.”  
“I’m here, Ray.” Iri purrs soothingly, stripping off her slip in a single movement, and getting into the cool tub with him. “I am right here, Ember.”  
“Skye.” Ray chirps happily, his lips turning up into a lazy smile as she sits down beside him. He pulls her close to his body when he sees her start to shiver, her teeth chattering. “Come here, we can share my body heat.” He urges the shivering vixen who does so gladly, snuggling herself tightly against him. His hands resting on her back as the pair lie there, and with that Ryan exits the room. Heading back to the bedroom to clean the sheets as he listens quietly to the pair talking softly. Ryan can hear Ray starting to sob, he can hear Iri trying to comfort him, telling him it’s okay, and what happened wasn’t his fault. The sociopath sent to rob his family home was to blame, doing her best to alleviate the guilt Ray felt for the tragedy that happened that night. Ryan knew Ray never anticipated being an Apex, none of his immediate family was, and it appeared that the gene had gone dormant for the most part. Ray even told him one of his parent’s favorite bedtime stories was about a great great great grandfather that could start fires with his mind and his wife who could create snow storms with a snap of her fingers. When Ray was a child he had just thought they were fairy tales, his sister and him pretending to have powers of fire and ice. It had been just a childish game until that fateful night... Ryan remembers Godric tracking the killer to his house, urging their legs faster as they sprinted to the large estate, the sound of gunshots and screams ringing in their ears. He can still feel the heat of the flames as Ray sat wailing in grief amongst their heat, the older teen seemingly unaffected by them. Ryan remembers calling out to the teen, trying to reach him despite the angry crimson fire rages around them… but he also remembers watching them shift to a calming blue before his feet. Creating a charred path to the sobbing boy in the midst of the chaotic fire. His tears created tiny trails of steam as they fell down his face. He hadn’t known Ray at the time, hadn’t known a single thing about the shaking teenager when he lifted him from the mess. Ray wrapping himself around him desperately, clinging onto his chest as Ryan carried him away from the mess. Taking him to the nearest safe house the alpha knew of, helping to clean him up, and bathing the now mute ash covered teen. Ryan put him to bed after that, and tried to leave to inform his client, but the distraught whimper Ray let out stopped him in his tracks. Turning back to see the teen he dressed in his clothes that barely clung to his small frame, the fragrance of fresh flowers coming from him… the perfume of roses mixing with the sweet scent of a new Omega filling his nostrils. Ryan could still feel the clumsy teen tripping into his arms, nipping at his throat, and attempting to place sloppy kisses on his lips as Ryan nudged him to fall back onto the bed. Ripping the shirt from his body and then Ray’s as he takes control of the fervent teen, and straddling him carefully between his knees. Purring at Ray’s needy whimpers for more, begging to be filled as his first heat encompassed his fragile mind… Ryan could still feel the glorious tightness of his virgin hole being stretched wide on his knot, he could hear Ray's voice mixed with desperate pleas for more as Ryan fucked him roughly. The days following the first filled with rough sex as the boy worked through his first heat in the safety of Ryan’s bed. He remembers asking to mark the beautiful boy after, asking if he had an Alpha, if he wanted one, and he remembers Ray denying him… adamantly saying he didn’t need one, that this was just the aftermath of adrenaline, presenting, and grief. Ryan could only smirk at the younger’s response, listen to him try to deny their immediate connection, a bond that only tragedy could tie together so thoroughly, but after several long years he would stop lying to himself. Giving himself wholly to Ryan, allowing himself to be claimed by the possessive alpha and undoubtedly intertwining their fates for the days to come. Traveling with him as Ryan completed contracts, sometimes even helping the violent man, and eventually finding them a more permanent residence in Texas… a less dangerous living in Ray’s eyes. A pair of jobs working for a man named Geoffrey, and then another Omega to join their small pack… a scared girl just as broken as they were, a jagged piece to complete their fucked up puzzle… but she would be ripped away by the very man who claimed to hate her… though it would only be a few years until she was returned, until they were once again able to complete their pack... Bringing himself back to the present he listens to the sounds of soft purrs coming from the bathroom, causing him to sigh in relief as he changes the sheets on the large bed. Once finished, he carries the comforter and sheets to the basement where he places them in the washer, turning the machine on after filling it with soap; he begins to ascend the stairs slowly, but stops when he hears the sound of Iri’s frightened screaming. Darting up them, he finds Ray holding Iri to the floor tiles by her throat, and his body coated in flames as Iri thrashes weakly at his grip. The air scented with her burning flesh as Ryan stands immobilized by shock.  
“Em...Ember…. Ra….Ray.” She tries to call out as he closes his grasp tighter, but it does nothing to stop the delirious man. Her vision fading as she feels her lungs give out, and her eyes fluttering shut as the man above her refuses to let go. Ryan can only watch in horror as Iri passes out completely, the fiery man turning away from her singed body, huffing. Tears in his eyes as he pulls back shaking, the fear from earlier returned as he pants wildly.   
“Ray, Ray, what have you done?” Ryan demands angrily as he pushes the deranged omega away from her, then falls to his knees beside her still body, and checks for a pulse. “Raymond!”  
“She… He… I… I don’t know!” Ray nearly screams, hot tears still falling as he watches Ryan listen for breathing. “Is she… I’m sorry, I… I was… I didn’t know.” Ray starts to explain frantically, his mind reeling as he watches Ryan begin chest compressions. “I… She… She.” Ryan doesn’t respond as he focuses on breathing into the woman’s mouth, pumping several quick breaths into her before she starts to cough weakly.   
“Thank god!” Ryan exclaims as he lifts the coughing woman into his embrace, soothing her as she slowly comes around. Her eyes unfocused as Ryan rocks her gently in his arms.   
“What… happened?” Iri questions with a gravelly voice, her throat was killing her as she tried to focus her eyes. “He.”  
“Shh, it’s alright… You’re okay Bambi, Ray… Ray was just confused.” Ryan assures her softly, rubbing her back as the woman coughs a couple more times. Her hand rising to her throat in an attempt to heal it, but her powers do little. “Shh, Geoff will be here soon… Let’s get a bandage on that.” Ryan soothes her gently, the woman nodding slowly before turning to look at Ray whose eyes were wet with tears as the realization of what he nearly did sinks in. The man saying nothing as his hands cover his mouth in horror, shaking his head quickly in terror. Iri could only cock her head in confusion as she rubs at the back of her head.  
“He… She… Her face was…. He.”  
“That’s enough, get back in that tub now, and be quiet.” Ryan commands sharply, stopping the stammering man in his tracks as he leaves with a shivering Iri in his arms. Carrying her to the master bathroom where the medical kit was stored, placing her on the counter quickly, he rips open the kit as Iri struggles to remain upright. Her body crumpling completely as she passes out again, he barely catches her before she smashes into the tiles. Laying her on the floor, Ryan grabs for the gauze, antiseptic wash, and begins cleansing the wound. The woman grunting and gasping in pain as he did, her eyes fluttering open again.   
“Ry… Ry… an…. Ry.”  
“Shh, don’t talk… just be still.” Ryan murmurs quietly, his hands quickly removing the patches of charred patches of flesh that barely clung to the wound on her throat, and grimacing silently at the wounds' severity. Once it was fairly clean, he dresses it thoroughly, and helps her to sit up. Her body wavering slightly as it was sat up, leaning against his for support as she attempted to stay upright. “You’re going to be okay, he didn’t burn any arteries, it’s just flesh… and Geoff…. Geoff can heal that easily.”  
“....” Iri just nods her head slowly, groaning in pain as she did, and the images of Ray attacking her flood her mind quickly.   
“Try not to move too much.” Ryan warns her gently, watching as she blinks several times to let him know she understood. “Okay, come on.” He urges as he helps her to stand, she uses the man to help herself to the nearby bed, sits down on the edge of it, and pulls on a nearby discarded t-shirt slowly. “I’m going to check on Ray, I’ll be right back.”   
‘Okay.’ He hears her whisper in his mind, her hand gesturing for him to go as she places the other on her throat. Ryan exits the room right as he hears her choked shrieks, her voice unable to come above a pained whisper. He stops himself from turning back as he rushes to find Ray, knowing the man was still probably delirious from before. Upon entering the other bathroom he finds Ray folded up into his knees in the bathtub, the man shaking as he whimpers apologies to his knees.   
“Ray…. Ray are you… Are you okay?”  
“Is… Is she?” Ray quips as he looks up from his knees to see Ryan nod solemnly. “Ryan, I didn’t… Her face was… I would never.”  
“I know Ray, I know.” Ryan assures him quietly, feeling the man’s forehead and noting how much cooler it seemed. “Come on, you need to get dressed.”  
“IRI!” comes the sound of Gavin’s scream, the rest of the back converging on the sound as Iri tries to shush him. “What happened to her?” Gavin demands angrily, his eyes falling to Ryan and Ray as the rest of them come to see her. “What did you bloody do, you lunatic?” He demands again, his voice filled with venom as he turns to face Ryan.   
“He.” Iri tries to say, but is unable to voice more than a single word.   
“Ray was… he wasn’t thinking straight, it was an accident.” Ryan starts but the fire in Geoff’s eyes stops him, pulling a shaking Ray behind him, and bearing his teeth in warning. “Ray, didn’t know.”  
“He burnt her?” Gavin mumbles in horror as the older of the two peels back the bandage slowly, careful to re-wrap it before pulling her into his arms. Michael comes to sit beside the pair, his body crackling with blue electricity as Geoff stares directly at Ray, who shook fearfully behind Ryan.  
“How… he…. Ryan!”  
“He didn’t know! His fever was.”  
“There’s no excuse!”  
“He didn’t mean to! He’d never knowingly hurt her!”  
“Geoff, I… I didn’t mean… she was… I’m sorry, I won’t… I won’t do it again.” Ray says quietly, trying to settle the fuming Alphas before someone else got hurt. “You can help her… Can’t you?”  
“I… Raymond, you… I can try.” Geoff laments as he turns away from Ray’s broken expression, and looks to where Gavin holds Iri tightly to his chest. The older Omega bearing his teeth at any who get close, even at Geoff as he holds her tightly. “Gav, Gavin, I have to see.”  
“She’s crying… He… Don’t touch her!” Gavin growls out angrily, chest heaving as he bears his teeth with Michael doing the same. Geoff says nothing as he continues to inch closer, the white gauze around her throat now turning pinkish red from the blood, and the air around them smelled of charred flesh. It made him sick to think it was her’s, her body still trembling against Gavin’s when he’s finally able to reach her.   
“Gav, I need you to let go… I need.”  
“No! You’ll hurt her!”  
“Lay her down… that’s it… Good boy, now hold her hands boys…. That’s very good, Iri, I have to touch it.”  
“....” She says nothing but her eyes go wide in fear, her body trying to wriggle backwards, but the boys place hands to steady her. Their eyes filled with tears as she tries to pull away, apologies already being said as they close their eyes to avoid the horror in hers.   
“I’m so sorry.” Geoff murmurs in comfort as he uses a fingernail turned claw to rip through the soiled gauze. His eyes wide at the blackened skin, bubbling, and bleeding hand prints on her throat. “On three, baby girl; boys don’t let go until I say to…. Ready. One, two.” Geoff doesn’t say three as he forces his powers into the woman’s burnt flesh, her body arching up in pain, and her gravelly voice letting out a muffled scream. Tears falling from her eyes as she shrieked, her body thrashing against Gavin and Michael’s strong hold. Her voice fades away as her limbs fall still when she eventually passes out from the agony of it, her body still on the mattress as Geoff finishes up slowly. Gavin and Michael choking back terrified tears as Geoff pulls his hands back and Ray can only sob in horror at the whole situation… his delusions were the sole cause of it all… However, the only positive of this was that the horrific wound was gone, not a single trace of it, besides the bruising hand prints still on her throat. Turning away from the woman Geoff stares into Ray’s dark eyes, searching his mind quickly for the cause of this… He could see her laying on top of Ray, murmuring sweet words while the woman nuzzled closer to his chest, and then Ray inhaling her smokey scent. His mind flashing with the images of fire, the mad man’s face, and gunshot’s ringing in his ears… it was then Ray tosses her off of him, throwing her roughly against the tiles as she lies there dazed. Her body struggling to get up before Ray sat on top of her cursing, his hands gripping her throat angrily as his body coated in furious red flames, and shouting expletives while she screams in pain beneath him. Her eyes wild with fear as she pushes at him weakly, he can feel her struggling to get air against Ray's hold, begging for him to stop, and Lexi trying desperately to enter Ray’s guarded mind. He can feel her body go limp under Ray’s hands right before Ryan shoves him away, Ray’s foggy mind clouding with horror as Ryan works to resuscitate her…. Pulling himself from Ray’s mind he looks at the lad inching towards her body, his arms reaching for her, but stopped by Gavin and Michael’s twin snarls. Kneeling beside the bed as he watches her slow breathing, his head resting on arms as he sobs in shame…. Geoff could feel the remorse settling in Ray’s mind, the whispers of how could you echo around it, and Flynt, the omega’s predator silent in contrition at having not been able to stop him. “She’ll be okay… but Ray… I need… Ray please return to the heat room for now.” Geoff mutters quietly, he knew the man didn’t mean to but right now Geoff needed him to disappear for fear of doing something he’d regret. “I’m sorry, just… please go.”  
“Of… Of course Geoff, I’m sorry… You’ll tell her I’m sorry won’t you?”  
“Yeah… we’ll do that.” Gavin mutters as he tries to keep the spite out of his tone, his green eyes staring the Latino down. Ray turns to Michael, who bore the same intensity in his stare but nodded slowly. The broken feline says nothing more as he rises to his feet, exiting the room with Ryan not far behind him.   
“I didn’t mean to.”  
“She knows Ray.” Ryan assures his shaking Omega, lifting the man into his arms, and placing him on the bed in the room.   
“I… I won’t… I won’t do it again, I won’t let it happen again.”  
“Okay Ray… now just rest… shh Kitten, shh.”  
“She’ll hate me… She’ll fucking hate me.”  
“She won’t Ray, I promise she won’t.”   
“I won’t.”  
“Shh, just relax Kitten… just rest for now.... We know you won't.”


	18. A difference in philosophy part one

It started out innocently enough with a pair of blue lace panties; ones that were clearly meant for a woman, but they came in men’s sizes too. These pale unsuspecting, cornflower panties that spoke to Gavin on a spiritual level were going to be the highlight of this day… He knew that the moment he presented them it would change the whole undertone of this evening. He even knew the perfect set of hips for this lace… the perfect pair of pale ginger hips that would look absolutely stunning in them. Checking sizes quickly on the wall he’s moderately shocked when both of their sizes were in, surely this was a sign that even the gods wished for this…. so that’s what he did, snagging a matching wide lace ribbon for the other ginger of the pair. Exiting the shop with an excited grin on his lips he can’t help how giddy he feels, imagining the lusty pair teasing each other through the lace… the pair teasing him with them on, watching them pin each other to the wall, the bed, or heaven forbid the office couch… bloody hell, what he wouldn’t give to have the pair put on a show in their office, his lip sucking between his teeth, and nibbling on his flesh to relieve some of the tension. Wishing he wouldn’t have worn these damn salmon colored shorts, dammit, he could see the outline of his erection the longer he looked. Shifting his gaze up quickly he nearly runs over a teenage girl, the group of high schoolers giggling and gesturing towards his pants… fuck if that wasn’t embarrassing, stuttering apologies before quickening his pace towards the door of the restaurant they were meeting at. Coming to stop in front of the crosswalk of the restaurant across the street, he spies Iri pinned roughly up against a wall, Michael’s toned body keeping her there as they kiss deeply, and oblivious to the world around them as Michael inches her dress up. The pair pull apart only when Ryan snaps at Michael, who seemed content to continue ravaging her there. Gavin couldn’t help the smirk on his lips as he crosses the sidewalk to get to them, Michael still teasing kisses up her neck as Ryan glowers at him.   
“Fuck off Ry-bread, she wants it.” Michael purrs defiantly, his tone challenging as he meets the Alpha’s stern blue stare. “Don’t you Princess, tell your Daddy what you want?”  
“Yes, yes Michael, oh god, yes.” Iri nearly moans as she is spun around to be caught by him in a desperate kiss. “Daddy, I need his cock.”  
“See Daddy, she needs it.” Michael draws out in low tone, his voice darkening as he stares Ryan down in silent opposition. His gaze only shifts when the young woman trails her smooth hands down his chest, teasing the edge of his shirt up. “Ryan… Oh hey Gav, get what you need?”   
“Hey Gavi!” Iri purrs out, her body shifting around to face him. Her hands draw him in for a deep kiss as Gavin pulls her hips flush against his. “I know arousal comes natural and all, but you’re excited Pup… Daddy, look, now even our Puppy is excited.”  
“Mhmm…. very… very excited.” Gavin groans into the kiss as Iri lowers a hand to caress his cock, rubbing him through his shorts. Michael at this point spun her back around to face him, and kissing softly at her lips before passing her back to Gavin. The pair sandwich the moaning Vixen between them as they kiss her quickly, hands trailing over her upper thighs and butt. Teasing at the hem of her dress before fingers inch towards the edge of her black panties. When her panties flash is when the gent finally draws the line, his tone seething with rage when he yanks the heated vixen away from the pair. “Ry!”  
“That’s enough boys.”   
“Aww come on Ryan.” The pair whine in annoyance, knowing their pack alpha loved watching them ravage the dazed girl in public places. “Geoff would.”  
“I’m not Geoff, and my omegas have class.” Ryan states in a clear authoritative voice, causing the pair to scoff before gesturing to Iri who’s cheeks were tinted red with a blush. “Now, you ravenous sluts, let’s go get a table… apparently they’re a block away.” He says with a smirk as he grabs the dizzy woman’s hand, and starts toward the entrance. The others quick to follow and Gavin chuckles at the erotic gestures Iri makes while their Alpha speaks to the server. Her gestures lewd when she slips away from the alpha, only to squeak in surprise when he catches her by the tail. Ryan drags her back to his side where she relents in trying to escape, accepting her fate for now. As they arrive at the table, drinks are ordered for everyone as Iri practically leaps between the pair of smirking Omegas at the table. Throwing herself between them before Ryan could stop her, and chuckling at the scowl on his face. “You three had better stop before I punish you…. if you think Geoffrey is creative, I’m far worse.”  
“But Daddy, I’m just so wet… and… and I’m.” Iri starts to whine, Michael and Gavin’s hands resting on her upper thighs, squeezing at her hips until she gasps. “I’m so close.”  
“And you’ll stay that way unless you want a belt, then we’ll see how much fun those two are when you can’t cum.” Ryan warns in a serious tone. “Their hands all over you as you beg for release; can you imagine Gavin’s tongue bringing you to the edge each time, stopping just before you cum?... hmm is that what my naughty fawn wants? Or does she want her handsome boys to fuck her until she passes out?” Ryan proposes as Gavin and Michael move on to kissing the sides of her neck.  
“The… I want the… second one.” She groans out as Ryan gestures for the pair to back off slightly. “You two are sadistic.”  
“Mhmm.” They murmur in agreement before allowing the young woman respite from their antics. Her head comes to rest on Gavin’s shoulder as he looks at the menu with a yawn. His eyes lazily drifting from the choices as Iri adds quiet comments about food. Barely focused on the menu, rather eyes trailing to Gavin’s bag resting beside him…. it was little, well not crazy small, but small enough to pique her interest.   
“Gav, what did you get?”  
“Just some underwear, Ray burnt up a pair of mine that I liked… they were breezy.”  
“Uh asshole, it’s not my fault you literally tell me to flame on.” Ray interjects as he and Geoff finally appear as do the drinks. Liquor for all of them beside Ryan and Ray, Michael and Gav got beers while Geoff got a bourbon and Iri got a tequila sunrise. That all of them agreed was overpriced, but a single pout and the younger gent had caved… but that's besides the point as the rest of the party settles down. Ray quickly gives Ryan a kiss before gesturing to the other trio of omegas. “We could smell you three out there… smoky, cinnamon in a grassy field. Geoff damn near lost his mind on the walk over here, cornered me twice.”   
“In public?” Ryan scoffs in annoyance, the thought of his Ray exposed to the public in that capacity was enraging. His sweet Kitten bared to the world.   
“No, handsome fucker got me in a dressing room… he’s persuasive when he wants to be.” Ray tells them, and furrows a brow at the jealous, angry stares of the others. “What?”  
“Dick face had a fit over a little pda.” Michael mumbles bitterly as Geoff looks at Ryan who doesn't deny it.  
“He’s just mad because I wouldn’t let him fuck her on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant.” Ryan elaborates in a defensive tone, his eyes darting toward a mischievous looking Michael, the younger shrugging before turning back to his menu. Meanwhile Iri and Gavin sit in suspicious silence hidden behind their shared menu, Geoff says nothing before reaching out, and snatching it away. Expecting to see something, but not what he saw. He reveals Gavin biting back moans into his fist as Iri lies on his shoulder with her hand massaging his hard cock through the open zipper of his pants. “Iridessa!” Ryan snarls in outrage, that pure kind of anger that was sure to draw on lookers. Iri was quick to place the menu over Gavin’s lap as he discreetly tucked himself back in. Meanwhile the older alpha could only chuckle at her audacity, Michael laughs as well, and Ray blushes brightly. The other two not meeting the bristling alpha in shame. “You, come with me. Now!”  
“Yes Daddy.” Iri mumbles hurriedly as she follows him away from the table, Geoff’s curious eyes trailing after them.   
“Michael.” Geoff says, noticing how pleased the man looked with himself.  
“Yes Geoff.”  
“Why is he so upset?”  
“He’s in a rut and I’m a naughty boy… she didn’t know, but I couldn’t resist teasing him… it would have been Gavin, but she riles him up more.” Michael explains with a playful grin. “I’m not sure what Gavin’s deal is, he showed up horny.”   
“Hey!” Gavin yelps as Michael closes the distance between them, kissing him breathless as Geoff sighs deeply.   
”You’re a very naughty boy, but I suppose I should have known that this morning…. when we get home.”  
“I’m punishing him.” Ryan interjects as he comes back with Iri, her face red and upon further inspection she a quiet clink can be heard when she shimmies her hips in discomfort. “Be good or I’ll shove a dildo in there.”  
“Yes Ryan.” She responds obediently, her eyes trained on the floor.  
“That’s not my name.” Ryan chides as he draws her face up and places a soft kiss on her pouty lips. “Say it.”  
“Yes Daddy.” She grinds out while walking toward her chair, only to be turned around and seated by him. Ray shifts to be by Michael, who chuckles as Iri is sat between Geoff and Ryan, ears flattened to her head in humiliation. Geoff’s lips were swift to place a gentle kiss on the side of her head in comfort while the woman mutters spitefully. “This is some grade A bullshit.”  
“Watch your mouth Fawn, or Daddy will get some soap.” Ryan adds quickly, causing the woman to grumble internally as she shifts her gaze to Gavin who bears a look of genuine remorse. Before she can say her rebuttal the waitress comes, food was ordered relatively quickly and came just as quickly leaving little time for banter. It isn’t until Michael begins to play with his fries that Iri growls, the man moaning softly around them, licking the salt from his fingers sensually, and broadcasting past sexual experiences loudly in his thoughts… past experiences with her, with Gavin, with Geoff, and lastly with all of them… just being a real fucking tease.   
“Michael, stop… Geoffrey... Oh come on Michael!” Iri nearly snarls as she interrupts the gent’s conversation suddenly, flinging her chair back, and storming away from the table. Wordlessly they watch her walk out the exit and Michael just bursts into laughter before standing up.   
“My fucking bad Princess, wait!” Michael calls out after her as he chases after the fuming vixen while the rest of them remain seated.   
“Geoff, what did he do?”  
“Earned himself a spanking and a cock cage.” Geoff replies coolly with an annoyed sigh before going back to his food with a neutral face, Ryan and Ray confused as Gavin sighs quietly. “He’s being a very bad Kitten this afternoon.” Is all Geoff says in clarification before grabbing the rest of Michael’s beer and placing his glass of water in its place. Eventually, the pair return and rejoin the table, Iri’s arm crossed as she sits down silently. Michael silent as well, but rubbing his shoulder lightly and confused by his change of drink. Looking up, Michael meets Geoff’s serious gaze as he reaches for the glass, but stops when Geoff continues to stare him down. “I think you’ve had enough, now eat.”  
“She fucking came back… not my fault she can’t stop reading my thoughts.”  
“Then stop screaming them at her… This isn’t the first time you’ve done this Michael, I’ve warned you on multiple occasions. You know that hurts, right? Having thoughts screamed at you, during meetings, during videos, during conference calls, when cooking, playing games, or watching movies.” Geoff explains sternly to the man who looked down at the table in remorse. “Teasing sexually is one thing, but this is another one completely. Now eat.”   
“Yes Daddy.” Michael mumbles quietly. “Sorry Iri.”  
“It’s okay.” Iri assures him softly, her harsh stare lessening slowly when she realizes Geoff wasn’t playing. Her saddened eyes turned toward the angry gent. “I’m.”  
“This isn’t your fault.” Geoff cuts her off before she could even attempt to take the blame for the other’s actions. From there the meal finishes up without a hitch and the group begins the journey back to the car. Ray speaking animatedly about something and the other three omegas attempting to mirror his positive mood with small smiles, but it's lackluster at best. The alphas wear serious faces as they continue to walk. It isn’t until they sit in the car and Iri yawns widely while leaning into Michael that the uneasy silence breaks. The woman falls asleep quickly as does Ray when he leans on Ryan, the younger gent closing his eyes to cat nap as well, leaving just Gavin and Geoff awake in the front. Geoff spying the small bag Gavin set by his feet, a familiar unmarked bag that the gent knew.  
“So you bought them lingerie?” Geoff says knowingly as he turns onto the highway, eyes scanning traffic, and then coming to settle on Gavin’s demure face. His head nodding in affirmation while the gent rests a soothing hand on his thigh. “I.... I might be inclined to lessen his punishment for that, I do enjoy them in lace.”  
“Really?”  
“Just this once Gavvers.” Geoff says with a playful smirk, happy to see Gavin’s bright eyes lighten up once again. “I’m sure Ryan wouldn’t mind removing that belt tonight.”  
“Thanks Geoff… you’re the best.”  
“I try Pup, I really do.” Geoff murmurs with a warm grin, watching as Gavin yawns widely into his arm. “Go on, lay on my thigh Pup.” He urges softly and that was all it took for him to rest his head on his thigh where he falls asleep quickly. Geoff smirking at his sleeping Pup, a hand trailing slowly through his fluffy brown hair.


	19. A difference in philosophies part 2

Upon return to the house

Geoff was the only one still awake when he stopped the car in the driveway, snores echoing from the rest of the car’s inhabitants. Sighing inwardly he begins by rousing Gavin, the sleeping man drooling slightly on his shorts where he rests his head. Sweeping the stray hair away from his scruffy face Geoff feels Gavin start to stir at his touches with a heavily accented whot. Cooing at the Gavin's sleepy green pout, Geoff continues to urge him up despite the omega’s muffled complaints.   
“Oh yes, I know, I'm awful Pup… I know my sweet boy.” Geoff soothes as Gavin blinks himself awake slowly, rubbing sleepily at his eyes with the back of his hand. The eldest alpha didn’t mind waking up Gavin, most times the boy was adorable when he first woke up, all snuggles and whimpers. Once Geoff was sure he’d stay awake he taps Ryan’s knee gently, the alpha jerking suddenly into consciousness as he grabs Ray protectively, the lad barely noticing as he continues to slumber oblivious to the gents. “Ry, we’re home man… come on, I’ll get the other two in the back just get these ones moving.” Geoff says to him and the alpha scrubs his face once before nodding, pushing his blonde hair back while rousing Ray. Gavin already stretching outside the car as the other two join him slowly, Ray leaning heavily on Ryan's left shoulder as Gavin does the same on the right. The last two sleeping in the back were arguably the worst to wake up from naps, their twin snores and soft purrs were deceptively enchanting. Michael usually woke up fighting mad, and Geoff could already hear the sass in Iri's usually bright voice. However, the pair couldn't remain in the back forever, so hoping for the best, Geoff heads to the back of the car and can only sigh at the adorable pair. Michael’s head leaned against hers as he held her fluffy tail between them. The pair snoring softly as Geoff grimaces internally at the fight about to happen, Todd trying to convince him to just leave them. Ignoring his fox, he braces himself for the worst as he raises his powers protectively and begins to nudge Iri’s knee. “Baby girl, come on… come on Kit, we’re home.” His voice is as gentle as his touches but she still lets out a throaty growl, pulling herself closer into Michael’s warm embrace. “Kit, come on.”  
“Nooo… Papa.” She whines while pushing at his hands, jostling her head a few inches causing Michael to jerk awake suddenly. His powers coating himself in a thin electrical current that shocks Iri, who yelps loudly and acts reflexively, her powers pushing Geoff out the car and flat onto the grass; plus they smash Michael up against the nearby car window. Curses to be had by all parties as the pair finally awoke with fully formed dark growls in their throats. “Fuck!”  
“Son of a bitch.” Geoff mutters in pain as he catches his breath on the patch of grass, rubbing at his tingling hand.  
“Fucking… fucking Hell.” Michael groans unpleasantly as Iri releases him quickly. “Iri, Princess, you good?”   
Yeah… how about you?”  
“Dandy.” Michael purrs, catching her parted lips in a tender kiss before she could pull away and lacing his words with a sensual undertone. “I’d be better if I was balls deep in you, spreading you open on my cock.”  
“Bold words for such a tender man.” Iri teases, her words said in a taunting tone as Michael meets her challenge with a rougher touch. Grabbing her thighs, and pulling her to sit on his lap with a hungry look in his eyes.... his voice a darker as he chuckles lowly.   
“You want it rough, I’ll give it.”  
“I’m fine though Assholes, thanks for asking.” Geoff growls angrily, his face reappearing in the back seat as he uses his powers to snatch the woman back. “How far did you think you were going to get? She has a chastity belt on Michael, this pussy is locked up tighter than Guantanamo.” Thrusting her over his shoulder, and listening with a smirk to her squeaks of shock, ignoring them as she wriggles In his grip. “This is Papa’s pussy tonight.”  
“Geoffrey.” Iri starts, her tone stern in warning.  
“Shh, I’ll let my Kitten play with you when I’m finished.” Geoff assures the pouting vixen, her arms crossed as he carries her inside, and tosses her onto the couch. The woman landing with a quiet oomph, and her body bouncing up a couple inches up before sinking into the upholstery. Geoff diving on top of her, keeping her pinned snugly beneath him. His knee spreading her thighs while his hands play with the outside of her chastity device. Smirking at how desperately she whines at his teasing fingers. “I think you should wear this every day… you behave so much better when I keep their cocks out of you.”  
“Papa, Papa, I wasn’t even naughty…. Michael antagonized me, teasing me all morning. You remember how he was in the shower, forcing me up against the walls, pinning me to the bed, naked, and his mouth… Papa his mouth was everywhere besides where it belonged.” Iri moans out as Geoff rubs his knee against her sensitive crotch.   
“And where Kit, did it belong? Did it belong here?” Geoff questions with a sultry tone, his mouth coming to rest on her throat and sucking dark marks there before he kisses his way to his mating scar. Her head shaking slowly when he pulls back again, her clothed heat grinding on his knee once more. “Did it belong here?” Geoff asks, his tone darker as he lazily sucks at her nipples after undoing her bra. Again, she moans beneath him, writhing against his knee in an attempt to get the necessary friction, but the thin metal shield secured with a delicate chain only allowed for the minimal amount of contact… and not nearly centralized enough to cum from. “You seem to be shaking your head again Kit… Hmm, Papa just can’t figure out where it belongs. Maybe Ryan can help? Ryan, can you come here for a minute?”  
“Papa, no… Papa.” She whines, knowing what he was doing... the teasing was going to kill her.  
“What’s up? Oh my, Fawn, you seem to be in a bind.” Ryan purrs sadistically as he twirls the key around his finger with a smirk. “Daddy does enjoy that look your wearing… a mix of desperation and desire.”  
“Daddy, Daddy please… have mercy on me, my king, I am but a weak willed girl… enchanted by… by this kingdom’s handsome men, grant me… freedom!” She begs, her tone lightening as she forces herself to look into Ryan’s blue eyes… they were hungry, just as hungry as Michael’s had been in the car. “Please, my fair and just Stag.” She pleads with him, hoping to entice him with her submissive words. Ryan was always a sucker for submission, the alpha watching her wriggle against Geoff.  
“............ no, I believe thou shalt suffer as I have Fawn.” Ryan states coolly before leaving with the key in hand, Iri reeling with shock as Geoff just continues his light kisses on her nipples, tongue lapping slowly at them.   
“The Mad King hath spoken.” Geoff says with a chuckle choosing to begin sucking lazily on one of her nipples, a hand pinching the other. Iri only groans in frustration as she lays beneath the gent, her hands coming to rest in his dark hair as he suckles. After ten long minutes and the woman sits on the edge of madness Geoff pulls back with a lazy smirk. “Papa will get the key eventually Kit… for now it’s his turn.” Geoff states as he turns to where Michael was waiting on the recliner, palming himself slowly and enjoying the show. “Daddy, has something special for his Kitten waiting upstairs.”  
“Really?” Michael inquires hesitantly, surely his behavior earlier wasn’t being rewarded, there couldn’t be anything good waiting for him. “Daddy?”  
“Mhmm, come with me… we’ll be back soon Kit, now settle down.” Geoff tells her sternly, the panting woman nodding as she tries to calm down. “Good girl, stay.” And with that last command Geoff leaves with Michael in tow, following swiftly as she waits on the couch. Closing her eyes and envisioning something relaxing to calm down, hoping to will herself away from the sexual edge of oblivion. A forest comes to mind as she focuses on her breathing, but that only lasts a moment before the sound of Love breaks her trance.   
“Gavi?”  
“Look what I found.” Gavin purrs as he twirls a thin key on his finger while his other hand bears unfamiliar lace. “Ryan said it can come off for now, but you aren’t allowed to cum… or it goes back on.”  
“Fine… what’s that for?”  
“Oh! This is for you, I saw them today… I thought they’d look lovely on you.” Gavin purrs as he unlocks the chain, slipping the delicate metal off her hips, and smirking at the mild relief in her eyes. “I don’t suppose my sweet Vixen would mind playing dress up?”  
“I do love playing dress up with you.” Iri murmurs in affirmation as she pulls the dress over her head, and takes off her black panties from early. Gavin admires her slender bare frame for just a moment before he picks up the wide ribbon. Trailing it delicately over her skin as he ties the lace into a bow on her chest, nipping at the bare tops of her breasts. Her nipples hard under the thin lace as Gavin trails a hand under to caress her breast, grinning at the eager moan he receives from the desperate woman. Next, he eases her onto her back as he slips the blue cheeky lace bottoms onto her hips. A smug look on his face as he admires the light shade of blue against her pale complexion. “Does… does it look okay?”  
“It looks lovely Vixen, absolutely stunning.” Gavin says adoringly as he pulls her in for a quick kiss, chuckling as she begins to grind her hips slowly against his lap. “Now lay back down and wait for your Papa before he tries to punish you too.” Gavin urges quietly as he lies her back down and returns to kissing her. The pair passing the time with lazy kisses, cuddled up on the couch waiting for their alpha to return. It isn’t long before Ray appears wearing a curious smile, his brown eyes focusing on the nearly naked woman on the couch. His lips let out a low whistle as he appreciates how beautiful her body looked spread out on the couch beside Gavin, her eyes inviting as she sits up to allow Ray space. The Latino taking the invitation and settling beside her as Gavin sits on the other side. Ray turns the woman toward him with a gentle touch, guiding her to his neck with light touches as his warm palms soothe what little tension remained in her muscles, leaning into his grip as Gavin kisses at her back while trailing his fingers through her tail. Sighing softly at their sweet treatment before yawning lethargically, her body leaning heavily against Ray’s as comforting purrs rumble through his chest.   
“Now look what we have here.” Ryan murmurs with a devilish smirk. “My sweet Kitten found himself a tempting little Fawn all dressed up so nicely, and this handsome Pup… stand up Bambi, and give Daddy a twirl.” Ryan muses as he watches Iri stand with a slight blush on her cheeks and spins around slowly. “Mmm, she is beautiful, boys, but seems she’s missing something….. something, I can’t place…. something, oh yes, now I remember, her belt. Who took the key?”  
“Not me.” Ray says hurriedly, turning toward Gavin who looks away from them. Ryan says nothing as he smiles warmly at the younger man who stared distinctively away from them.   
“Pup, do you know who took my key while I was fucking Michael’s mouth?.... Hmm, do you know how it got here?” Ryan inquires while squatting before the sitting omega, Gavin's green eyes looking everywhere but at him. “No wonder you three behave so poorly, it seems your Alpha didn’t teach you any manners.” Ryan snaps, his voice like a whip as he grabs Gavin chin, forcing them to be eye to eye. “Well Daddy’s here now, so let’s get started.”  
“I don’t do daddy.”  
“Sir will work just as well Pup, unless you prefer Master?” Ryan tells him as Gavin steels himself for the alpha’s impending punishment. “Answer me, Pup.”  
“Yes Sir, I took the key while you were fucking Michael’s mouth.” Gavin mutters quietly, his eyes dragging up to focus on the smirking alpha in front of him. “I just thought our Vixen would look better like this… she didn’t cum, I promise.”  
“Hmm, well I suppose you aren’t wrong… she does look better dressed up, but next time you interfere it’ll be your mouth I’m fucking.” Ryan warns with a stern tone, his hand dragging Gavin’s lips down to his. “Now, come along you two… your alpha wanted you to see what happened to that naughty Kitten from earlier.” Ryan tells them as he grabs each of their hands, dragging them slightly up the stairs as they struggle to keep up with his quick pace. Upon coming to the closed door of the heat room, Ryan opens it to reveal Michael stuck naked to the wall. His cock being bound in a cage by Geoff who kneels in front of him, a set of matching lace underwear beside the gent's knees. Michael’s pleas for forgiveness muted by his discarded boxers being shoved in his mouth. “His punishment is just beginning.” Ryan whispers into the pair’s ears, smirking when their eyes grow wide.   
“Kit, come here.” Geoff states in a clear tone, eyes never leaving the man writhing in front of him. He can hear her light footsteps come to rest beside him as she kneels at his side, his face turning to appreciate the lace on her body. “Gavin, out did himself with this ensemble… did you thank him yet?”  
“No Papa, Ray and then Ryan interrupted us… I’ll tell him thank you after I help you.”   
“Good girl, now I need you to go get me Michael’s least favorite plug… go get me the one that makes him a whiny boy.” Geoff commands gently, gesturing to the closet where the alpha kept all the toys. Standing up quickly she makes her way to the box where she scans the gent’s myriad of sex toys, most of them in their designated compartments. However, the one she was looking for was suspiciously gone.  
“Papa, it’s not in here… I bet he hid it.” Iri conjectures, smirking when Michael visibly pales as Geoff sighs in annoyance. “He did hide it… he hid it this morning…. because…. because he knew you’d put it in him.” She says after searching the omega’s mind swiftly.  
“You did what?... premeditated naughtiness is far worse than the spontaneous kind.” Geoff scolds as he flips him to face the wall. “Gav, bring me his paddle.” Geoff orders as Iri leaves to retrieve the omega’s hidden toy. “That’s my good boy, Gavin, give him two decent ones.”  
“But.”  
“Shh, okay Pup, go help Iri then please.” Geoff assures the trembling Omega, the memories of his father’s abuse likely strong… This was a familiar situation the sadistic man put Gavin through often, the child shaken, and now the man he was too. Geoff didn’t mind though, his sweet boy was more content to cuddle than misbehave. “Now Michael, you remember the loads Ryan and I put in that ass of yours?... if I see so much as a drop fall from you I’ll restart this whole process, but with a bigger plug.” Geoff warns him while teasing his neck with a few rough kisses. “I might have Ray and Gav fill you up after I put it in… Hmm, is that what you want?... Do you want to be Daddy’s little cum dumpster? Is that what you need to be a good boy?” Geoff questions as he discards the paddle to slap the man’s ample cheeks a few times. “Tell Daddy what you need.” Geoff commands as he pulls the boxers from Michael’s mouth, whimpers already coming out of it.   
“Daddy, please… please fill me with cum… please Daddy, I’ll be good.” Michael whines, his ass aching and his mind weak due to the alpha’s punishment.  
“I will baby boy, but you apologize to those two… you know it’s rude to try and manipulate them.” Geoff says as Iri and Gavin finally come back, the woman quickly handing the thick blue wireless plug to him. Taking it into his hands the alpha presents it to Gavin with a warm smile. “Pup, can you get this nice and wet for me?”  
“Yes Sir.” Gavin replies obediently, his tongue lapping at the large ribbed plug. Iri couldn’t help the whimper that came from her throat at the sight of Gavin’s limber tongue caressing the blue silicone. After a few more swipes of his tongue Geoff pulls it away, smirking at the hungry sound in Gavin’s throat.  
“Shh, we'll find you something in a moment Puppy just let me finish him.” Geoff says calmly, relaxing his needy pup before turning back to Michael. Inserting the plug slowly he listens to the man’s choked moans as he groans at the stretch. Pushing it in all the way and purrs at Michael’s relieved sound. The boy's muscles relax and his head warm and fuzzy at his alpha’s touch. “That’s it, Daddy’s Kitten just needed to be filled, huh.” Geoff murmurs toward the nodding boy, his forehead resting against the wall as Michael chitters happily. “Now let’s put on your pretty panties for Gav, he bought them just for you.” Geoff urges his pliant Kitten, turning him around gently as the submissive boy allows his legs to be guided into them. The group releases pleased noises when Geoff pulls them up, the lace framing his bound cock beautifully and resting perfectly on his plump cheeks. Releasing the collar from the lead on the wall he watches Michael nuzzle drowsily into a nearby Gavin.  
“Aww, what a sleepy Kitten… let’s go have a cuddle on the couch, and I’ll fill you up with more cream.” Gavin murmurs softly, smirking at how the man agrees with a quiet chirp. ”Geoff, is that okay?”  
“Mhmm, don’t make a mess on the couch or you’re cleaning it.” The gent warns, his tone not nearly as stern as before, it was more of a hope than an actual command to keep it clean. So with that the pair leave, Ray going with them as they head down the stairs leaving the only omega up there Iri, who seems torn. She seemed inclined to follow the boys, but the way Ryan was watching her made her stay. “Kit, do you want to go too?”  
“Bambi, you’re allowed… unless you want to stay with us. Hmm, did you want Daddy to play with you?”  
“Or maybe Papa?” Geoff offers smoothly, his eyes brighten when her eyes open wider at his silky tone. “Kit, come here.”  
“Papa.”  
“Come here Bambi.” Ryan orders in a darker tone, his body cutting off her escape as she whimpers quietly. “I know you want it Bambi, you want Daddy’s knot, don’t you?”  
“I… I want…” she starts to stutter, words caught in her throat when Ryan snatches her up, and presses her tightly to his chest. “I.”  
“Shh, let Daddy decide what you need.” Ryan says quietly, his voice satiny smooth in her vixen ears causing them to flutter at his hushed tone. Sighing into his grip she snuggles into his warm embrace, purring deeply when he lifts her up. Carrying her from the heat room to the living room, chuckling at the sound of loud moans from the basement. Sitting down on the couch, he notices how eagerly she cuddles up against him. Ryan wanted to fuck her brains out, but he knew she just needed snuggles. He was mildly surprised she clung to him rather than Geoff, usually when she was in this head space she always focused on Geoff… but ever since the restaurant she was focused on him. “Daddy’s sweet little Fawn, you did so well today, such a good girl.” He praises with a kiss to her head, drawing shapes on her back as she yawns once again.  
“Why are you two so sleepy today?” Geoff questions as he finally walks down the stairs, phone in hand as he settles beside Ryan on the couch. Grinning when Iri pulls from Ryan to snuggle into his side, stretching her legs out beside them as she sits in his lap. “When did you go to bed last night?”  
“When… when Michael finished his… his recording.” Iri responds in between yawns, her muscles relaxing into Geoff’s hands as he squeezes the tension from her body. Ryan scowling a little when she plants herself happily in Geoff's lap, he was hoping to play a little more with her.  
“What time was that Bambi?” Ryan interjects as he pulls the woman’s legs into his lap, squishing at the same rhythm Geoff was... a playful thought coming into his mind.   
“4:45 this morning… Michael had to… had to re-record because his capture stopped the game play… I fell asleep in the chair beside him, but I woke up and helped him.” Iri explains slowly, her words hazy as she relaxes against the pairs ministrations. “Then we fucked… and you woke us up at nine like… like a monster.” She mutters accusatorily at Ryan who raises an eyebrow at her tone. “You’re a bad Daddy.”  
“Oh no, how dare he wake my precious Kit, truly a heinous crime.” Geoff mumbles with a chuckle, brushing a few stray curls away from her face as she nuzzles her face into his neck. "You two never want to get up before noon."  
“Don’t you know it’s the weekend?... You're not supposed to be awake before noon.”  
“Sleeping until noon defeats the purpose of our group date this afternoon, awfully hard to enjoy your company when your face is buried beneath a blanket.” Ryan murmurs as he tickles her toes playfully and grins at her quiet giggle. “There’s Daddy’s happy girl.”  
“Alright, enough with that.” Geoff scolds quietly, the woman settling down obediently against him. “Let’s watch a movie."  
“Yes Papa, bad Daddy.” Iri says with a stern tone, squeaking when she feels herself pulled onto Ryan’s lap suddenly. Her body swiftly laid ass up as the Alpha holds her down with one arm, and the other hand slaps the dazed woman’s ass. “Hey!”  
“Stop talking back, or Daddy will find another way to keep that mouth busy.” Ryan informs her with one last slap to her cheeks and spreads her thighs slightly; he trails several fingers to her groin and without warning shoves them between her slick lips. “That’s it, Bambi… just relax, and let Daddy play.” Ryan soothes with a sultry tone, Geoff smirking as the woman whimpers for more. “Shh, just be calm Fawn.” He purrs as he feels her muscles clench around his finger as he pushes them in deeper. “Let Daddy open you up.” Geoff can only roll his eyes as he listens to Ryan sweet talk the desperate girl, her tail twitching needily. This goes on for twenty long minutes before Geoff clears his throat. She was reaching her limit during this little endurance session judging by the tightness in her usually smooth whimpers, he didn't think she'd safeword out but she would definitely throw a fit soon. Drawing Ryan’s eyes with another loud ahem sound, Geoff's stern faces informs the younger Alpha to hurry up. Taking Geoff's less than subtle hint Ryan pumps his digits with a little more force, causing the woman's tight tone to fade away and replace it with the sweet sound of Iri’s high pitched scream. Her hips arching back to meet his quick thrusts, and her fingers shift to claws as she rips through the cushion.   
“Daddy!... oh god Daddy, don’t stop!.... James!” She screams one last time as her body goes limp and her mind blanks out. Her eyes closing as her breathing evens out into unconsciousness. Ryan, a little shocked by her violent reaction, but Geoff just chuckles though only until he sees the woman’s claws buried deep into the cushion.  
“Mother fucker… god dammit.” Geoff grumbles as he watches Ryan shift the woman away from the mess and up onto his chest. “Naughty Kit.”   
“I’ll pay for it, leave her be Geoffrey.” Ryan soothes him as he places a kiss against her sweaty forehead, enjoying the sleepy chirps still coming from her. “Good girl, Bambi…. you were a very good girl for Daddy.”   
“She was… this one and those ones will need a bath before bed, unless you want the sheets to smell like sweat and sex.” Geoff muses as he rubs the sleeping woman’s head, grinning when she nuzzles closer to Ryan’s chest. “Gavin was right about these panties, they do look beautiful on both of them.”  
"Mhmm, they always do look best in blue." Ryan murmurs as he watches Geoff finally settle on a movie, his eyes closing slowly as the opening credits play.


	20. A difference in philosophies pt 3

Michael knew he was testing the limits of his alpha’s patience when he deleted Ray’s capture. He knew he was testing it when he ripped a hole in Gavin’s shorts, but he didn’t care… he especially knew he was pushing it when he got caught by Geoff fucking Iri in the men’s bathroom after lunch. However, when they got home that night Michael didn’t expect to be cornered by Ryan. The young Alpha pressing him roughly up against the wall, his tone dangerous as Michael yelps.   
“Ryan, fucking… Ow, you son of a bitch!”   
“Be quiet Michael.”  
“Fuck you, let me go!” Michael snarls as he feels Ryan pressing him harder against the drywall, his body thrashing wildly as he tries to force Ryan off…. It doesn’t work, the Alpha says nothing as Michael continues his fighting. “Fucking.”  
“That’s not how you’re going to talk to me, Boy.” Ryan declares, his stern tone going straight to Michael’s cock. “Change your tone or I’ll do it for you.”  
“Ry… Ry let go.” Michael says in a softer voice, his body falling still against Ryan’s.  
“Manners Boy.”  
“Please let me go Ryan.” Michael mumbles softly into the wall, but still feels the weight of Ryan holding him there. “Please Sir, let me go.”  
“That’s better, now take your shoes off and undress.” Ryan commands as he bites at Michael’s bare throat, enjoying the squeak that comes from him. “Now!” Michael says nothing as he begins to toe off his shoes, his eyes drawn to the hungry looks of his pack mates waiting for him to undress. He starts with his shirt, slipping the material free from his body, smirking at the desperation in Iri’s starving blue eyes. Wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully, he smiles smugly when she lets out a needy sound, but it’s cut off by stern growl from Ryan. “Go find somewhere to be before you’re next.” Ryan warns the hungry trio, his blue eyes cutting through Gavin and Ray’s need, but seemed to stoke Iri’s desire more. Her body hesitant to leave, her lips part as she releases another loud whine as her eyes devour Michael’s bare chest. She takes a step forward, but Gavin quickly wraps his hands around her hips dragging her away from Michael.   
“But… but I… I was good.” Her soft voice whimpers as Gavin whispers into her ears, his tone shifting darker as he continues whispering, and they watch as her cheeks turn bright red. The eldest lad now chuckling as she shifts herself around to face him, Ray even getting in on it as the trio disappear downstairs; leaving Michael to pout and stand in front of Ryan with crossed arms.   
“I told you to undress Michael.”  
“Fuck you.” Michael growls softly, his impromptu game ruined by Ryan.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Fuck. You.” Michael draws out as he raises his hackles to the man, he expects Ryan to shout, to yell but instead he goes quiet…. which was entirely more frightening as his blue eyes fade into a murky hazel hue. “I.”  
“You’ve been a bad boy Michael Vincent Jones, and I don’t like disobedience.” A raspy voice that they all knew says in an unsettling tone. “Now undress, or I will tear those clothes from your body.”  
“Fuck off, Godric… I’m not scared of you.”  
“Stupid boy, you should be.” Godric growls dangerously as he grabs Michael by the throat and holds him against the wall. True to his words a single claw comes out and slices through his thin shorts, firm but still careful not to knick him. As the material pools below his feet Michael can only gulp as Godric smirks at him. His hand still resting on Michael’s throat as Godric smashes their lips together, his eyes fading back to Ryan’s cool blue when the gent pulls back slowly.   
“Are you scared now?” Ryan whispers darkly in Michael’s ear, smirking when the Omega nods hurriedly. “Good, it means you’re listening… now, go upstairs and get that plug you hate, we’re going to play a game.”  
“Yes Sir.” Michael replies, his eyes staring at the floor in submission. Ryan hums a quiet good boy before releasing him fully; a quick swat is given to his ass as Michael begins to walk away, drawing a surprised yelp from him as Michael rubs at his reddening skin. Ryan snags the boy’s upper arm before he gets too far and requests one more thing before releasing him again.  
“Get that collar too.” Michael doesn’t respond more than soft yes sir as he disappears up the stairs. Leaving Ryan waiting by the stairs as Geoff watches pensively from the couch. “He needs a firm hand.”  
“Yes… yes he does, but I swear to god if that wolf touches him again like that I’ll skin him myself.” Geoff growls protectively, his words less of a statement and more of a promise as Ryan regards him with an understanding nod of his head. The pair standing in a few moments of silence before Geoff smirks suddenly, eyes drifting to Ryan’s curious ones. “He’s debating on whether or not to finger himself open for you.”  
“He’s not very good at following directions, doesn’t he know I’ll take care of him?”  
“My Omegas don’t trust easily, but in time he will… there’s my Kitten, Daddy was wondering if you got lost up there.” Geoff purrs out as Michael stands at the base of the stairs with plug and collar in hand. The Omega gives Geoff a single pouty look before Ryan blocks his view of the eldest gent. It had been an innocent gesture, but the growl that tears through Geoff’s chest was real. It causes Ryan to turn and face Geoff in confusion. “I’ll collar my Kitten if you don’t mind.”   
“Of course Geoff, here.” Ryan says with a warmer smile as the elder alpha’s face relaxes, he hands him the worn brown leather collar.   
“Michael, come.” Geoff commands lightly, Michael gladly placing himself in Geoff’s grasp, body shivering slightly as Geoff trails his warm fingers over the boy’s cool chest and clasps the leather around his throat, noting the bruise in the shape of Ryan's mouth. “You’re safe, okay?”  
“Of course Geoffrey, you’re here.” Michael remarks snidely as Geoff pulls him in for a light kiss. “But can I continue to be a brat?... I really want him to put me in my place, I’ve been a bad boy this week Daddy.”   
“You have, and now that we have your Daddy’s permission. I want you to kneel in front of him, show your Daddy what a sweet Kitten you can be.” Ryan murmurs as he watches Michael fall to his knees gracefully, his face nuzzling softly at Geoff’s crotch, and enjoying the amused look on his face when Michael starts kissing the outline of his cock. “Good boy Michael, now look at me… Michael, focus and look at me.” Ryan says, his tone taking an edge that causes Michael to reluctantly turn from Geoff’s crotch to face the squatting alpha. Taking Michael’s chin gently in his warm hand, he grins at how easily Michael relaxes into his touch, and how eagerly the younger desired the structure he was offering. “You’re safe with me, but I’m going to be rough… I expect you’re going to be sore when I’m done with you. However, if I cross a line you must stop me, I don’t know your limits like Geoffrey does… I’m sure, my fiery boy, you have signs that it’s becoming too much but I do not know them… those subtleties will come the more we do this.”   
“You’re fucking stupid if you think I’d let you do anything to me that I didn’t want.” Michael replies sharply, his head attempting to turn but Ryan holds him steady. His stern blue eyes holding Michael’s warm brown ones seriously. “Sorry, I will Sir…. Scout’s honor.”  
“Even now, you kneel naked before me, a collar on and my hand holding your chin you’re defiant… I’ve disciplined my fair share of naughty Kittens, but you… you need a firm master, not a light handed daddy like Geoff.” Ryan murmurs with a sigh, snatching the collar and yanking Michael forward, forcing him onto his hands and knees. Michael yelps at the sudden change of position, but doesn’t complain otherwise. “Aw look at that pretty hole of yours, shaved, and… Wet, you’re wetter than your Princess is… I know you can hear her.” Ryan purrs as he traces a finger around the younger’s slick entrance, teasing the edges of it with a chuckle. They could all hear Iri screaming downstairs, her tone desperate as she calls out for more. It’s at that moment Michael’s hole flutters, and the younger’s cock bobs up eagerly beneath him.  
“Gavin’s… Gavin is.”  
“Mhmm, she only sounds like that when he’s pinned her down… do you think he’s brought my Kitten in to help him?” Ryan questions when they hear her screams turn to begging for release, Ryan knew Michael was picturing it… the boy’s hips jerking forward needily.  
“Pro… probably!” Michael shouts as he feels Ryan penetrating him, the gent’s long finger diving deeply inside of him. “Ry!”  
“Who?”  
“Ryan!”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know Ryan.”  
“Sir!... fuck me!”  
“I know your Daddy doesn’t like his Kitten speaking such vulgar language. Let’s fix that.” Ryan says quietly, his finger withdrawing as he thinks a thought at the silent gent on the couch. Waiting for him to either deny or allow him, a silent nod is given as Geoff continues to read on his laptop. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”  
“Yes Sir.” Michael mumbles as he watches Ryan stand up and head upstairs, Michael’s eyes drift back and he sees Geoff quietly scanning his screen. Seemingly ignoring the carnal acts beginning in front of him, and the moans bubbling up from downstairs. “Daddy.”  
“Hmm?... what’s up Kitten?”  
“Can I have a blanket? It’s cold.” Michael asks as Geoff smiles warmly at him, the elder tossing him a throw blanket from the couch and a pillow. “Thanks Daddy.”  
“Mhm, actually he’s going to be gone for a minute baby boy… come snuggle with Daddy, I’ll keep you warm.” He tells Michael with a mischievous look, the younger didn’t know what he did, but judging by Geoff’s smirk he did something. Curling up into his Alpha’s side quietly, he lets out sleepy little purrs against Geoff’s warm thigh as knowing hands scratch gently at his sensitive scalp. “Shh, Kitten, Daddy’s here.”

Ryan an hour later

It had taken him a great deal more time to find a bar of soap than he thought it would… no doubt Michael had probably lost interest. So he’s not surprised when he finds Michael no longer on the floor. However, Ryan is a little surprised when he finds the boy curled up under a blanket beside the eldest gent, Geoff’s head tilted back as he snores softly. Feeling slightly robbed he exits the living room and heads to the basement where Iri sits mid air above the couch. Gavin cooing sweet words toward her as she pouts, Ray chuckling quietly beside him; both of them trying to convince the vixen to come down.  
“Bambi?” Ryan questions as he observes the scene before him with a raised eyebrow.  
“They’re being mean.” Iri mumbles with a pout, her arms still crossed but she falls into Gavin’s waiting embrace.   
“Stop being a brat or I’ll have your Daddy discipline you next.” Gavin threatens with a chuckle smirking when the woman rolls her eyes at him. “He’ll whip you like he did our Kitten.”  
“I didn’t get the chance to whip him, but you three seem to be available.” Ryan corrects as he sits down with a pout of his own on a recliner.  
“I wasn’t bad today… Michael always escapes punishment with a single whimper, just like you Gav.” Iri mumbles as Gavin chuckles softly his fingers teasing at the edge of her thighs. “Daddy!”  
“Hmm?” Ryan questions as he watches Gavin tease her, the man nibbling on her neck as he did so. “Aww, is your Puppy being mean to you? Hmm is my little fawn frustrated?”  
“....” she doesn’t answer more than a nod as Gavin continues his touches, becoming bolder as she stays seated in his lap. Ray even smirks when she lets out a quiet whimper, the woman becoming desperate for more the longer Gavin teased. “Da… Daddy!”  
“Alright, that’s enough Pup… come on Bambi, come here.” Ryan scolds in a dark tone, smiling when Gavin releases her with a sigh. The woman poked her tongue out at him as she fled onto Ryan’s lap, but his grip was quick to shift her. He held her open by the bottoms of her thighs and flicked his eyes to Ray quickly. The man wordlessly burns her panties off as Ryan kisses at her neck, distracting her. “Pup, come.” Is all it took for Gavin to dart between her thighs, lapping happily at her exposed groin.   
“That’s why Gav never gets punished, he listens to me Bambi, and he listens well… Enough Gav.” Ryan says as Gavin reluctantly sits back on his knees lips wet with her slick, eyes hungry with desire but focused on Ryan. “Spell your name Gavin, then pull back.”  
“Ryan!... Ry, I!” She starts as she tries to pull out of his tight hold, but remains trapped and open for Gavin. His tongue tracing each letter of his name over her sensitive clit, each swirl better than the last but not enough to cum from as he sits back again. “Daddy, I was good today!... Michael was the one!”  
“Michael isn’t your Alpha, he shouldn’t be the one you drop your panties for from just a single look.”  
“But he’s… he’s persuasive… and I… I.”  
“Geoff and I should be the ones you bend over for at will, but I could see why Michael is tempting… he’s passionate… aggressive…. and handsome, isn’t he?” Ryan murmurs into her ears as he gestures for Gavin to continue licking. “Spell out his name Pup, see if that’s enough for her. If it is then why don’t we see how many times she can, but if you don’t cum I’ll go wake your Knight and see if he can help… he almost came from just your moans, when he heard the sounds you were making as those two fucked you. Did you know that Bambi? Do you know the effect you have on him?”  
“Daddy, Daddy, I’m… I’m so close.” She groans out as she tries to fight through the pleasure, tries to focus on something else, but when she feels the c in Michael’s middle name she loses it. Crying out for Gavin to stop, that it was too much but Ryan makes him keep going. He doesn’t stop until Iri relaxes into Ryan’s grip fully, pliant against the alpha who waited for a moment before opening her even wider. His eyes flicking to Ray who eagerly pulls out his cock, pressing it into the woman as she sits open before him. Ray rams his cock in her quickly, Iri’s pussy still slick from his earlier load and Gavin’s mouth. It doesn’t take him long to cum and Ryan smiles warmly as Ray fills the girl in his lap, the sound that she makes is a cross between a scream and a moan, and it was loud. Ryan shushes her softly as she works through another orgasm between them, Ray purring quietly as she lay back spent. “Daddy… Daddy, no.. no more.”  
“So now you’re telling Daddy how to care for his needy fawn?... last I checked, I was your Alpha, and that means I know what’s best. Gavin, want to fill her up? Hmm, does our Pup have it in him?” Was all it took for Gavin to whip his cock out, sinking into her stretched hole easily. Iri couldn’t even speak as he thrusts quickly, her mind drowning in pleasure as Ryan continues whispering sultry phrases in her ears, and his mouth kissing at her shoulder in between.   
“Bloody hell.” Gavin groans as he finishes inside of her, capturing her lips on his as he did, forcing the woman to taste herself on him. The hungry groan she lets out as she deepens the kiss has Gavin smirking into it. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth and filling her mouth with her own smoky scent.   
“You like that, don’t you?... You’re a little cock slut for Daddy aren’t you?... Is that what you are Iridesscent? Are you Daddy’s little whore?” Ryan purrs softly as he feels her thighs try to close against Gavin’s hips. However, he keeps them open as Gavin pumps the last dregs of his arousal into her. “Daddy’s little whore needs one more doesn’t she? She needs Daddy’s knot, to keep all that cum inside doesn’t she? Daddy’s girl needs to be full….be bred full of a litter, until you’re heavy with kits.” This time it was a real question, he expects her to fight him or whine but instead she groans in want. Her jaw still slack as she pants, but her head bobs swiftly. Ryan, never one to disappoint, slips his cock in easily after releasing her thighs, purring when they stay wide open. Shifting her around to face him, Ryan slams her down on his cock, forcing her slick heat open even wider on his girthy cock, the vixen gripping his shoulders tightly as she bites her lower lip at his stretch. “Speak to me… tell me how I feel.” Ryan demands when he notices her eyes start to go dewy with unshed tears. His words hoping to distract her from the minor pain that came from being stretched open like this. “Tell Daddy how he feels inside of you.”  
“So big..... like real big.” She gasps out, panting against his neck as Ryan forces her hips up and down quickly. “Not… not as big as… as Geoff, though!” She groans out as Ryan shifts her to rest her back on the chair so he can get better momentum. His hips drilling into her as the boys watch quietly, kissing on each other as they listen to her chorus of yeses. Her back arching towards Ryan as she cums again, the first hot spurt of his cum sending her over the edge, and the beginning swell of his knot catching on her outer rim. “Fill me Daddy, breed me James! Give me a litter!” She begs with one last scream, her body lax beneath his as Ryan pounds his hips in one last deep thrust, and ties them together. Both panting as the sleepy men from upstairs come down to investigate her calls, both humming in approval of their lover’s positions. Iri’s eyes already closing as she lies under Ryan, the gent catching his breath as he shifts them back around so she can lay on him.  
“Did we miss the orgy invite?” Michael teases as he notes how exhausted the four of them seemed to be.   
“Was she good?” Geoff adds as he notes the soft purrs emulating from her mouth as she catches her breath on Ryan’s broad chest.  
“The very best…. god do you two know how to fuck… Gavin was… beyond obedient, intuitive as well…. and… and my Kitten was… fantastic to watch.” Ryan praises as the two mentioned start to purr proudly, still cuddling on the couch with sleepy smiles. “She’s full.”  
“I’m sure, I heard… we heard the breeding bit.” Geoff mumbles as he witnesses the yawns of the men, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous he wasn’t here to watch.  
“God, did she get tight at that… clenching wonderfully on my cock.” Ryan says with what sounded like reverence to Geoff, his jealousy kicking up again as she rests peacefully on top of the younger gent. “My good girl.”  
“Our.”  
“What?” Ryan asks as he shifts his head to look at the mumbling alpha still catching his breath, Geoff’s arms crossed as he stares down at them. “Geoff?”  
“Sorry… I… I just meant she’s our good girl… just like these are our handsome boys… aren’t you lads.” Geoff clarifies as he eases the jealousy from his mind and focuses on how happy they seemed. The look of pure exhaustion in Iri, Gavin’s eyes fluttering sleepily as he reaches for Michael who slides down beside Ray and wraps himself up between the two… the three of them cooing and cuddling closer with quiet chirps. Geoff couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, the group of young men so content in each other’s arms. Turning from them he eyes the young woman slowly starting to move, her body aching as she whimpers against Ryan. Quiet daddys whined out as she is jostled slightly, but soon were replaced by a call for Papa. Ryan says nothing about it as Iri inhales deeply against his chest, face scrunching up as she turns to the side, and eyes searching for Geoff. “Papa is here baby girl… Papa is right here.” Geoff soothes as his hand tenderly runs over her sweaty head, Ryan still whispering calming words to her as she falls back asleep quickly. “That’s it Kit, Papa and Daddy are here now… we’ll take care of you.”  
“We’ll take care of all of you.” Ryan purrs out as he looks at the lads grinning sleepily on the couch.


	21. Full Scale Rebellion

Michael didn’t mean to delete Geoff’s capture, just like he didn’t mean to spill Red Bull on Iri’s artwork. He also didn’t mean to injure Gavin’s wrist while the pair were wrestling on the floor. However, he did mean to bite Ray when the man teases him. He did mean to break the drawer on Geoff’s desk, and he certainly meant to knock several things off Ryan’s desk. Michael is in a foul mood as the week finishes and most of the pack are unhappy with his rebellious antics. No one was directly pissy with him, but Michael could feel the irritation ooze from the omega’s as they all sat in the restaurant. Usually Iri and Gavin were quick to tease each other, playing a dangerous game of voyeurism with him, but tonight they just sat silently reading the menu. Ray and Ryan mutter something about drinks as Geoff stares silently at his phone. The rowdy omega feeling left out as Iri whispers something to Gavin, the pair chuckling softly.   
“What’s funny?” Michael asks quietly, but the pair just shake their heads and shrug.   
“Nothing.”  
“Just a stupid thought.” Iri says with a grin, her eyes softer than they were earlier when he’d fucked up her shit… far less angry, so biting his lip and swallowing his pride he did something he rarely did.   
“Sorry… sorry about spilling my red bull on… on your stuff, I didn’t mean to.” Michael mumbles apologetically to the woman, her tail twitching lowly in interest as he does. His hands trailing over the furry appendage softly, smoothing the orange fur gently. “I shouldn’t have brought it in when you were working.”  
“It’s okay, I know it was an accident… I fixed Gavin’s wrist earlier too.” Iri tells him brightly, her lips curled up into their usual smile. Her cheery blue eyes rest on Michael’s apologetic brown as he listens to her speak.   
“Yeah, sorry about that too boi.” Michael adds as he turns to see Gavin’s demure green brighten as well.   
“It’s alright boi, we were rough housing… I shouldn’t have tackled you.” Gavin assures him with his usual carefree tone, the pair of them beginning to speak to him again… but the predatory look from their alpha made him shiver. Geoff’s cool, dangerous blue gaze causes a whimper to come from Michael’s throat.   
“Michael, I think you need to go to the bathroom.” Geoff states a little too loudly, drawing everyone at the table from their quiet conversations. “I think Daddy’s Kitten needs to go now.”   
“What?... Geoff, I… I don’t have to.”  
“No I think Geoff’s right, I think you should go to the bathroom Michael.” Ryan agrees sharply, cutting off Michael’s quiet complaints with his stern tone. “I think I need to go too… Ray, do you need to go as well?”  
“No, I’m good Ry… I peed before we left the office.” Ray answers with a smirk as Geoff practically rips Michael from his chair by his upper arm.  
“Come on baby boy, let’s go.” Is the last thing they hear before the trio disappears. Leaving Gavin and Iri to sit in confused silence before Ray gives them a sarcastic look. Iri furrows her brow before realizing what was happening, meanwhile Gavin struggled to understand, but a single look into Iri’s emotion told him the truth.  
“Oh… ohhhh, they’re not going to the bathroom are they?” Gavin finally surmises as Iri’s ears swivel backwards and her lips curl up into a smirk. “What? I want to know!”  
“He’s punishing Michael… he’s spanking him…. and… and… ouch.” Iri mutters as she winces in her seat the men giving her a curious look when her eyes go wide. “They’re going to put a plug in him… a big one… and a cock cage….” Iri says as her eyes close, a hand reaching out for Gavin as she attaches him to Michael’s mind. “Ray.” She mumbles while reaching for him, he takes her hand quickly, and the three of them eavesdropping into Michael's predicament. 

Michael

“I swear to fucking god Michael Jones, if you pull that shit again next week I’ll fire you!” Geoff growls angrily, his hips crashing into Michael’s as he fucks him furiously in the small bathroom. “You always act like this when we get busy!”  
“Daddy, I.”  
“Be quiet or I’ll have Ryan stuff that mouth of yours too.” Geoff warns as he continues rutting into the whimpering man beneath him. Ryan says nothing as he holds a large plug in his hand. “Daddy should have known to plug you this morning, you’re always better behaved when you’re full.” Michael doesn’t say anything to that as he continues to be fucked harshly in the bathroom, his hands searching for a hold on the smooth stall wall. “Daddy was going to wait until we got home, but since you seemed so repentant I figured now would be best… Daddy’s going to cum in you, Ryan’s going to cum in you, we’ll use that plug to hold it in, and then we’ll all go back to have a nice dinner together…. Do I make myself clear Kitten?”  
“I..”  
“Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Michael?” Geoff grinds out as he cums quickly, his knot resting just outside the man’s fluttering hole. Yanking his head back by his curls as Michael struggles to answer. “Answer me, Michael.”  
“Yes… Yes Daddy.” Michael finally pants out, his ass trying to grind back onto his alpha’s knot, but he yelps as a sharp slap is given to his tender behind. “Daddy!”  
“Good boys and girls get knots, naughty ones do not.” Geoff reminds him sternly, smirking when the boy nods submissively. “Clench that hole of yours, I don’t want you to spill a drop.”  
“Yes… Yes Daddy.”  
“Good boy.” Geoff purrs with a smirk as Ryan begins lining himself up, the younger gent’s cock is thicker than his. So the choked out whines from Michael weren’t surprising as Ryan slips in. “Quit whining, Daddy’s cock did more than enough to loosen you up.”  
“Geoffrey’s right Michael, you do behave better when you’re stuffed full of cock… hmm what do you think the other three are doing right now?... you think they know we’re stuffing you full of our cocks?” Ryan teases as he grasps Michael’s hips tightly. His touch bruising as he slams himself into Michael, Ryan enjoying the quiet moans coming from him. “That’s a good boy.”  
“Daddy… Daddy, can I cum?” Michael begs as he feels himself straining against the cage on his cock. His voice rises in pitch as Ryan rams his prostate with each thrust. “Daddy, please!”  
“No, I told you not until tomorrow… now be quiet before you get us in trouble.” Geoff growls in warning as he pulls Michael’s head to the side and kisses him breathless; adding to Michael’s arousal, smirking at the frustration in his eyes. “Now you know how the pack felt when you decided to act up.”  
“I… I’m sorry.”  
“Good, you should be, but you’re still being punished. Daddy made the mistake of not doing this when you first started to misbehave on Monday and now… now you’re getting what you deserve.” Geoff tells him sternly, his eyes never leaving Michael’s sad brown eyes. The pout on his lips starts to soften his gaze, but he pulls him in for another rough kiss as Ryan cums with his hips stuttering to keep his knot out. He rests there for a moment before Geoff hands him the plug. Ryan offers it to the panting omega, his tongue wetting it quickly before the alpha inserts it into him while pulling out. The sleepy look that befalls Michael’s face was adorable, his eyes hazy as he leaned against the wall yawning. “There’s my good Kitten.” Geoff purrs as he rights Michael’s clothes, the man allowing the other to do so with a sleepy look. “Kitten, Kitten can you hear me?”  
“Yes Daddy, I’m…I’m going to be a good boy now.” Michael responds while nuzzling sweetly into Geoff’s chest, purring warmly as he did. “Daddy.”  
“Shh, let’s wash our hands and go back… you need to eat dinner and then we’ll go home.” 

Iri, Gavin, and Ray

All of their faces red with a blush as Iri snaps the connection to Michael. Her chest panting as Gavin’s smooth hand caresses her upper thigh. The man pulls her in for a desperate kiss as Ray changes position to be beside her. Gavin releases her for air as Ray slams his lips against hers, the pair passing her back and forth while they spread her thighs open. None of them notice the other trio coming back as they continue to ravage each other’s mouths. It isn’t until Geoff clears his throat that the trio acknowledges their presence.   
“Hi Papa, hi Daddy…. and HI Michael.” She says with a gasp, Gavin’s fingers teasing the outside of her panties under her short dress.   
“Ry. Geoff. Michael.” Ray purrs out as he nips at Iri’s neck, enjoying her choked out squeak as Gavin swallows most of the sound.  
“Geoff, Ryan.” Gavin murmurs as they continue kissing each other, Michael’s sleepy eyes brightening at the trio's intensity. “Micoo.”  
“Wait until the car you three, or you’ll be punished as well.” Ryan warns and the pair of men pull back reluctantly, Michael taking his spot back from Ray as the rest of them sit down. Michael says nothing as he lays his head on Iri’s shoulder, a yawn filling his mouth before she snuggles him closer, and Gavin coos softly at him.   
“My sweet Knight, so sleepy.” Iri murmurs into his curls as he yawns widely once again. Shifting her body to the side, she allows Michael to rest on her chest as he yawns again, nuzzling into her bosom. “Aww.” She purrs at him, her head kissing soft at the top of his. Gavin begins to whine at this though, Iri no longer paying attention to him but rather the sleepy lad. Geoff and Ryan say nothing about it until the food comes, and they have to urge the pair to eat. Iri is hesitant to release the almost sleeping man as he all but snores on her chest. “Papa, just get a box for him... he’s practically asleep.”  
“That’s fine, but you need to eat.” Geoff tells her as she focuses on holding Michael tightly against her chest. Purring at the sleepy sounds coming from his lips, and Iri can’t help but coo at him. “Baby girl, he needs to wake up anyways. I’m not carrying him to the car.”  
“But he’s so cute.”  
“And he’ll be just as cute when you’re done eating.”  
“Fine.” Iri grumbles as she shifts him as gently as possible to keep from disturbing Michael. Eating her food slowly as she listens to the conversation around her, but her mind still focused on Michael. His lips parted as he began to move again, his face bearing a pout as he did, and his eyes adjusting to the low light of the restaurant. Turning toward Iri who smiles warmly at him, her hands leaving her utensils to cup his face tenderly. Purring when he nuzzles into her hands, and sits up to kiss her lips.   
“You taste like barbecue sauce.”  
“And you’re much calmer when our alpha shoves a fat plug inside you.” Iri teases with a smirk as Michael grins softly. ‘If you’re good I bet Gavin will clean their cum from you.’ Iri whispers knowingly in his mind, smirking at the way he bites his lips. ‘I’ll get that key to your cage Kitten.’  
“Eat you two, or I’ll find another way to keep you busy.” Geoff warns as he interrupts the clear mental conversation they were having. The intense stare the pair held meant nothing good for the gent, and he was hoping to nip their oncoming rebellion in the butt. “Don’t test me.”  
“Yes Papa.”   
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Finally, you two listen… all it took was punishing him and depriving you three of an orgasm.”  
“What?” Is sounded by the three unpunished omegas, he couldn’t mean that… they’d been good, no need to deny them release.   
“You three can wait until tomorrow just like he will, I can see the plot forming already… it’s dinner, a movie, and bed.” Geoff states decisively, the alpha giving the four a knowing look. “I know you three were listening.”  
“....” silence is all received at that statement before the guilty three return to eating their dinners, Michael picking at his plate before placing most of it in a box. The rest of them finish slowly as Geoff and Ryan speak about plans for the weekend. Iri connects the omegas mentally forming a tentative plan that would most likely end in their punishment. They disconnect quickly, all of them aware of the rebellion about to happen. So when they leave the restaurant Iri slowly fishes her keys out of Ryan’s jacket pocket, tossing them silently to Michael who catches them with ease. Glancing at the other two who nod quickly in understanding, the foursome break into a mad dash for her car. Slamming themselves in roughly, Michael fires up the engine as they peel out of the parking lot. Geoff and Ryan staring in confusion as the foursome disappears into the night. They make it about a mile before phones start ringing, but clicking them off Michael heads for a bar and Iri works on unlocking the delicate cage around his junk. Eventually they hear her mutter a soft yes before Michael feels his cock released.   
“They’re going to be bloody mad.” Gavin states as he turns back to face Ray shrugging uncaringly.  
“Let them, it serves them right for trying to sexually deprive us.” Ray murmurs playfully as he pulls Iri for a rough kiss. “Let’s get drunk, and fuck.”  
“That was the plan Rayray.” Gavin adds as he kisses at Michael’s neck, pouting when the younger man pushes him away. “But Micoo.”  
“Not while I’m driving asshole, don’t worry though… I’ll give you something in the meantime.” Michael says as he reaches a hand down to rest on Gavin’s knee. Teasing his way up to his crotch as Gavin lets out a pitchy whine, Iri and Ray preoccupied with each other in the back. Rather quickly they arrive at the bar, and by then Gavin is desperate. Ray is grinding on Iri in the back as Gavin begs to be filled. “Okay, listen up you horny bitches. We have maybe three hours before Godric hunts us down and we’re in deep shit… Save the fucking for home.”  
“Less… Ric will be furious… he’s probably halfway here.” Ray pants out as Iri arches up beneath him, her blue eyes brimming with lust.  
“Ember, how do we lose him?” Iri questions in between gasps, her body desperate to be fucked but she really didn’t want to be punished right away if it could be avoided. “Ember, there’s gotta be a way?”  
“I’m thinking….This was their specialty before Roosterteeth, we need to change our scent… Michael, clean the cum out of yourself… Iri, do you have perfume or lotion, something heavy in scent.” Ray asks as Michael and Gavin exit the car quickly. Meanwhile Iri and Ray search for the perfume she kept on hand for when they fucked in the office. It takes maybe ten minutes before they do and just then Michael comes back with Gavin, both a little out of breath. “We need to move the car, Godric will spot it too easily.” Ray says when the pair re-entered the car, moving it to an alley, and then dousing each other in Iri’s thick perfume. They head towards a nearby bar and enter it with no fear. Iri grabbing the first round of drinks as she waits patiently in the queue, a pair of hands coming to rest firmly on her hips, but before she can snap a familiar chill runs through her.   
“Why are you here Pet?... where’s your Alpha’s?”  
“At home.” She answers quickly, her body shrugging out of his grip before she starts to stumble back. Her wrist grabbed expertly as he spun her into his arms, chuckling when she tried to wriggle out.   
“Dance with me Iri and I'll cover your drinks.” Erik offers as he sways slightly to the side, his chiseled body still cradling hers against his own. She wanted to fight him, to punch that smug smile off his lips but... she doesn’t, that would only end in a mess for both of them. She allows him to hold her there as she sways her hips against his. A smirk forming on Erik’s lips as he trails his fingers around her hips, teasing the edge of her thighs with a thick purr in his throat. The lilac off the shoulder dress she was wearing was short, and when he inches it up playfully he can feel the edge of her lace panties. “Now tell me the truth, where are Geoffrey and James really?”  
“We ditched them after dinner, we wanted a little playtime to ourselves.” Iri replies truthfully, no use lying to him as he spins her around to face him. Her lips pull back into a teasing smirk as he places a hand on her hip, one on her other hand they were doing a waltz in the midst of the fast rock playing around them. “They were being mean.”  
“And I assume you’re trying to hide with that awful fragrance… you smelled better between my sheets, after a long night.” Erik murmurs as he twirls her once again, and brings her to rest against his chest as he kisses the top of her curls softly.   
“Alright, that’s the end of the song Creep… give me a twenty and leave.” Iri snaps with a sigh as she pulls out of his grip, and holds out a hand…. he always makes every interaction weird.  
“A deal was a deal, but be careful with the wolf… he’s more dangerous than you know.” Erik warns as he places several twenties in her palm, and kisses the top of her head once again. “I’m glad you’re happy Sweetheart.” Were the last words he said before slipping back into the crowd, her mind still reeling at the man’s odd intervention as he disappeared into the bustling wave of people just as quickly as he came. Clenching the money in her hand she makes her way back to the bar, and notices Gavin scanning the area for her. Slipping free from the crowd she grabs onto his body with a bright smile, handing the bartender money as he grabs the drinks.   
“There you are Love, we were getting worried… thought someone snatched you up.” Gavin says as he watches her shake her head slowly. “Where were you?” Gavin asks as they arrive in front of Michael and Ray, the pair kissing lazily in a corner as the beefier lad holds the other down. “I found her and bevs.”  
“Good, we thought Ric got you.” Michael mutters playfully against Ray’s neck, pulling back enough to allow Ray to some space to breathe. Ray’s chest rising and falling quickly as the excitement floods his veins, Ray didn’t think anyone but Ryan could make his heart race like this. Surely this passionate ginger Omega couldn’t have the same influence over him as his possessive alpha did.  
“You’re a good kisser.” Ray purrs, mind fuzzy as he lets himself be dominated by Michael’s playful touches.   
“I’m even better at other things Kitten.” Michael boasts as he pulls Ray in for another deep kiss. “Follow me and.”  
“No fucking in the club, Godric will have your head… and we much like your head attached to you.” Iri scolds before she takes a big gulp of her drink, sighing at the familiar heat burning it’s way down to her stomach. However, the tender kiss Gavin places on her lips distracts her from the warmth, his lips coated in a sweetness from his own drink. “I think I love you… you, as in all of you.” Iri clarifies as Gavin kisses her once again, but this time rougher. The men offer her sounds of affirmation as they sip their drinks. “Glad to see we’re all sentimental tonight.”  
“Come on Love, lets go dance… I don’t think they’re moving anytime soon.” Gavin says as the pair finish their drinks before heading into the mass of bodies. Holding onto each other as the bass bumps around them, finding a place in the center to dance with each other. Time losing meaning as the pair focus on only each other, moving to a rhythm that suited them. It isn’t until they’re hot and sweaty do they come away from the area. Circling back to find Ray and Michael still drinking in between kisses, and slapping cups into their hands when they show back up. Ray gulps his down as he stands up suddenly, the buzzed omega snatching Iri’s free hand, and dragging her toward the dance floor once again. She quickly downs the cup and places it on a table before turning around to follow him, and she proceeds to… to do something with Ray, it wasn’t quite dancing. More of Ray flailing wildly as she attempts to match his energy, she is positive it looks awful but Ray is smiling, brown eyes sparkling with excitement and that is all she cares about. When they’re joined by Gavin and Michael it truly becomes a mess of limbs as they all try to compliment Ray's uncoordinated movements, ending in a fit of laughter as the people around them scowl. Three of them offer apologetic looks as people glare, the fourth too lost in the music to do anything besides what he was. Once they were all coated in a thick layer of sweat, hot, and panting Michael urges them back to a table where Iri and him go up for drinks; Gavin and Ray talking animatedly about something at the table as the other pair leave .   
“Geoff’s going to lose his mind at this.” Michael comments as they wait their turn, Iri saying nothing and shrugging as she tries to focus on staying upright, her body clinging to his. “You’re drunk already?... Princess, you are a lightweight.”  
“I’m like half your weight… of course I’m drunk.” She murmurs with a yawn, her body aching as she nuzzles into Michael’s shoulder. “Papa will kill us… but he’ll also be glad we’re safe.”  
“Mhmm, I’m sure he’ll show up soon.” Michael adds with a quick kiss to her lips as they pay for the drinks and head back to the table. Ray and Gavin no longer speaking but kissing, Ray sitting on Gavin’s lap and grinding desperately against his cock. “Boi, Ray, save it for home!”   
“Huh?”  
“Wot?”   
“Sluts.” Iri mutters with a chuckle, sipping her drink as the others do as well. “Knight, let’s go dance, I want to feel your hips against mine!” She begs with a whimper, her lips drawn into a pout as the wanting man stares at the other pair. “Please!”  
“If you insist.” Michael says as he stands back up, but the feeling of dizziness washes over him. His limbs becoming heavy as he watches Iri disappear into the crowd, his body falling back into the chair completely. “Iri... wa…. wait.”  
“It’s time to go boys.” Ryan’s cool voice interjects as he appears behind Michael and the heated pair look up with drowsy stares. Lifting Michael easily into his arms noting how calm he looked, Ray and Gavin eagerly follow him out. Meanwhile, Iri oblivious to the whole situation dances by herself in the crowd, drunk and uncaring she allows a pair of rough hands to slip over her hips. Expecting them to be the alpha from earlier, she doesn’t bother to snap as she grinds back onto the man’s hips playfully.  
“Erik… oh hi Papa!” Iri purrs excitedly as she spins around to the gent’s tired blue eyes, he didn’t seem nearly as mad as she thought he’d be. “Papa, dance with me!”  
“You’re a very naughty girl tonight, rallying against your alphas like that… running away into the night, not texting us… and you’re drunk aren’t you?” Geoff questions with a mildly angry tone, but Iri didn’t really care due to being drunk. However, she did care for the alpha’s tight grip on her hips as she nuzzles into his chest; her lips let out a gasp as he forces her closer to him.  
“Mhmm, Ray said Ric wouldn’t find us yet… but Er... I mean I knew he would.” Iri says as she continues to grind on her alpha’s body, swaying her hips as she holds onto his shoulders. “Is Rybread mad?”  
“Furious, I am too.” Geoff replies quickly as he watches his youngest mate spin in front of him, her body moving quickly to the beat, and he simply watches as she does so. The bright smile on her lips is infectious, but the anger at their bad behavior stops him from mirroring her happiness.  
“We just wanted to get drunk… and dance Papa, we weren’t bad.” Iri promises him, her words sincere as she looks up into his eyes. “We were good.” She almost slurs out, her words becoming slower the more she focuses on the gent in front of her.  
“You three always want to do that, how’d you get Ray in here?” Geoff questions with a smirk, watching her still grinding happily on his groin and her tail flitting playfully behind her.   
“Kisses…. and alcohol, he’s a bad dancer.” Iri mumbles softly as she lays her head on his chest, a yawn in her throat as Geoff lifts her up easily. “I’m… I’m so… sleepy.”  
“It’s because Godric spiked your last round, the wolf didn’t want a fight.” Geoff admits as he picks her up, he carries her out the bar, and to his car, Michael already passed out with Gavin in the back seat. Geoff places her on the passenger’s side and straps her in before sitting down himself. Checking the mirrors he can see Ryan pulling up in her car, Ray asleep in the front seat as well. Pulling out of the lot they make it back home quickly, and Geoff begins carrying them inside. First Gavin, then Michael, and finally Iri as Ryan adorns their collars softly against their throats, stripping them naked as they slumber. Placing Iri down on the bed he does the same to her as she murmurs no daddy in her sleep. “Shhhh, Papa’s here baby girl.” He comforts softly, and the woman relaxes immediately allowing Ryan to finish collaring her swiftly. Rolling each of them over Geoff inserts a thick plug between their cheeks, none of them making a sound as the drugs knock them out fully. Once adorned properly, the alphas slip under the covers on each side of the bed. This way they’d know if any of them woke up.

In the morning

Iri awoke to the feeling of a nasty headache and a pain in her ass. Rising up slowly she’s met by the similarly confused faces of the other omegas, a whimper in her throat as she reaches for Michael. His warm embrace quickly cuddles her as he kisses her head sweetly, holding her tightly as she tries to heal the pain in her head.   
“Princess...what happened?”  
“Mm not sure, I… it’s fuzzy… why are we naked?”  
“Gav, you remember?” Michael questions as he turns to see him shaking his head, but the look in Ray’s worried brown eyes draws him in. “Ray, you know?”  
“No… but I have a feeling we’ll find out soon.” Ray mutters right before the door opens up to reveal Geoff and Ryan wearing twin looks of frustration. “Ry, we.”  
“Save it Raymond, I don’t want to hear excuses. What you three did last night was unacceptable behavior, especially for my omegas so now we’re going to do this.” Ryan says as he gestures to their collars, and plugs. Geoff tossing cock cages on the bed and a belt for Iri. “You four are going to get fifteen spanks each, and if you fight it’ll be five more, for each of you. You want to run off as a group, you’ll be punished as one. Next, you’ll eat breakfast and we’ll begin your other punishment.” Ryan explains clearly and gestures toward the devices while picking up the chastity belt for her. “Iridesscent, come.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“It’s Master this morning.” Ryan corrects as he watches her ears turn downwards, and the rest look down at the bed sheets in shame. He sits down on the bed as Geoff calls for Gavin. Ryan pulls Iri across his lap when the young woman settles enough, slapping her bare cheeks harshly, and when he’s done he locks the metal shield around her crotch. “Kneel on the floor and wait until I say to move.”  
“Yes Master.” Iri and Gavin murmur back obediently as Ryan grabs Ray swiftly, the boy not even putting up a fight as he takes his punishment dutifully. Joining the kneeling pair on the floor as Michael squirms against Geoff’s hold.   
“Enough Michael!” Geoff finally snaps as he grips the man by the back of his neck and holds him down with the other hand. Michael stills instantly beneath him as Geoff lays down the first slap, his body fighting again but Geoff just hits harder until the boy stops struggling against him. When Geoff finishes he flips Michael over to cage his cock, and wipes at the angry tears on his fiery omega’s cheeks. Setting him down on the floor to kneel in front of them Geoff couldn’t help but feel saddened by his omegas lined up in front of him. Their usually bright personalities dimmed by the alphas sternness. “We love each and every one of you, but that behavior last night is unacceptable. If you want to go out that’s fine, but you will pick up your phones when we call… I was half out of my mind looking for you four last night, Todd and Godric had a hell of a time tracking you. What if someone would have gotten hurt? Or who was going to drive that car home because none of you were even close to sober? You could have gotten killed or… or something far worse.” Geoff rants to the foursome who seem to shrink even more at that, he could tell none of them knew the answer to his questions as they focus on the carpet below them. “Now let’s go downstairs for breakfast, if you four behave this will be over by noon.”

Noon

The punishment after breakfast had really been quite mild, simply staying on the couch as the gents played movies in the background. The group stuck in between hangover naps, and a lazy group cuddle session. It isn’t until Iri stands up abruptly that it breaks the sleepy spell that settled over them.   
“I’m mad at you.” She declares suddenly, her tail lashing as the alphas wear intrigued looks and watch as she stands rigid before them. “You drugged me!”  
“I also drugged Michael, he doesn’t seem to mind.” Ryan points out as he turns from her to the screen once again, lazily petting Ray who naps calmly on top of his chest. However, the young woman doesn’t seem to accept that as she crosses her arms defiantly, reaching for her collar slowly. “Bambi, if it’s too much just use your safe word and I’ll.”  
“I don’t need a safe word, I just don’t understand why you drugged me… I was already drunk.”  
“We wanted you to sleep better than you usually do, Ryan barely gave you enough to knock out a toddler… now come on, settle down.” Geoff urges her softly, her tail slowly swishing as she stands there with an undecided look on her face. He could see the rebellion in her eyes as they shine brightly, her lips pursing as she storms up the stairs. A door slamming upstairs, and Geoff sighs softly before Michael and Gavin give him a curious look. “I’ll go get her, she’s probably just pouting in her work space. Be good boys and I’ll take those plugs out when I get back.” Geoff bids with a kiss to each of their heads, Gavin whimpering at his loss, and snuggling into Michael. Geoff ascends the stairs quickly and heads toward where he thought she was. Opening the door he sees her sitting on the floor with a paperclip trying to free herself from the chastity belt. “You know, I have a key for that.”  
“I… I wanted to do it myself.”  
“I picked that lock especially because of your talent for escaping them, good luck.” Geoff says as he turns to leave but he can hear Iri sighing in defeat.   
“Wait Papa, please let me out.”  
“Then come here Kit.” He says as he waits In the doorway patiently, the woman dragging herself up, and into his arms. The man says nothing as he lifts her up, and onto his shoulder. Leaving the room with her squeaking in shock, heading back downstairs he drops her onto the couch where Michael was quick to snatch her up. While Geoff grabs Gavin who was already whining quietly. “Hush Puppy, I’m back.”  
“Princess, you smell… your hair smells weird.” Michael mumbles in confusion, his brows furrowing as he scents her again. “What?.... what is that?”  
“Possessive Asshole.” Iri mutters in response, her brain remembering the appearance of Erik last night. Erik’s warning about Godric still echoes in her brain as she snuggles closer to Michael. “Some Alpha grabbed me when I went to get drinks by myself, no biggie.”  
“Where were the boys?” Geoff asks worriedly.  
“We were waiting for her to return, she’s a capable young woman.” Michael says defensively as Geoff’s gaze narrows at him, his lips pulling up into an annoyed scowl at the relaxed look on Michael's face. “She’s fine.”  
“Stay with her next time, stop searching for gold in Raymond’s mouth.”  
“Excuse me, what were you doing to my Kitten?” Ryan interjects, his body adjusting Ray in his grip as the lad snores loudly. “You three need to stop deflowering him in public.”  
“Deflowered?” Gavin and Michael chuckle, both of them agape at the alpha’s terminology.   
“I guess we shouldn’t tell him what he did to Iri.” Gavin mumbles as turns to Michael who was chuckling, and Iri who was rolling her eyes.   
“Yeah his gentle Rose, sure seemed intent on deflowering something.” Michael adds with a smug look.  
“What happened to her?” The alphas snap angrily, Iri shaking her head as Ray continues to slumber oblivious to the whole conversation. “Michael.”  
“For once I wasn’t the one humping her.”  
“Yeah, you just molested her on the dance floor.” Gavin mutters as he flashes the memories of Michael’s hands all over her body toward Geoff, who is growling lowly.   
“You’re grounded…. all of you.”  
“You can’t ground us, we're adults!” Iri says with mild outrage, the elder alpha clicking his tongue at her tone of voice. “Geoffrey, we were just having fun.”  
“I’ll ground you if I want to my house, my rules and you three are grounded… no….no knots for a week.”  
“Bogus.”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
“I give him three days.”  
“You doubt but I was once in a married relationship with another alpha, sometimes we didn’t fuck for weeks… a week will be child’s play.” Geoff boasts as his omegas chuckle to themselves, all of them rolling their eyes at his words. Gavin pulls from Geoff to Michael’s side, Iri switching to be in the middle omega’s lap as the three of them begin kissing. Moans coming from each other as Geoff just rolls his eyes and uses his powers to drag Gavin back to his side while the other two back against the cushions. “That’s not fair.”  
“Who said we had to play fair?” Gavin quips while trying to move but the feeling of Geoff’s fingers under his collar keeps him still. “Fine, truce!”  
“Will you fucks shut up… my head hurts.” Ray grouches as he curls in closer to Ryan’s chest, eyes remaining shut as he whimpers. “Ry, make them be quiet.”  
“Alright Kitten, I’m sure they’re settling down now. Shh, just go back to sleep my handsome boy.” Ryan purrs comfortingly to him whilst the others settle back into a massive cuddle, even Iri sat silent as the movie continues to play. Her body shifts so Michael’s head rests in her lap and she can absentmindedly scratch his scalp, a drowsy yawn coming from both of them as Iri continues to scratch. Gav falls asleep quickly as Geoff rubs his back, and the other two knock out in around twenty minutes. The rest of the day is lazy as Geoff and Ryan remove the toys in a few hours, the group falling back into the ease it usually knew.


End file.
